Afirmacja Krwi (Afirmacja Życia 2)
by rosalieirenen
Summary: Zakończone. Sequel Afirmacji Mroku. Evander w końcu otwiera pamiętnik matki i dowiaduje się, kto jest jego ojcem. Tym samym rozwiewa niektóre wątpliwości, po to, by zastąpić je nowymi. Voldemort przymierza się do otwartej wojny i mobilizuje swoją armię, powoli uświadamiając czarodziejską społeczność o swoim nieuchronnym powrocie. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie, gdzie trafia Evander na swój
1. 01

**01 _._**

* * *

 _sierpień 1997_

Evander siedział przy stole w jadalni, w jednej ręce trzymając kanapkę, a w drugiej gazetę. Czytał w ciszy nagłówki artykułów, a gdy coś go zainteresowało, przebiegał wzrokiem po tekście, wyławiając kluczowe informacje. Abby Steed, dojrzał nazwisko dziennikarki. Kobieta ostatnio zdawała się być zawsze we właściwym miejscu, o właściwym czasie.

 **NOWA INKWIZYCJA?**

 **MUGOL ATAKUJE CZARODZIEJA**

JOHN ROBERT WILLIAMSON, MUGOL Z LISBURN, ZAATAKOWAŁ DZIŚ W NOCY OBYWATELA SPOŁECZNOŚCI CZARODZIEJSKIEJ. OFIARĄ JEST TRZYDZIESTODWULETNI LAMBERT FLETCHER, PRZEBYWAJĄCY NA BEZROBOCIU MAGIZOOLOG. NAPAŚCI DOKONANO NA JEDNEJ Z ULIC W KENSINGTON W LONDYNIE, W POBLIŻU MIEJSCA ZAMIESZKANIA OFIARY. UDAŁO SIĘ NAM DOTRZEĆ NA MIEJSCE ZDARZENIA I POROZMAWIAĆ Z POSZKODOWANYM.

TO BYŁ CELOWY ATAK – POWIEDZIAŁ NAM PAN FLETCHER. – MĘŻCZYZNA NAPADŁ NA MNIE Z NOŻEM W RĘCE. STWIERDZIŁ, ŻE PO MNIE PRZYSZEDŁ. NAZWAŁ MNIE PARAJĄCYM SIĘ MAGIĄ DIABELSKIM PODMIOTEM – OPISYWAŁ ZDARZENIE WCIĄŻ ROZTRZĘSIONY MAGIZOOLOG. POKAZAŁ NAM DRAŚNIĘCIE NA RAMIENIU, PAMIĄTKĘ PO ATAKU. NA SZCZĘŚCIE TO JEDYNY URAZ, JAKIEGO DOZNAŁ MĘŻCZYZNA.

ALARMUJĄCY JEST FAKT, ŻE TO JUŻ DRUGI TAKI PRZYPADEK W TYM MIESIĄCU. BRYGADA UDERZENIOWA WSZCZĘŁA ŚLEDZTWO W SPRAWIE. SPRAWDZAMY, CZY NIE MA POWIĄZAŃ POMIĘDZY ZDARZENIAMI. NA PIERWSZY RZUT OKA, OBA ATAKI WYDAJĄ SIĘ BYĆ DO SIEBIE BARDZO PODOBNE – POINFORMOWAŁ PROROKA ISAAC PODMORE, ZASTĘPCA SZEFA BRYGADY UDERZENIOWEJ.

Lekturę przerwało mu mamrotanie, dochodzące z przeciwnej strony stołu. Odłożył gazetę na bok, nie kończąc artykułu i spoglądając krytycznie na młodszego ze swoich kuzynów. Mimo, że dorósł i trochę spoważniał, Alan Verlaine nie potrafił powstrzymać ekscytacji, jaka go ogarniała, kiedy przypominał sobie, że w tym roku po raz pierwszy miał jechać do Hogwartu. Problem, przynajmniej dla Evandera, który cenił sobie spokój, polegał na tym, że mały Alan przypominał to sobie dość często, żeby nie powiedzieć, że pamiętał o tym właściwie przez cały czas, odkąd jego brat i kuzyn wrócili na wakacje do domu. Teraz też wydawał się podrygiwać na krześle, jak co ranek licząc dni, które pozostały do wyjazdu.

– Dwadzieścia cztery – oznajmił radośnie, gdy skończył liczyć.

– Taaaak, nie musisz mi tego przypominać – burknął jego brat zrezygnowany. – Jakoś nie potrafię się cieszyć wiedząc, że w tym roku mam SUM-y.

Evander nie włączył się do rozmowy, uważając ją za bezcelową. Kończył kanapkę, zamierzając jak najszybciej ulotnić się z jadalni. W pokoju, na biurku, czekał na niego stosik podręczników i pozycji dodatkowych, które chciał przeczytać jeszcze przed wyjazdem. Wybierał się na ostatni rok nauki i nie zamierzał marnować w zamku ani chwili na to, co mógł zrobić wcześniej, w Dorchester.

Skończył jeść i, posyłając wujostwu uprzejmy uśmiech, odszedł od stołu. Laird, jak co dzień, odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. Nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju, od razu siadając w fotelu. Sporo się tu zmieniło, od czasów jego dzieciństwa, głównie przez dostawienie kilku pojemnych regałów na książki. Evander dostawał niewielkie kieszonkowe jako dziecko, ale gdy tylko wuj dostrzegł, na co je wydaje, zaczął zwiększać tę kwotę wraz z wiekiem, pozwalając mu skompletować niemały zbiór. Jego pokój przemienił się w biblioteczkę po prawej stronie od okna, po lewej zostając szaro-zieloną sypialnią, z królującym pod ścianą łóżkiem.

Był w połowie piątego rozdziału _Niezwykłych roślin wodnych Winogranda_ Seliny Sapworthy, kiedy skrzat pojawił się przed nim, informując o zbliżającym się przyjęciu. Westchnął, zamknął książkę i ruszył ku garderobie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Machnął dłonią, otwierając drzwi. Laird Verlaine oparł się o framugę, krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

– Wiesz, co Czarny Pan zaplanował na dzisiaj? – zapytał.

Evander zatrzymał się w pół kroku i westchnął, po raz kolejny tego dnia. Przymknął oczy. Domyślał się przebiegu dzisiejszego bankietu. Skinął głową, na powrót spoglądając na wuja.

– To ostatnia okazja, przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu – odpowiedział.

– Jesteś pewien, że jesteś gotowy?

– Naprawdę o to pytasz? – zaśmiał się krótko. W odpowiedzi, Laird tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Nie było pytania. – Uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście i wycofał się, zostawiając go samego.

– A więc to prawda. – W jego miejsce pojawił się Aiden.

Uśmiech, który zagościł na jego twarzy, na widok reakcji wuja zniknął i Evander podszedł do drzwi, blokując przejście.

– Tak – odpowiedział oschle. Miał nadzieję, że to zniechęci kuzyna.

– W samą porę – skomentował Aiden, patrząc na niego protekcjonalnie.

Evander uniósł brwi znacząco, a chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł. Evander zamknął drzwi, kręcąc głową.

* * *

Cohen Nott, jego starsza córka Caelie i młodszy syn, Theodor, przywitali ich z fałszywymi uśmiechami na twarzach i gestem zaprosili do sali balowej. Laird i Isla odwzajemnili uśmiechy z równą gospodarzom szczerością i ruszyli przez parkiet, witając się ze wszystkimi, których mijali po drodze. Evander uczestniczył już w wielu takich przyjęciach, dlatego znał większość bywalców. Dotrzymywał towarzystwa wujostwu, stojąc u boku Aidena i wspólnie z nim pozdrawiając pozostałych gości, z paroma zamieniając kilka słów. W końcu oddzielił się od nich i ruszył ku, stojącym przy jednym ze stolików, kolegom z roku.

– Powitania odbębnione? – Draco mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. – Naprawdę współczuję Theo.

– Są rzeczy, które muszą być zrobione, bez względu na to czy je lubisz czy nie, Draco – odpowiedział Evander.

– Nie musiałeś tego mówić – wymamrotał blondyn w odpowiedzi. – Brzmisz jak mój ojciec.

– Ma rację – wzruszył ramionami, tylko go bardziej drażniąc.

Draco szturchnął go lekko, wydymając usta. Evander przewrócił oczami. Zabrał ze stołu kieliszek z winem i odwrócił się przodem do sali, obserwując zebranych.

– Słyszałem, że dziś może się pojawić Czarny Pan – rzucił w przestrzeń Blaise.

– Nie wiem jak się dowiedziałeś, ale… – zaczął Draco. – Pojawi się.

Blaise był zdziwiony, że Malfoy mu odpowiedział, ale rozbudziło to tylko jego ciekawość.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Skąd co wie?

Przed nimi zmaterializował się Theodor.

Evander prześlizgnął się po nim wzrokiem, po czym powrócił do obserwacji gości na przyjęciu.

– Draco twierdzi, że Czarny Pan dziś będzie na przyjęciu.

– To prawda – odpowiedział mu Nott. – Ma coś do ogłoszenia. Ale raczej nie zrobi tego tutaj, więc nie licz na niusa z pierwszej ręki.

Blaise westchnął.

Evander skupił wzrok na Lucjuszu i Narcyzie Malfoy, ignorując Zabiniego, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju.

– Twoi rodzice wydają się bardzo to przeżywać, Draco – nie omieszkał zauważyć. – Wyglądają na zestresowanych.

Spojrzał na Draco i z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że ten też wydaje się być bledszy niż zwykle.

Nott zachichotał.

– Nie wydaje mi się – odciął się Draco.

– Och, zaufaj mi. Są _bardzo_ zestresowani.

Blaise przenosił wzrok między stojącą przed nim trójką kolegów.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że wiecie więcej, niż mówicie?

– Bo to prawda, Blaise – odpowiedział Evander, ostatecznie wykluczając go z tej wymiany zdań. – Za to twój ojciec, Nott, jest tak nadęty, że zaraz pęknie z dumy.

Theodor zacisnął zęby, ale tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– W takim razie twój wuj wygląda, jakbyś go w ogóle nie obchodził – odgryzł się.

– Może tak jest, w końcu to tylko wuj – powiedział Evander i powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na Theodora, po czym przekrzywił lekko głowę i rozciągnął usta w jednym z tych uśmiechów, które budzą raczej niepokój niż radość, jeśli zestawione z zimnymi, obojętnymi oczami. – A może po prostu jest dobry w ukrywaniu prawdziwych emocji.

Theodor zmełł przekleństwo. Nie lubił, kiedy patrzył na niego w ten sposób i tylko dlatego Evander to zrobił, chcąc wytrącić go z równowagi właśnie dzisiaj.

Nott nigdy nie przekonał się do niego, tak jak Evander nigdy nie zaakceptował Notta. Tolerowali się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, co nie przeszkadzało im toczyć nieustannej wymiany "uprzejmości" zawsze, gdy nadawała się ku temu okazja. Nott uważał to za swój obowiązek, by na każdym kroku podważać autorytet Evandera. Evander z kolei używał Notta, aby za jego przykładem zniechęcić innych do podobnych prób. Jakoś udawało im się funkcjonować w ten sposób przez ostatnie cztery lata, tak w Hogwarcie, jak i poza nim.

Blaise'a, w przeciwieństwie do Notta, przynajmniej potrafił jeszcze tolerować, chociaż dystans, który pojawił się między nimi lata temu, nigdy do końca nie zniknął.

Zabini z jakiegoś powodu go nie lubił i Evander nie sądził, by powodem było jego minięcie się z prawdą w kwestii dziedzica Slytherina. Owszem, Blaise był z tego tytułu obrażony na Evandera jeszcze przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy trzeciego roku, ale potem ich stosunki zaczęły wracać do poprzedniego stanu, by po krótkim czasie znów gwałtownie się oziębić.

– Ktoś mi w końcu powie coś więcej? – jęknął Blaise, zwracając się do Draco.

Evander powrócił do milczącej obserwacji przyjęcia. Tego typu nic nie wnoszące rozmowy nudziły go i gdy tylko nie musiał udawać zainteresowania, odpływał myślami ku ciekawszym tematom.

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – warknął Nott, zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Malfoy westchnął tylko, pokręcił głową i oparł się o kant stołu obok Evandera, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i wodząc wzrokiem po bawiących się gościach.

Przyjęcia takie jak to, które zorganizowali Nottowie, trwały zwykle trzy, czasem pięć godzin. Goście siadali przy ustrojonych zgodnie z panującą modą i porą roku stołach, rozmawiając ze znajomymi i kosztując rozmaitych potraw, albo tańczyli w rytm muzyki granej przez sprowadzoną na bankiet kapelę. Cała śmietanka towarzyska społeczności czarodziejskiej spotykała się na takich wieczorkach, które organizowane były regularnie w posiadłościach zamożniejszych rodów. To tutaj uprawiano prawdziwą politykę, zawierano układy i łamano je, tworzono dekrety i decydowano o losach społeczności. Jeżeli czarodziej chciał się liczyć w towarzystwie, musiał uczęszczać na przyjęcia.

Evander znał wagę tych spotkań, tak jak każdy spadkobierca rodu, mimo, że sam nim nie był. Nie lubił ich, bo wymagały od niego pozorowania emocji, których nie potrafił w sobie obudzić. Z początku nie zamierzał w ogóle brać w nich udziału. To Laird zachęcił go, przedstawiając zalety (i wady) zawodu polityka. Od tamtej pory Evander angażował się w te spotkania, pomimo niechęci, zdobywając przydatne znajomości z kręgów politycznych Lairda Verlaine'a.

Przechadzał się, głównie w towarzystwie Draco, pozdrawiając takie osobistości jak szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, Ludovic Bagman, albo wiceszef Departamentu Substancji Odurzających, Evelyn Blomholm. Ta ostatnia wydawała się mieć do niego słabość, co skrzętnie wykorzystywał, wiedząc jak wielki wpływ miała na Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora, szefa Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Crouch Senior był do bólu Jasny, więc pozycja Evandera w szeregach Czarnego Pana mogłaby znacznie wzrosnąć, gdyby okazało się, że może, pośrednio, wpływać na jego polityczne decyzje.

Blaise często dotrzymywał im towarzystwa, chcąc ugrać coś na ich znanych nazwiskach. Teraz też był z nimi, kiedy zmęczeni rozmowami zmierzali ku stolikom z poczęstunkiem.

Przyjęcie zmierzało już ku końcowi, a przynajmniej oficjalna jego część. Co znamienitsze osobistości powoli opuszczały salę balową.

– Draco, chyba czas się zbierać – powiedział Evander, wyławiając z tłumu gości znaczące spojrzenia, jakie wymienili między sobą Laird i Lucjusz.

Malfoy odszukał wzrokiem swoich rodziców.

– Rozmawiają z Edgecombe'ami.

– Chodź – powiedział i posłał Zabiniemu znaczące spojrzenie, sugerując, że ma zostać.

Chwilę później Lucjusz Malfoy pożegnał się z Abnerem Edgecombe'em i wziął żonę pod rękę, powoli zdążając ku wyjściu. Spotkali się z nimi w połowie drogi, a chwilę później dołączyli do nich Laird i Isla Verlaine. Jego wuj rozejrzał się jeszcze za Aidenem i zawołał go skinieniem głowy. Evander kroczył w milczeniu obok nich.

– Stresujesz się? – zapytał Draco, kiedy szli korytarzem do położonej głębiej w willi, nieco mniejszej sali bankietowej.

– Czym tu się stresować? Przecież dzisiaj tylko to ogłoszą.

– Jak możesz być taki spokojny? – westchnął Draco.

Evander uśmiechnął się, na co blondyn odwrócił wzrok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Evander pokręcił głową, a kąciki ust uniosły mu się lekko w górę, kiedy usiłował stłumić uśmiech, wywołany narastającą paniką Draco.

W sali bankietowej panował półmrok. Atmosfera była zupełnie inna, od tej na oficjalnym przyjęciu. Wyczuwalne napięcie sprawiało, że goście automatycznie zniżali głosy do szeptu. Otoczony grupką zaufanych śmierciożerców, na środku pomieszczenia stał Czarny Pan.

Jako pierwszy podszedł do niego Lucjusz, prowadząc ze sobą bliskiego omdlenia syna. Laird szedł zaraz za nim. Przy sobie miał Aidena, ale Evander znajdował się tuż obok, z każdym krokiem czując coraz większe przyciąganie.

Jego aura była nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym czarodziejem. Po tylu latach, rysy Blacków niemal całkiem zanikły, oddając pola jego własnym, co przywoływało w Evanderze stare wspomnienia. Czarny Pan za bardzo przypominał teraz Toma Riddle'a. Do tej pory, dla Evandera szesnastoletni Tom i stojący przed nim Lord Voldemort, byli dwoma różnymi osobami.

Przyklęknął na chwilę dłużej niż wuj, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej znikomej pozycji. Kiedy wstał i zaryzykował uniesienie wzroku, ostre, rubinowe spojrzenie przeszyło go na wylot.

Zadrżał pod tym spojrzeniem.

Razem z Draco wycofał się i stanął przy ciotce i Narcyzie, podczas gdy Lucjusz i Laird zasilili grono śmierciożerców otaczających Czarnego Pana. Czekali, aż wszyscy zgromadzą się w sali. Kiedy jako ostatni pojawili się gospodarze, Czarny Pan przemówił.

– Widzę, że jesteśmy w komplecie. Wspaniałe przyjęcie, Caelie.

Caelie Nott ukłoniła się w podziękowaniu. Czarny Pan zaśmiał się krótko, po czym gestem zaprosił wszystkich, by podeszli bliżej.

– Zebraliśmy się w tym gronie nie bez powodu, moi drodzy – zaczął.

Evander poczuł, jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na skrawku jego szaty. Odwrócił się na sekundę. Obok niego stał blady jak ściana Draco. Nie zareagował, nie chcąc ściągać na nich uwagi.

– Pragnę ogłosić – Voldemort zawiesił głos, – że nasze szeregi powiększą się niedługo o trzech nowych śmierciożerców.

Wśród zgromadzonych podniósł się lekki szmer westchnięć i zduszonych wyrazów aprobaty.

– Tak, tak. Trzej potomkowie znamienitych rodów niedługo dostąpią tego zaszczytu. Chodźcie tutaj. – Nakazał gestem, żeby wyszli na środek. – Dziedzic naszego dzisiejszego gospodarza, Theodor Nott. Pierworodny syn jednego z moich najwierniejszych sług, Draco Malfoy. A także członek ogromnie zasłużonego w naszej sprawie rodu, Evander Verlaine.

Ciche szmery i pomrukiwania urosły do rozmów półgłosem. Evander walczył ze sobą, by nie okazać, że to przedstawienie w jakikolwiek sposób go ruszyło i stanął obok _pierworodnych synów_ i _dziedziców_. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się przed Voldemortem, przyklęknęli, czekając aż Czarny Pan pozwoli im wstać.

– Inicjacja odbędzie się za tydzień, na zorganizowanym przez wspaniałą Narcyzę, specjalnie na tę okazję, bankiecie. Tylko obecne tu osoby, Narcyzo – poinstruował ją Voldemort. – Jestem pewien, że przyjęcie będzie równie wspaniałe.

– Oczywiście, Panie – Narcyza dygnęła z gracją.

– Wróćcie do swoich rodzin, chłopcy – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Nie będę was dzisiaj dłużej zatrzymywał. Rozejdźcie się do swoich domów i spędźcie miło wieczór. Jutro czeka nas ciężka praca – dokończył, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie.

Voldemort dał znak, że skończył mówić i w całej sali podniósł się gwar. Nieliczni zaczęli opuszczać salę, podczas gdy większość zbiła się w grupki i zaczęła dyskutować. Czarny Pan wyszedł pospiesznie. Nigdy nie przedłużał niepotrzebnie tego typu spotkań.

– Widziałeś to? – Evander usłyszał zza pleców. – Bękart Verlaine'ów ma dostać Mroczny Znak.

Spiął mięśnie, gestem uciszając Draco i nasłuchując.

– Że mu nie wstyd, tak się pchać między porządnych, czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Syn mugola i zdrajczyni krwi. Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być.

Evander zerknął kątem oka na rozmawiających. Evan Rosier i Thorfinn Rowle. Przeklął pod nosem.

Dawno już nie słyszał tych zarzutów pod swoim adresem – poza Nottem, który nadal nazywałby go szlamą, choćby okazało się, że pochodzi od hogwarckich założycieli w prostej linii z obu stron, byle nie przyznać się do błędu; zapomniał jak bardzo go to bolało. Zacisnął pięści. Dopiero widok zaniepokojonego Draco, zmusił go do opanowania nerwów.

– Lepiej przy nim uważać, na pewno też jest zdrajcą, jak jego matka – powiedział Rowle.

– Właśnie! Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Rosier i zaczął się rozglądać.

Evander, wiedziony instynktem przetrwania, zamiast zniknąć w tłumie i wycofać się, udając, że niczego nie słyszał, po prostu obrócił się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z Rowle'em. Mężczyzna był wyższy od niego i lepiej zbudowany, ale i tak cofnął się trochę, widząc ostre spojrzenie chłopaka. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon.

– Szlamowata krew – splunął i odszedł.

Evan Rosier podążył za nim, rzucając mu jeszcze pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Evander nie zareagował. Nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem nie wyrażającej emocji maski na twarzy.

Spostrzegł, że wiele ze znajdujących się na sali osób, wpatruje się w niego z tą samą niechęcią. Chociaż na zewnątrz wydawał się spokojny, w środku w nim wrzało na myśl, że _mogą mieć rację_.

– Evander – usłyszał głos swojego wuja.

Dołączył do niego i, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, wyszedł z sali. Laird tym razem nie czekał na Malfoyów. Wyprowadził ich z siedziby Notta i deportowali się do domu. Evander do samego końca utrzymywał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, chociaż jego oczy sygnalizowały burzę, szalejącą w środku.

Laird nie odezwał się ani słowem, gestem nakazał też milczenie synowi. Evander, wściekły, że obchodzą się z nim jak ze smoczym jajkiem, przyśpieszył kroku i, nie oglądając się za siebie, zniknął w drzwiach frontowych.

Pognał na górę, wszedł do pokoju i machnięciem różdżki otworzył kufer. Zaczął wyrzucać z niego wszystko po kolei, aż opróżnił prawie cały. Dopiero wtedy znalazł to, czego szukał.

Średniej wielkości książeczka leżała, obłożona starą koszulą i zawiązana sznurkiem, pod podręcznikami z pierwszych lat nauki. Evander chwycił ją, opadł ciężko na fotel i przyjrzał się okładce. Rzadko kiedy odczuwał silne emocje inne niż gniew, irytacja czy zniecierpliwienie. Tym razem, uświadomił sobie, bał się tego, co mógł znaleźć w dzienniku matki. Strach, tym bardziej nienaturalny, z powodu absurdalności całej sytuacji, drażnił go.

Z irytacją natomiast radził sobie, na szczęście, o wiele lepiej, dlatego to na niej się skupił, zbierając siły, by unieść okładkę.

Przez te wszystkie lata nawet nie zajrzał do dziennika. Teraz też nie chciał tego robić, więc zaczął przerzucać strony w nadziei, że znajdzie nazwisko, nie musząc go _czytać_. Kiedy, po kwadransie bezmyślnego przewracania kartek, z jednej na drugą stronę, nadal niczego nie znalazł, westchnął ciężko i z niechęcią rozpoczął lekturę.

 _Ten pamiętnik należy do Arlie Verlaine, pierwszej Gryfonki w rodzinie, odkąd nasza gałąź tego rodu przeprowadziła się do Wielkiej Brytanii i zaczęła posyłać swoje dzieci do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._

 _Urodziłam się 8 marca 1961 roku. Moi rodzice, to Edmund Verlaine i Pearl Verlaine, z domu Malfoy. Razem ze starszym bratem, Lairdem, należymy do piątej generacji brytyjskiej gałęzi rodu Verlaine'ów, mając za bezpośrednich przodków Edmunda, Logana, Jacquesa, Louisa, Antoine'a, a wreszcie Frederica Verlaine'a, który poślubił córkę starego francuskiego czarodziejskiego rodu Victoire Marie Burbon - Delacroix, wnuczkę samego króla Francji, Ludwika XV Burbona. A wszyscy wiemy, jak Burbonowie zdobyli i tak długo utrzymywali władzę – wyłącznie dzięki swoim, sięgającym średniowiecza, czarodziejskim korzeniom. Co za spuścizna!_

 _I to jedyne, co łączy mnie teraz z moją rodziną. Szanowane w całej Europie nazwisko. I wspaniała tradycja prowadzenia dzienników, którą zdecydowałam się kontynuować, w nadziei, że moja postawa da przykład innym Verlaine'om, którzy przyjdą po mnie, a tak jak ja, nie będą uosabiać wierzeń, jakie przyjęli mój ojciec i brat._

 _Wszystko zaczęło się tego lata, którego po raz pierwszy usłyszeliśmy o Sam-Wiesz-Kim. O jego poglądach na czystość krwi, mugoli i prawo czarodziejskie. Do teraz zastanawiam się, dlaczego mój ojciec zdecydował się zrezygnować z neutralności, jakiej dzielnie bronił nasz dziadek podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem. Ale nie znam odpowiedzi i zapewne nigdy jej nie poznam. Rodzice nigdy oficjalnie nie wydziedziczyli mnie, ale mocno dają mi odczuć, jak bardzo niemile jestem widziana w Dorchester._

Już pierwsze zdanie sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Arlie Verlaine była marionetką Dumbledore'a i dało się to odczuć w niemal każdym następnym wpisie. Odrzucała wszystkie wartości, w które on, przez całe swoje życie, wierzył i według których żył. Rodzina, lojalność, ambicja, niezależność. Nie potrafił identyfikować się z kobietą, która wydała go na świat.

Z uporem, choć niechętnie, czytał pamiętnik strona po stronie, odkrywając kolejne etapy z życia własnej matki. Chociaż dziennik wyraźnie pisany był z perspektywy lat, Arlie trzymała się osi czasu, nie zdradzając nadchodzących wydarzeń.

 _Poznałam tego roku wspaniałych ludzi, którym zawdzięczam wszystko to, w co teraz wierzę. Przyjaźń, równość, dobroć, współczucie. Poznałam kogoś takiego jak ja._

 _Syriusz Black od razu stał się moim przyjacielem._

Evander zamarł z dziennikiem na kolanach, zastanawiając się czy to może być to nazwisko. Syriusz Black. Starszy brat Regulusa Blacka, w którego ciele był teraz…

Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach na tę możliwość.

 _Syriusz Black od razu stał się moim przyjacielem. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów, byliśmy jak bratnie dusze. On, tak samo jak ja, pochodził z rodziny kultywującej czarną magię i, tak samo jak ja, sprzeciwiał się podążaniu drogą przodków._

Przez kolejnych kilkadziesiąt kartek nie napotkał jednak ani jednej wzmianki o tym, by Arlie Verlaine zakochała się w Syriuszu Blacku. Nie było też, przynajmniej do tej pory, żadnej wzmianki o tym, by urodziła syna. Mimo to czytał uważnie, linijka po linijce, nie chcąc przegapić choćby najmniejszej wskazówki.

 _Czasem zastanawiałam się czy Syriusz Black nie jest we mnie zakochany. Trwał przy mnie, kiedy rodzina się mnie wyparła i zaopiekował się mną, kiedy mu wyznałam, że jestem w ciąży. Nie zapytał z kim, nie zapytał dlaczego ojciec dziecka_ _nie jest przy mnie. Dał mi klucz do kamienicy i pozwolił mi tam zostać. Zapisał ją na moje nienarodzone dziecko._

 _Nie zmienił swojej decyzji nawet wtedy, kiedy powiedziałam mu, że ojcem dziecka jest..._

Dziennik wypadł mu z rąk i zsunął się na podłogę. Evander parsknął śmiechem. Po chwili śmiał się szaleńczo. Wstał z fotela, nie mogąc dłużej usiedzieć w bezruchu. Chodził po pokoju, zataczając koło między regałami a łóżkiem, czując jak całe jego ciało drży od kotłujących się w nim emocji. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić, co w tej chwili czuł.

Po części ulgę, po części - zagrożenie. Nie mógł łatwo pogodzić się z tym, co przeczytał. Chciałby współczuć kobiecie, która wydała go na świat, ale nie potrafił.

Kiedy pierwsza fala emocji przelała się przez jego umysł, wróciło logiczne myślenie. Ulga wzięła górę nad resztą uczuć. Nie mylił się, kiedy podjął decyzję o pozostawieniu dziennika w kufrze na cztery lata. Mając tę wiedzę, możliwe, że byłby innym człowiekiem.

Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Obrał swoją ścieżkę dawno temu i nie zamierzał z niej schodzić, bez względu na to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Świadomość dobrze podjętej decyzji na dobre ugasiła pożar, szalejący w jego głowie.

Na powrót spokojny, podniósł dziennik i rzucił na blat biurka, wyszedł z pokoju, a potem przez frontowe drzwi dworu. Nie liczył na sen, więc zdecydował się na spacer i uporządkowanie myśli. Odpowiedź na pytanie, kim był jego ojciec, rozwiązywała jeden problem, ale stwarzała następny, o wiele poważniejszy. Miał tydzień na to, by się z tym uporać.

* * *

Jego wuj od dawna skupiał wokół siebie polityków, opowiadających się za rozpisaniem na nowo praw rządzących światem czarodziejów; uważających obowiązujące za przestarzałe i niedostosowane do współczesnych realiów, a w Dorchester często pojawiali się przedstawiciele różnych środowisk i opcji politycznych. Laird Verlaine był emisariuszem tych zmian w Wizengamocie. Evander, wiedząc, że na formalną protekcję nie miał co liczyć, sam zabiegał o nowe znajomości. Większość towarzyskich elit znała go i część z nich, z uwagi na jego dojrzałość, akceptowała, pomimo niepewnego pochodzenia.

Kiedy został ogłoszony kandydatem do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, Evander dla jednych stał się poważnym partnerem do rozmów, dla innych źródłem nieuchronnej porażki politycznej Lairda. Ci dobrze poinformowani o jego pozycji w Hogwarcie, zaliczali się w dużej mierze do tych pierwszych.

Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że część politycznych sojuszników wuja ochłodziła relacje z nim. Sam Laird wydawał się go nie winić, jeśli wierzyć temu, co podsłyszał kilka dni wcześniej, podczas wizyty Corbana Yaxleya. Pomimo to Evander miał dodatkowy powód, by wykorzystać nadchodzącą szansę i zająć możliwie najlepszą pozycję.

W walecznym nastroju i z zamiarem sięgnięcia po to, co uważał, że mu się należy, wkroczył do okazałej sali, witając się u wejścia z gospodarzami. Mrugnął do bladego jak ściana Draco i skinął głową Lucjuszowi i Narcyzie.

Przyjęcia u Malfoyów, choć najprawdopodobniej najokazalsze, były dla Evandera jednocześnie najnudniejszymi. Na pozostałych zawsze miał do towarzystwa Draco, który tym razem zmuszony był pełnić rolę gospodarza. Nie próbował odszukać pozostałych kolegów z roku. Żaden nie potrafił mu dostarczyć wystarczającej rozrywki.

Skinął głową ku Evelyn Blomholm, która uśmiechnęła się do niego promieniście i gestem zachęciła, by podszedł.

– Evander Verlaine, uroczy chłopaku, poznałeś już panów Bartemiusza i Bartemiusza Crouchów? – zaszczebiotała, zasłaniając dłonią usta i chichocząc jak nastolatka.

Evander skinął głową na powitanie, unosząc kąciki ust w odpowiedzi na żart. Uniósł dłoń wiceszefowej Departamentu Substancji Odurzających i ucałował osłonięty aksamitną rękawiczką wierzch.

– Miałem okazję poznać pana Croucha Seniora – powiedział, skinąwszy starszemu mężczyźnie. – Odwiedził nas kilka razy w Dorchester. – Odwrócił się do młodszego z mężczyzn. Jemu też skinął głową na powitanie. – Pańska kancelaria ma siedzibę w kamienicy wuja, przy ulicy Żmijowej Chwały – zauważył. – Mimo to nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. Wiele natomiast o panu słyszałem.

– Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy – odpowiedział z kurtuazją Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, kiwnąwszy w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy się odezwał, oczy Evandera zwęziły się na moment. Wydawało mu się, że znał ten głos, mimo, że miał pewność, że nigdy nie rozmawiał z kancelariuszem.

– Bardzo miło mi poznać – odparł po nieco zbyt długiej przerwie.

Młodszy Crouch uśmiechnął się w sposób, który zaintrygował Evandera.

– Mi również, Evanderze. Mów mi po imieniu, proszę. Wbrew temu, co możesz myśleć, jestem niewiele starszy od ciebie.

– Z przyjemnością, Bartemiuszu – odpowiedział Evander, zachowując dla siebie fakt, że znał datę urodzenia mężczyzny i szybko obliczył, że ten z powodzeniem mógłby być jego ojcem, gdyby się wystarczająco mocno postarał.

– Wystarczy Barty.

Pani Blomholm przerwała mierzącym się spojrzeniem mężczyznom, pytając o nadchodzące Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu.

– Zamierzam pojawić się na finale. Mam nadzieję, Bartemiuszu, że poinformujesz mnie z wyprzedzeniem, o biletach?

Na dźwięk słowa Quidditch, Evander stracił zainteresowanie. Nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w rozmowach o sporcie. Zaczekał chwilę, dodał kilka słów od siebie, po czym wymówił się grzecznie, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Nie mógł się opędzić od wrażenia, że już się kiedyś spotkali.

Krążył po sali, zamieniając po kilka zdań z przychylnymi sobie osobistościami, a kiedy się znudził, zajął miejsce na uboczu i czekał, aż ostatni spóźnialscy przejdą przez próg. Obserwował gości, prześlizgując wzrokiem pomiędzy tańczącymi, stojącymi w grupkach politykami, urzędnikami Ministerstwa czy plotkującymi kobietami. Osobno, nieco z boku, stali tegoroczni piątoklasiści. Czwórka chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Jego kuzyn wydawał się dobrze sobie radzić, będąc między córką Rowle'a i synami Avery'ego, Selwynów i bliźniakami Murtonów. W końcu drzwi się zamknęły, a muzyka stała się nieco głośniejsza. W następnej chwili, Evander stał tuż za młodym Malfoyem, zamierzając go wystraszyć. Zasyczał mu do ucha przeciągle.

Draco drgnął i odwracając się powoli, rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu.

– Zwariowałeś? Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? – szepnął wściekle, rozglądając się na boki.

– Na sali jest co najmniej trzech uzdrowicieli – zapewnił, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Chodź.

– Gdzie? – zdążył tylko powiedzieć Draco, zanim Evander dyskretnie szarpnął go za rękaw i poprowadził w stronę barku.

Minęli po drodze grupkę kilku politycznych sojuszników wuja. Evander uniósł brew, widząc ich nienawistne spojrzenia. _Ośmielisz się?_ zdawały się w odpowiedzi mówić jego oczy.

Zamówił mały kieliszek ognistej i szkło natychmiast pojawiło się przed nim, napełniając się płynem. Wcisnął alkohol blondynowi.

– Pij.

– Mam stanąć przed _nim_ pijany?

Evander spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie upijesz się od jednego, małego kieliszka whiskey – tłumaczył, jak dziecku. – A jeśli go nie wypijesz, obawiam się, że w ogóle przed nim nie staniesz. Prędzej zemdlejesz w połowie kroku – zadrwił.

Uwielbiał drażnić Draco. Chłopak przejawiał pełne spectrum emocji, nawet jeśli usilnie próbował tego po sobie nie okazywać. Evander lubił obserwować, jak pojawiają się na jego twarzy oznaki zawstydzenia, stresu czy radości.

Draco zbladł, ale nie skomentował i po prostu wypił alkohol jednym haustem.

– Lepiej?

Blondyn odetchnął ciężko i skinął głową.

– Przestań panikować – mruknął Evander, zdegustowany. – Widzisz te wszystkie spojrzenia? Zastanawiają się, dlaczego się ze mną zadajesz.

– Och, gdyby tylko wiedzieli… – zachichotał Draco, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

– Ale nie wiedzą – uciął Evander. – _Nic_ nie wiedzą…

Draco przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, podświadomie wyczuwając, że oboje mają co innego na myśli. Draco niewątpliwie mówił o jego wiedzy i umiejętnościach, podczas gdy Evander myślał raczej o swoim nowo odkrytym pochodzeniu.

Zignorował go i zapatrzył się w tańczące w rytm muzyki pary.

– Tu jesteście, moi drodzy – usłyszeli za sobą cichy, lekko chrapliwy głos. Natychmiast się odwrócili, pochylając głowy.

Voldemort rozciągnął usta w zadowoleniu.

– Gotowi? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście, Panie – odpowiedział Draco.

Czarny Pan poklepał go po policzku.

– Ale nie obyło się bez kieliszka dla kurażu, co Draco?

Kolor, który jego twarz odzyskała po odrobinie alkoholu, odpłynął w jednej chwili.

– Nie szkodzi, Draco. Nie szkodzi. Znajdź Theodora. Za chwileczkę zaczynamy. Evanderze, chodź ze mną.

Evander, nie okazując zaskoczenia, jakie poczuł, podążył za nim do przylegającego do sali pokoju dziennego. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, odcinając ich od odgłosów przyjęcia.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia. Evander zrobił to samo, w niewielkiej odległości od niego, wpatrując się w jego plecy. Cisza, która zapadła, była niepokojąca.

Voldemort się odwrócił i Evander z trudem oderwał od niego spojrzenie, nie chcąc wyjść na bezczelnego. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Musiał zapanować nad nerwami. Przebywanie sam na sam z Czarnym Panem sprawiało, że serce zaczynało mu łomotać w klatce piersiowej, a włosy na ciele stawały dęba.

Coś w tym czarnoksiężniku sprawiało, że nie można było go zlekceważyć. Nęcił ogromną mocą i skłaniał do uległości samym spojrzeniem. Evander czuł, jak coś w nim wyrywa się ku niemu.

Nie chciał teraz tego roztrząsać. Skupił myśli na otoczeniu. Stojące po obu stronach małego stoliczka kawowego fotele w intensywnym, ciemnoniebieskim kolorze zachęcały, by w nich usiąść. Nad nimi wisiał okazały obraz Emeraldy Spokojnej, znanej szkockiej malarki z siedemnastego wieku. Po drugiej stronie pokoju był mały kominek i kolejna para, tym razem turkusowych, foteli. Wszystko oprawione było w złoto, które błyszczało w świetle świec.

Kiedy oczyścił umysł, jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na Voldemorcie.

– Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Evanderze – powiedział Czarny Pan powoli.

Evander rozszerzył oczy w zdziwieniu, ale skinął głową, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Voldemort obserwował go uważnie, a on robił wszystko, by przywrócić, a potem jeszcze utrzymać obojętną maskę na twarzy.

To, co zwykle było dla niego tak naturalne, że nie musiał w ogóle o tym myśleć, w jego obecności stawało się niemal niemożliwe.

Zganił się, przypominając sobie słowa Toma Riddle'a. Nic nie jest niemożliwe. Kąciki ust uniosły mu się ledwie zauważalnie. Voldemort zmrużył oczy, wwiercając w niego zimne jak lód spojrzenie, od którego nie potrafił się oderwać.

– Po pierwsze – zaczął. – Znajdziesz dla siebie następcę.

Wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał.

 _Następcę?_

Nie był przywódcą w Sytherinie.

– Potrzebujemy w Hogwarcie kogoś, kto w przyszłym roku zajmie pozycję, którą teraz dzielisz się z młodym Malfoyem. Daj spokój, Evanderze – powiedział nie pozwalając mu przerwać. – Dobrze wiem, że celowo trzymasz się w cieniu Draco – powiedział, wykrzywiając usta, jakby brzydziła go sama myśl zrezygnowania z możliwości sięgnięcia po władzę. – Wyjdziesz z tego cienia i zorganizujesz Ślizgonów, a pod koniec roku ogłosisz następcę, który będzie kontaktem między uczniami i nowym dyrektorem.

Evander potwierdził skinieniem głowy, że zrozumiał, chociaż nie wszystko było dla niego jasne. Co miał na myśli Czarny Pan, mówiąc o nowym dyrektorze?

– To, co teraz powiem, ma pozostać między nami, Evanderze.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział, widząc, że tego po nim oczekiwano.

– Planuję przejęcie zamku – powiedział i Evander zamarł, wpatrując się w czerwone tęczówki, przewidując, że dalsza część mu się nie spodoba. – Znajdziesz sposób, by wprowadzić część moich śmierciożerców do środka, żeby mogli zaatakować od wewnątrz.

Znów skinął głową. Tym razem ruch był mniej energiczny, a sam Evander wydawał się pogrążony w myślach. Voldemort czekał, uważnie się mu przyglądając. Kiedy chłopak nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy, jego twarz znów była nieprzenikniona. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się lekko. Evanderowi nie udało się zinterpretować tego uśmiechu.

– Trzeciego zadania zapewne się domyślasz – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyś podjął kolejną próbę zabicia Harry'ego Pottera.

Tym razem Evander nie dał po sobie poznać, że był zaskoczony. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, musiał się jednak mocno wysilić, by nie zdradzić się ze swoimi obawami.

– Powinienem z tym zaczekać do ataku na Hogwart? – zapytał rzeczowo.

Jeżeli miał przy tym zorganizować Ślizgonów i znaleźć przejścia prowadzące do zamku, nie sądził, by udało mu się wykonać te dwa zadania, jeśli wyrzucą go ze szkoły za morderstwo.

Czarny Pan milczał przez chwilę.

– Tak.

Evander skinął głową i odczekał, aż Voldemort wyjdzie. Kiedy poczuł, że znów może się ruszać, wrócił na salę i odszukał w tłumie Draco. Malfoy zdołał już przywołać na twarz swoją zwyczajową maskę.

– Czego chciał od ciebie Czarny Pan?

Evander pokiwał głową, dając mu znać, że nie zamierza nic powiedzieć. Rozejrzał się po sali. Znów widział wiele nieżyczliwych mu spojrzeń, ale tym razem miał inne sprawy na głowie, by się nimi przejmować.

– Gdzie Nott?

– Długo was nie było, odszedł na chwilę, powinien za moment wrócić.

Wypatrzył go w niewielkiej odległości od nich, kiwnął porozumiewawczo i chwilę później stali w wyznaczonym dla nich miejscu, otoczeni ciasnym pierścieniem zgromadzonych gości.

Voldemort przemawiał, obiecując lepsze czasy, które będą musieli najpierw okupić krwawą walką. Mówił w sposób, który mógł chwytać za serce, podnosić na duchu i wlewać nadzieję w zgorzkniałe umysły przedstawicieli starych, czystokrwistych rodów.

Evander nie odczuwał żadnego z tych efektów. Nie był też przedstawicielem czystokrwistego rodu, nie w tym sensie. Evander był tu nie dla wielkich idei. Stał w tej sali, czekając na Mroczny Znak, dla niego. Dla Lorda Voldemorta i jego fascynującej, niezgłębionej mocy. Dla Toma Riddle'a, szesnastoletniej wersji Czarnego Pana, który pokazał mu jak funkcjonować w świecie, który uważał za swój, a który chciał się go wyprzeć, pozbyć. Dla szansy, którą widział dla siebie, u boku jedynego czarodzieja, o którym wiedział, że może się od niego jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

Voldemort mówił długo, gestykulując zawzięcie, a zgromadzeni w sali balowej śmierciożercy słuchali uważnie, nie śmiejąc uronić choć słówka. Skrzacia orkiestra zniknęła i nic nie zagłuszało jego słów. Głos Voldemorta, dźwięczny i wysoki, odbijał się echem i, zwielokrotniony, spadał na słuchaczy jak grom z nieba, nieuchronny i nieprzejednany.

Kiedy przemowa dobiegła końca, Czarny Pan obwieścił początek ceremonii inicjacji i skinął na Notta, nakazując mu przyklęknąć. Chłopak bez wahania spełnił polecenie.

Voldemort mówił coś o przodkach, o czystości krwi, ale Evander nie potrafił skupić na tym myśli. Ekscytacja, jaka emanowała od Czarnego Pana, zmieszana z jego własnym niepokojem, który towarzyszył mu od opuszczenia tamtego saloniku, rozpraszały go zupełnie. Kątem oka przeskanował otoczenie. Zobaczył stojącego blisko Lairda, a zaraz za nim Lucjusza i Cohena, w pierwszym rzędzie obserwujących ceremonię.

Evander stał spokojnie, nie zdradzając się z żadną emocją. Powoli udzielało mu się jednak pobudzenie Czarnego Pana, zagłuszając wszelkie obawy.

Nott wyciągnął ramię na spotkanie z różdżką Voldemorta i wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Evander, chociaż niezmiernie ciekawy, jak dokładnie wygląda proces, nie poruszył się, czekając na własną kolej. Theodor Nott krzyczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Stojący obok niego Draco drgnął, ale poza tym nie okazał choćby cienia strachu. Tylko usta miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię, taką samą jak wtedy, kiedy kłamał.

Czarny Pan skończył z Nottem, ale nie odprawił go, więc chłopak pozostał, półklęcząc i jęcząc u jego stóp. Voldemort stanął przed Draco. Malfoy opuścił wzrok w wyrazie szacunku i przyklęknął, zanim jeszcze został o to poproszony. Czarny Pan znów powiedział coś o krwi i przodkach, co wydawało się być rytualnym zaklęciem.

Zadowolony, Voldemort naznaczył go mniej boleśnie. Chociaż Evander skłaniałby się ku teorii, że Draco był o wiele odporniejszy na ból i dlatego krzyknął tylko raz. Evander powstrzymał niestosowny w tym momencie uśmiech, który wynikał z zadowolenia poziomem wytrenowania Draco. Miał w tym zbyt duży udział, by nie czuć dumy z chłopaka.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, a Voldemort już stał przed nim. Evander również obniżył wzrok i miał zamiar uklęknąć, kiedy z tłumu ktoś wyrwał się z krzykiem.

– Nie zasługuje na to! – usłyszeli wszyscy.

W sali do tej pory panowała absolutna cisza, ale po nieroztropnym komentarzu podniósł się szmer.

Evander zacisnął pięści, walcząc ze sobą. Nienawidził łatki, którą mu przyczepiono, odkąd miał jedenaście lat. Całe swoje życie poświęcił, by nie czuć się gorszym od innych. Teraz, kiedy wstępował w świat, który opierał się w przytłaczającej większości na szacunku, jego przeszłość powracała do niego. Odczuł to, jak uderzenie obuchem w głowę.

Wirowało mu przed oczami, a krew gotowała się w żyłach, kiedy słuchał kolejnych obelg.

– Brudna krew – wkrótce dołączył kolejny głos. Magicznie zmieniony, wibrował echem. – Nie jest godzien Znaku!

Ekscytacja, która do tej pory emanowała z Voldemorta, na moment przygasła, ustępując miejsca chłodnej furii.

– Kto śmie kwestionować moje decyzje? – zagrzmiał. – Pokaż się, odważny czarodzieju. Pozwolę ci przemówić.

Evander nie ruszył się, przez cały ten czas skupiając wzrok na małym pyłku na szacie Voldemorta i nasłuchując. Był przekonany, że ten drugi głos należał do Rowle'a. Gdyby dostał taką możliwość, bez wahania ciskałby klątwami w mężczyznę, dając ujście kumulowanemu przez lata poczuciu niesprawiedliwości.

Sądząc po szeleście szat i stukocie obcasów o posadzkę, krnąbrny czarodziej wyszedł przed pierwszy szereg obserwujących inicjację i pokłonił się przed Czarnym Panem.

– Powtórzę to, co powiedziałem wcześniej, co uważa wielu z nas. Ten bękart zdrajczyni krwi nie jest godny bycia twoim sługą, Panie. Nie jest godny posiadania Znaku – powiedział i Evander już był pewien. To był Thorfinn.

– To poważne oskarżenie. Evanderze, masz coś na swoją obronę? – zadrwił Czarny Pan i Evander zaklął w myślach. Voldemort zrobił to specjalnie, bo według wszelkiej powszechnej wiedzy _mógł_ być czarodziejem półkrwi, a już _na pewno_ był synem zdrajczyni.

– Thorfinnowi Rowle może się to nie spodobać – zaczął bezbarwnym głosem, – ale moja krew jest tak czysta, jak prawdopodobnie nawet jego własna nie jest – powiedział wiedząc, że wywoła tym burzę.

Nie pomylił się, bo w całej sali balowej zawrzało po jego słowach. Evander pozostał niewzruszony.

– Zamierzasz to rozwinąć, chłopcze? – zapytał Czarny Pan.

Evander wstrzymał się z odpowiedzią.

– Zaspokajanie ciekawości pana Rowle'a nie jest moim priorytetem – zaryzykował.

To były źle dobrane słowa. Voldemort nie pojął, albo nie chciał pojąć jego aluzji.

– Ale zaspokajanie mojej ciekawości, powinno – warknął wściekle i skierował na niego różdżkę. Evander zacisnął zęby, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać okrzyku, a ból, który poczuł, zwalił go z nóg. Przyklęknął w pozycji, w której powinien był teraz przyjmować Mroczny Znak, ale sekundę później opadł do przodu, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się dłońmi przed upadkiem.

Ból skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął. Jego mięśnie, przyzwyczajone do niemałych jego dawek, rozluźniały się już, niwelując efekty _Crucio_ do znośnego minimum.

– Najwyraźniej wiesz więcej, niż my. Powiedz, chłopcze – usłyszał nad uchem. – Kim jest twój ojciec?

Evander wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. Niechętnie przyznał sam przed sobą, że pomimo częstych treningów z Draco, nie był przygotowany na tak wielką dawkę bólu.

– Nie powinni wiedzieć – wyszeptał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i spojrzał Voldemortowi prosto w oczy, "głośno myśląc" o dzienniku matki. – Jeszcze nie teraz.

Jeżeli Czarny Pan pamiętał wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat i to, co zobaczył wdzierając się wtedy do jego umysłu, będzie wiedział, co kryło się w tym pamiętniku.

Voldemort tym razem podążył za oferowaną mu przez Evandera sugestią i sięgnął po wspomnienie z nocy po poprzednim przyjęciu. Evander odczuł to wtargnięcie prawie tak boleśnie, jak wcześniejszą klątwę, ale udało mu się zdusić okrzyk do ledwie westchnięcia.

 _Powiedziałam mu, że ojcem mojego dziecka jest James Potter._

Voldemort odsunął się o kilka kroków, obserwując Evandera ostrożnie. Evander na powrót przywołał obojętną maskę, która łamała się co chwilę pod grymasem bólu i podniósł się do odpowiedniej pozycji, gotowy na przyjęcie Znaku. Spojrzał w rubinowe oczy Czarnego Pana, gotowy na kolejną inwazję na swój umysł, która jednak nie nadeszła.

– Wykonasz swoje zadanie? – zapytał Voldemort tak cicho, że słyszeli go tylko Evander i Draco. Theodora w to nie wliczał, bo Nott nadal jęczał, całkowicie skupiony na swoim bólu.

Spojrzenie, jakie mu posłał Voldemort, było twarde i zimne. Oczekiwał bezwarunkowego potwierdzenia. A Evander mógł mu je dać.

– To mi w niczym nie przeszkodzi, Panie – powiedział pewnie.

Czarny Pan ociągał się jeszcze, po czym zrobił krok do przodu.

– Wyciągnij rękę, Evanderze – powiedział miękko Voldemort.

Evander, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane w sposób, który przywoływał stare wspomnienia, wyciągnął dłoń i westchnął, kiedy różdżka dotknęła jego ciała. Pod skórą pojawiła się plama atramentowej czerni, która rosła i rosła, rozlewając się po przedramieniu i kształtując w znany symbol.

– _W imię przodków, w imię krwi, w imię zasad. Za dany nam dar, weź odpowiedzialność_ – wyrecytował Voldemort.

– _Biorę_ – odpowiedział na wydechu, wciąż walcząc z efektami zaklęcia torturującego.

Dopiero po tym, jak wyraził zgodę, znak wypalił się w jego skórze. Wniknął głęboko w jego ciało. Czuł, jak pieczenie rozchodzi się po żyłach, dociera do serca i tam wybucha nowym ogniskiem bólu. Mięsień zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym wznowił pracę, tłocząc krew do pozostałych narządów w ciele. Mało brakowało, a straciłby równowagę i upadł. Udało mu się utrzymać w pozycji, w której się znajdował, klęcząc na jedno kolano. Ogień trawił jego żyły przez następnych kilka minut, ale po efektach o wiele boleśniejszego w skutkach Zaklęcia Cruciatus, Evander zauważył, że samo wypalenie Mrocznego Znaku ledwie go zapiekło.


	2. 02

**02.**

* * *

Stał w Wielkiej Sali, więc nie rozumiał, skąd wzięło się w nim to nieprzyjemne przeczucie. Rozejrzał się, mrugając zawzięcie. Stoły poszczególnych domów zapełnione były wpatrzonymi w jego kierunku uczniami. Za nim stał stół profesorów. Dyrektor przypatrywał mu się z uwagą. Jego oczy błyszczały z niezdrowej ciekawości. Gestem wskazał w kierunku stołka.

Wtedy Evander zrozumiał.

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego ponaglająco. W ręce trzymała starą Tiarę Przydziału. Evander nadal się nie ruszył, więc odczytała jego nazwisko ponownie.

– Verlaine, Evander – powiedziała z naganą w głosie.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę i prawie się potknął o własne nogi. To go otrzeźwiło. Nie miał jedenastu lat. Nie pojmował, dlaczego kazano mu ponownie przejść przez Ceremonię Przydziału, ale przestał się bać. Zmierzył kapelusz krytycznym spojrzeniem, wysunął podbródek i z gracją opadł na stołek, natychmiast prostując plecy.

 **Witaj, Evanderze Verlaine.** Głos Tiary był skrzekliwy i lekko zachrypnięty, ale z nutką czegoś dziwnie znajomego, jakby kiedyś często go słyszał, ale nie pamiętał gdzie i u kogo. **Hmm… Trudny wybór. Ale silna lojalność wobec rodziny, tak, powinieneś być w Gryffindorze.**

Prychnął, natychmiast się orientując, że to zbędne.

 _Lojalność wobec krwi to raczej cecha Ślizgonów, głupia czapko_ , warknął w myślach.

 **To prawda** , przyznała Tiara. **Tylko, że twoja rodzina jest w Gryffindorze, Evanderze Verlaine. Tak, powinieneś być w tym samym domu, co twój brat.**

Evander otworzył oczy, które nie wiedział kiedy zamknął.

Nie, nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Nie był Gryfonem. Poza tym, jego _rodzina_ była w _Slytherinie_. Innej _nie miał_. Był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości.

 **Gryffindor!**

Evander gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął kapelusz z głowy, wyrywając go z dłoni trzymającej go McGonagall. Wstał i rzucił tiarę na ziemię, odwracając się do nauczycieli.

– Jestem w Slytherinie – syknął, odchodząc w stronę swojego Domu.

Obudził się zlany potem. Nie miał tego koszmaru od lat. Spojrzał na stojący na szafce nocnej zegarek. Kwadrans do piątej rano.

Oparł się o zagłówek łóżka i przetarł oczy, usuwając resztki snu z powiek. Starał się o tym nie myśleć przez ostatnich kilka dni, ale nie mógł odsuwać tego w nieskończoność.

Harry Potter był jego przyrodnim bratem. Ten sam Potter, którego pomagał zabić na drugim roku. Ten sam Potter, którego z uporem ignorował przez kolejne lata nauki w Hogwarcie. Potter – Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a.

Czy rzeczywiście miało to dla niego jakieś znaczenie? Czy tylko próbował sobie wmówić, że chłopak nic go nie obchodzi? A może coś zupełnie odwrotnego? Minęło zbyt mało czasu, żeby mógł odpowiedzieć na te pytania sam przed sobą. Upora się z tym jeszcze przed decydującą chwilą. Ostatecznie, i tak nie miał wyboru. Dawno już zdecydował, po której stronie konfliktu stoi. Dostał zadanie od Czarnego Pana i musiał je wykonać, albo słono za to zapłaci.

Złapał się za głowę, masując skronie. To nie jedyne, z czym będzie miał problemy. Jak miał wyjść z cienia i przejąć przywództwo w Domu Węża, skoro wiązała go Błękitna Przysięga, złożona Malfoyowi?

Mógł spróbować przekonać Draco, żeby zwolnił go z części przysięgi, w końcu lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana obowiązywała Draco tak samo, jak jego. Nie mógł mu jednak powiedzieć, dlaczego zamierzał przejąć władzę w Slytherinie. Voldemort zabronił mówić komukolwiek o zadaniu, które dostał.

Paradoksalnie, sprowadzenie śmierciożerców do zamku wydawało się więc najprostszym z zadań, które otrzymał. Wprawdzie nie znał jeszcze żadnego sposobu na przeprowadzenie ich przez bariery bez informowania o tym dyrektora, ale liczył na to, że wymyśli coś na miejscu.

Książki, które miał czytać, leżały nietknięte od dnia inicjacji. Evander wciąż i wciąż analizował wszelkie możliwości. Obmyślał plany i testował różne strategie. Jak dotąd, każda kończyła się fiaskiem, albo tak wielką ilością niemożliwych do przewidzenia czynników, że nie potrafił zdecydować się na żaden konkretny kierunek działania.

Czas mijał i powrót do Hogwartu zbliżał się nieuchronnie. Alan stał się do tego stopnia nieznośny, że wszyscy domownicy zaczęli go, mniej lub bardziej świadomie, unikać.

Wspólne posiłki okazywały się torturą. Laird znikał na całe dnie, a Isla karciła chłopaka, na krótko wymuszając na nim względny spokój. Na tydzień przed wyjazdem, Evander przyuważył Aidena, jak przygwoździł młodszego brata do ściany i zagroził mu czymś paskudnym, sądząc po reakcji dzieciaka, po czym mały Alan przez resztę wakacji tylko przygryzał wargę i zamykał się w pokoju ze swoją sową, zamęczając biednego ptaka swoją paplaniną.

Evander zabrał gazetę ze stołu i, korzystając z chwilowej ciszy, przejrzał nagłówki. Nic. Miał nadzieję, że dowie się, jaki był powód, dla którego jego wuj wrócił poprzedniego wieczoru w tak opłakanym stanie. Wyglądał, jakby brał udział w wielkiej bitwie i właściwie nie wykluczał, że tak właśnie było. Tymczasem Ministerstwo najwyraźniej tuszowało kolejne posunięcia Czarnego Pana. Jakikolwiek mieli powód, wyjście na jaw prawdy było kwestią czasu.

Chciał zapytać Lairda wprost, ale od czasu inicjacji nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Evander podejrzewał, że sam był temu winny. Nie chciał zobaczyć w jego oczach, niewypowiedzianego na głos, oskarżenia. Uciekał przed konfrontacją.

Przez większość czasu siedział zamknięty w pokoju, albo włóczył się po przylegających do dworu ziemiach, zdala od wścibskich oczu rodziny. Czytał, albo rozmyślał nad zadaniem, które dostał. Nad tym, jak od tego roku znów wszystko w jego życiu zmieni się za sprawą pewnego mrocznego Lorda.

Od połowy tygodnia był już w większości spakowany. Kiedy nadszedł pierwszy września, Evander wrzucił do kufra tylko kilka rzeczy i przelewitował go do holu jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Nie bez pewnego rozbawienia spostrzegł, że kufer Alana jako pierwszy znalazł się przy drzwiach.

Przy stole atmosfera gęsta była od pełnego spektrum emocji. Evander widział lekki niepokój w oczach Lairda i rozdarcie w postawie Isli. Zazwyczaj chłodna kobieta, tym razem skakała wokół swojego najmłodszego syna, jednocześnie dumna i zmartwiona tym, że obie jej pociechy wyjeżdżają i zobaczy je dopiero na święta.

Aiden odczuwał wyraźną ulgę, czego nie omieszkał też skomentować.

– Nareszcie będę miał spokój – mruknął, smarując tosta dżemem. – Tak co znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś kumpla i nie będziesz zawracał mi głowy.

– Aiden – skarcił go Laird automatycznie. – Jeżeli Alan będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy, to oczywiście mu jej udzielisz – polecił.

Aiden spojrzał na ojca urażony.

– Oczywiście, że udzielę. _Silniejsi razem_. Tak, pamiętam. Co nie oznacza, że będę jego niańką.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki!

– Zawsze będziesz mógł przyjść do mnie – odezwał się Evander, uśmiechając łagodnie i puszczając młodszemu z kuzynów oczko. – Jeżeli twój brat nie będzie potrafił ci pomóc…

Aiden spojrzał na niego krzywo i złapał brata za nadgarstek, odwracając jego uwagę od Evandera. Jedenastolatek, zupełnie zaskoczony jego propozycją, dopiero po chwili zwrócił się w stronę chłopaka.

– Pomogę ci ze wszystkim, jasne? Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – zadeklarował poważnym tonem.

Mały Alan skinął głową i wymamrotał podziękowania.

Evander zerknął na Lairda. Jego wuj pokręcił głową, odrobinę rozbawiony.

* * *

– Może moglibyśmy…

– Nie, skarbie – zaczął stanowczo Laird, ale zaraz dodał miękko. – Od teraz będzie gorąco. Nie chcę ryzykować. Chłopcy są wystarczająco dorośli, żeby zrozumieć, ale niemowlę w tych czasach… – zawiesił głos.

– Rozumiem.

Evander wycofał się i zaczekał w pewnej odległości, opierając się o ramę okna i wyglądając na ogród. Isla minęła go, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Korzystając, że drzwi są uchylone, wszedł do gabinetu wuja. Laird stał przy oknie w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej przed chwilą Evander.

Odchrząknął.

– Za chwilę ruszamy – powiedział Laird odwracając się. Był przygnębiony, Evander wyczuwał to, pomimo doskonale opanowanego wyrazu twarzy jego wuja.

– Chciałbym, żebyś odpowiedział mi na jedno pytanie – powiedział wprost.

Laird skinął głową i wskazał gestem fotel.

– Pytaj.

Evander nie ruszył się, więc Laird również nie podszedł do biurka. Spojrzał za to uważniej na Evandera.

– Ilu sojuszników straciłeś od ogłoszenia mojej inicjacji?

Chciał to wiedzieć. Chciał znać nazwiska. Nie był jeszcze pewny, co mógłby z tą wiedzą zrobić, ale po prostu chciał _wiedzieć_.

– Nie musisz się tym martwić – powiedział Laird.

Zaskoczył go tym pytaniem, bo mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się jeszcze intensywniej.

– Nie martwię się. Nie mam na to wpływu. Na razie – dodał.

– Niewielu. Większość tylko dużo gada, ale mają oczy i widzą kto ma władzę w Wizengamocie. Dopóki mam przy sobie najważniejsze rody, reszta zostanie.

– Rowle...

– Rowle zrobi to, co mu rozkaże Czarny Pan. Tak samo jak reszta śmierciożerców.

Evander posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Nie będzie krył niechęci. Pozostali to wyczują. Uznają, że sojusz się rozpada i uciekną, zanim statek zacznie nabierać wody.

– Nie pouczaj mnie jak prowadzić politykę, chłopcze – skarcił go spojrzeniem. – Wiem jak temu zaradzić. Kiedy mówię, że nie musisz się martwić, to właśnie mam na myśli – dodał.

Evander skinął głową wiedząc, że nic z niego nie wyciągnie. Już miał opuścić gabinet, kiedy Laird go zatrzymał.

– Wiem, że dostałeś od Czarnego Pana zadanie – powiedział.

– Zgadza się.

– Co to za zadanie?

Evander pokręcił głową.

– Gdybym mógł jakoś pomóc…

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział i, po sekundzie zawahania, wyszedł.

Był zaskoczony deklaracją pomocy. Nie wynikała ze zwykłej troski, bo Laird nigdy nie okazywał tego typu uczuć, a na pewno nie wobec niego. Do tej pory nawet nie przypuszczał, że Laird mógłby trzymać w sobie przez tyle lat wyrzuty sumienia po incydencie z dziennikiem. Nic innego jednak nie tłumaczyło jego propozycji. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że to nie była jego wina. Evander obwiniał go, owszem, przez pierwszych kilka tygodni, dopóki nie uspokoił się i nie nabrał dystansu do całej sytuacji. Później nawet poszedł do wuja i powiedział wprost, że się mylił, oskarżając go o złe intencje. Z czasem oboje puścili to w niepamięć. Tak przynajmniej sądził.

– Wszyscy są gotowi – usłyszał zza pleców. Aiden wszedł do gabinetu, żeby pośpieszyć swojego ojca. – Alan nie schodzi z kufra.

– Chodźmy więc – odpowiedział mu Laird.

Po tonie jego głosu Evander poznał, że mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechał. Kiedy się deportowali z holu, uśmiech nadal gościł na jego twarzy, ale lądując w punkcie aportacyjnym miał już nałożoną na twarz swą zwykłą, obojętną maskę.

Na peronie od razu spostrzegł grupkę witających się siódmorocznych Ślizgonów. Pożegnał się z wujem i ciotką, skinął Aidenowi i poczochrał włosy małego Alana, po czym podszedł do swoich kolegów z roku.

– Możemy wsiadać – oznajmił swoje przybycie.

– Spokojnie. – Pansy Parkinson przeczesała długie włosy dłonią, rozrzucając je wokół ramimon. – Jako siódmy rocznik możemy wykopać małolatów z dowolnego przedziału. Zrobię to z najwyższą przyjemnością.

Evander wywrócił oczami.

– Nie powinnaś czasem, jako prefekt, pilnować, żeby właśnie takie sytuacje nie miały miejsca? – powiedział przesłodzonym tonem, drażniąc się z dziewczyną.

– Chciałbyś mieć tę władzę, Evander – odpowiedziała z tą samą manierą. – Niestety, nie masz.

– Za to ja mam. Chodźcie – powiedział Draco.

Był lekko rozdrażniony. Evander podarował sobie komentarz, podążając za nim z lewitującym z prawej strony kufrem. Pociąg nie był jeszcze nawet w połowie pełny, ale Pansy uparła się, że jako prefekci, ona i Draco muszą siedzieć blisko lokomotywy, więc spełniła zachciankę i wyrzuciła z przedziału kilku Puchonów i Gryfonkę, których wiek Evander oceniał na trzynaście, może czternaście lat.

– Ten rok zapowiada się uroczo – powiedziała śpiewnie i z gracją opadła na siedzenie, zajmując miejsce w środku i sadzając po swojej lewej stronie Draco, a po prawej Blaise'a. Jej przyjaciółka, Tracey Davis, została przez nią zmuszona, by usiąść między Evanderem, a Theodorem. Evander skinął Pansy głową w podziękowaniu za przegrodę oddzielającą go od Notta. Parkinson, zadowolona, że docenił gest, posłała mu czarujący, w jej mniemaniu, uśmiech.

– To jak – zagadnął Blaise, kiedy opuścili przedmieścia Londynu. – Dowiem się, co miał do ogłoszenia Czarny Pan na przyjęciu u Theo?

Evander zerknął na Draco. Blondyn zrozumiał spojrzenie i posłał takie samo ostrzeżenie Nottowi, ale nie było całkowitej pewności, że ten posłucha.

– Nie jest to coś, o czym możemy mówić, a już na pewno nie w pociągu – powiedział Draco.

Blaise się obruszył.

– Obiecaliście. A pociąg nie jest problemem – powiedział i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

– Daj spokój, Blaise. Takie zaklęcie złamie byle czternastolatek. Na drugim roku znałem silniejsze – odparł Draco. – Obiecaliśmy, że dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Ten czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Nikt nic nie powie – powiedział sugestywnie, jednocześnie posyłając kolejny znak Theodorowi. Dopiero wtedy się rozluźnił, co oznaczało, że Nott zgodził się współpracować.

Evander, który przezornie rzucił własne zaklęcia jeszcze zanim Blaise skończył zadawać swoje pytanie, odezwał się.

– Przez twój nietakt, Blaise, mielibyśmy niemałe kłopoty.

Wstał, przeszedł przez przedział i gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz z _Potterem_.

– Ktoś podsłuchiwał? Kto to?

Evander zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Gryfona. Jedno z zaklęć, którymi obłożył drzwi sprawiało, że próbującemu podsłuchać podeszwy butów przyklejały się do podłogi. Niegroźne, a dezorientujące przeciwnika i, o ile delikwent nie zna przeciwzaklęcia, razem z _Cave Inimicum_ , informującym o zbliżającym się wrogu, dawało doskonałe rezultaty.

Z przedziału dochodziły zaciekawione głosy. Evander zasłaniał ciałem wejście, więc póki co, nikt nie zauważył kim był podsłuchujący ich śmiałek. Potter wyzywająco wlepiał w niego, ukryte za okularami, szmaragdowe oczy. Evander wahał się, przyglądając Potterowi zachłannie, tuszując to wrednym uśmieszkiem.

– Jakiś piątoroczniak, Gryfon – powiedział. Machnął ręką, usuwając skutki zaklęcia i dodał bezgłośnie. – Spadaj.

Potterowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Odchodząc obejrzał się jeszcze, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Evander, sam zaskoczony tym, co właśnie zrobił, stał jeszcze przez chwilę w drzwiach, obserwując korytarz, w którym zniknął jego brat. _Przyrodni brat_ , poprawił się, jakby to było w jakiś sposób istotne.

Otrząsnął się i przywołał obojętność na twarz.

– Puściłem go. Szukał kogoś innego.

Theodor skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Evander zamknął drzwi i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

– Gdybyś się przykładał do lekcji legilimencji, pewnie słyszałbyś jego myśli z miejsca, w którym siedzisz.

Blaise już chciał się sprzeciwić, twierdząc, że to "przecież nie jest możliwe", ale wzrok Evandera go uciszył. _Później nam to wyjaśnisz_ , obiecywało jego spojrzenie. Obaj wiedzieli, że Evander nie zamierzał niczego wyjaśniać.

Stukające w regularnym rytmie koła pociągu przez jakiś czas były jedynym, co było słychać w przedziale. Evander, wbrew swoim zwyczajom, nie wyciągnął książki, nadal mając wiele spraw do przemyślenia. Incydent sprzed chwili był kolejną pozycją na jego liście.

Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobił? Zawsze słuchał instynktu, a ten podpowiedział mu w tamtym momencie, żeby, wbrew logice, zataił przed nimi obecność Pottera. Gdyby to się wydało, miałby spore kłopoty. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ta decyzja przyniesie mu jeszcze w przyszłości korzyści.

Zaczęło się ściemniać. Evander spojrzał po współpasażerach. Tracey i Blaise ziewali na przemian, Nott, z zaciśniętymi w cienką linię ustami masował przedramię, na którym od niedawna był Mroczny Znak. Pansy spała, a głowa opadła jej na ramię Draco. Spojrzał na Malfoya, ale blondyn nie reagował. Wpatrzony w uciekający za oknem obraz zdawał się zmagać z niewygodnymi myślami. Był spięty, oddychał płytko i nieregularnie, co jakiś czas wzdychając bezgłośnie. Brwi marszczył, zapewne wtedy, kiedy jakaś nieprzyjemna myśl przechodziła mu przez głowę.

Znał go na wylot i miał pewność, że Draco martwi się czymś poważnym.

– Możesz przestać się na mnie gapić? To mnie rozprasza – mruknął.

Evander ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wpatrywał się w chłopaka od dłuższego czasu.

– Coś cię martwi – powiedział.

Draco oderwał wzrok od szyby i utkwił go w Evanderze.

– Tak jak ciebie. Nie biegasz po wszystkich, zwierzając się, więc nie oczekuj ode mnie tego samego.

Evander nie odpowiedział.

– Przestań się gapić – powtórzył Draco po dłuższej chwili.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na krajobraz za oknem. Byli blisko. Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Wkrótce zatrzymał się zupełnie.

– Wyjdźcie – powiedział Evander, wracając spojrzeniem do Draco.

Malfoy westchnął, ale nie sprzeciwił się. Blaise i Nott chcieli zaprotestować, ale Draco gestem nakazał im opuścić przedział.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Evander w chwili, w której drzwi przedziału się zamknęły.

– Jakie zadanie dostałeś? – Draco odpowiedział pytaniem.

– Nie wolno mi tego powiedzieć.

Draco westchnął.

– Rezygnuję z quidditcha – powiedział. – Nie mam już do tego serca.

Evander milczał przez chwilę.

– Dostałeś własne zadanie – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Draco odwrócił wzrok, nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając. Dla Evandera to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.

Pozwolił mu na wcześniejszą zmianę tematu.

– Nie rezygnuj. Musimy zachować pozory. Jego powrót nie jest jeszcze dla wszystkich taki oczywisty.

Draco skinął głową, robiąc krok do tyłu. Evander zatrzymał go, zanim się obrócił. Szarpnął się, ale nie na tyle, żeby wyrwać z uścisku.

– Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy – powiedział.

– Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro nie mogę wiedzieć w czym?

– Jakoś wymyślę, jak to obejść – powiedział, puszczając mu oczko.

Draco zacisnął usta w cienką linię i skinął głową.

– Skoro tak mówisz.

Ukrywał coś. Więcej niż jedną rzecz. Podjął kolejną próbę wyjścia z przedziału i tym razem Evander go nie zatrzymywał.

Potrafił czytać z ludzi jak z książek, ale nie mógł w ten sposób wyczytać wszystkiego. W tym momencie bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co takiego ukrywał przed nim Draco.

* * *

Wyszli z peronu i skierowali się ku powozom. Evander szedł obok Draco, kiedy ten w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, zmieszany.

– Co…?

– Nic – wtrącił mu w słowo Draco. – Nie widzisz ich jeszcze?

Evander przez moment nie wiedział o co mu chodzi.

– Testrale – podpowiedział blondyn.

Westchnął. Słyszał kiedyś, że to one ciągną powozy, ale nie dawał wiary plotkom.

– Są piękne – powiedział Draco z miną, która mówiła zupełnie co innego.

– Kto? – zapytał Evander ostrożnie.

Czuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Nie z powodu bycia świadkiem czyjejś śmierci, a z powodu możliwości zobaczenia tych stworzeń.

 _Będziesz miał jeszcze okazję, by je zobaczyć. Po ataku na szkołę_ , przypomniał sam sobie.

– Ojciec – mruknął Draco. – Sprowadził mugola do lochów. Po torturach, kazał mi go zabić.

Draco spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Takie spojrzenie było częste u Evandera, nie u niego. Nie spodziewał się, że to Draco pierwszy będzie miał na sumieniu czyjeś życie.

W jego oczach cały czas był niewinnym chłopakiem. Evander drgnął w niejasnym odruchu, podczas gdy Malfoy w porę się otrząsnął i wszedł do powozu. Evanderowi pozostało tylko podążyć za nim.

Siedzieli już przy stołach, kiedy pierwszoroczniacy weszli do Sali i stanęli przed stołem nauczycielskim w szeregu. Evander spostrzegł wśród grupki nowych uczniów blond czuprynę Alana. Zamyślił się. Pomimo ostatniego nawrotu koszmaru, z sentymentem wspominał własny przydział. Ostatecznie trafił tam, gdzie pragnął. Minęło tyle czasu, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie czuł, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Pierwszy rok był dla niego zasnuty mgłą. Wspomnienia z tego okresu były nieostre i zatarte, jakby należały do jakiegoś poprzedniego życia.

Tiara zaczęła śpiewać. Evander słuchał jej słów, wychwytując zawoalowane nawoływanie do zajęcia "właściwej strony". Zerknął na towarzyszy, ale żaden z nich nie słuchał kapelusza. Ich ignorancja czasami przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Wrócił spojrzeniem do stołu nauczycieli. Grono pedagogiczne zwiększyło się tego roku o dwie nowe twarze. Trochę go to zaskoczyło. Poznawał Emmelinę Vance, przyjaciółkę jego matki, ze zdjęć z czasu wojny. Obok niej siedział Isaac Podmore. Evander nie potrafił skojarzyć z nim nic więcej ponad to, że był pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii.

Widok nowych osób przy stole nauczycielskim nigdy nie był dla niego zaskoczeniem. Po sześciu latach w Hogwarcie każdy wiedział, że posada profesora obrony przed czarną magią najprawdopodobniej była przeklęta. Skąd jednak dwóch nowych nauczycieli, skoro miejsce było tylko jedno?

Wicedyrektorka zaczęła czytać nazwiska, kiedy Evander przyglądał się kadrze profesorskiej, ale zauważył, kiedy McGonagall zbliżała się do końca alfabetu, że Tiara przydzieliła do Slytherinu tylko trzy osoby. Zdziwiło go to, bo zawsze podział na domy rozkładał się względnie równo.

– Verlaine, Alan – zagrzmiał głos nauczycielki transmutacji i jego kuzyn wyszedł na środek, siadając na stołku z przerażoną miną.

– Slytherin! – wykrzyczała Tiara, jakby zrezygnowana.

Wzbudziło to niemały niepokój w Evanderze. Reszta stołu Ślizgonów, w przeważającej większości, nie zwracała na przydział uwagi, automatycznie klaszcząc, gdy rozbrzmiewało nazwisko Salazara Slytherina, ale zauważył kilkoro uczniów, uważnie rozglądających się wokół. Odnalazł wzrokiem Aidena. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i to wystarczyło, żeby wiedział, że Aiden również zauważył nieprawidłowość.

Dyrektor wstał i uderzył łyżeczką o puchar, a w Wielkiej Sali natychmiast zrobiło się cicho.

– Witajcie, moi drodzy. Najmłodsi z was liczą ledwie jedenaście wiosen, najstarsi mają po siedemnaście lat. Wychowywaliście się w czasach pokoju, a wojnę znacie tylko z opowieści rodziców i dziadków. Niestety, błogi spokój, w którym żyjemy, dobiega końca. Wielu z was już zauważyło znaki. Mamy niemal pewność, że po szesnastu latach ukrywania się, czarnoksiężnik, którego znacie jako Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, Lord Voldemort, powrócił. Niedługo przyjdzie wam na nowo odnaleźć się w świecie, którego szczęśliwie nie było wam dane do tej pory poznać, przyjdzie wam wkroczyć w życie, do którego nie jesteście przygotowani.

– Hogwart od setek lat szczyci się mianem szkoły sposobiącej młodych czarodziejów do dorosłego życia. Nie inaczej jest i teraz. W obliczu nowego zagrożenia, wasza szkoła wychodzi wam na przeciw. Wspólnie z Radą Nadzorczą i Ministerstwem Magii ustaliliśmy, że wszystkim przydadzą się dodatkowe zajęcia. Razem z Ministerstwem sprowadziliśmy do Hogwartu najlepszych nauczycieli, którzy przygotują was do tego, co będzie na was czekać po opuszczeniu murów szkoły. Kochani, pragnę ogłosić, że w tym roku macie dodatkowy przedmiot obowiązkowy. Lekcje pojedynkowania! – Dyrektor oznajmił to w taki sposób, jakby ogłaszał nie dodatkową lekcję, a zwolnienie z kilku innych. W sali panowała bezwzględna cisza. – Nie będę dzisiaj męczył was szczegółami, te poznacie na pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Nadchodzą mroczne czasy. Odrzućcie uprzedzenia i zobaczcie drugiego człowieka takim, jakim jest. Niech te zajęcia będą dla was sposobnością, by nawiązać nowe znajomości między domami. Niech ich swobodna atmosfera prowadzi do nowych sojuszy. Niech wspólnie spędzony czas pozostanie w waszej pamięci, pośród przyjemnie spędzonych w tej szkole wspomnień.

– Oczywiście, nasz woźny, pan Filch przypomina…

Reszty nikt nie słuchał. Evander spojrzał po twarzach swoich sąsiadów. Każdy z nich miał zniesmaczoną minę. Zerknął na pozostałe stoły, zauważając pewną prawidłowość. Piąty i siódmy rocznik były tak przerażone, że mało nie parsknął śmiechem. Gryfoni patrzyli po sobie ze zrozumieniem.

Wrócił wzrokiem do Ślizgonów.

– Już widzę te wszystkie przyjemne wspomnienia z Gryfonami. Jak miażdżę ich w pojedynkach. To rzeczywiście będą przyjemne wspomnienia – podsumował wystąpienie dyrektora Draco.

Pozostali ochoczo przyznali mu rację.

Evander zapatrzył się w stół niewidzącym wzrokiem.

– On buduje armię… – mruknął.

– Co?

– Dumbledore. Buduje armię. Spójrzcie prawdzie w oczy, kto poza Ślizgonami popiera Czarnego Pana? Wyjątki. Dumbledore wie, że nadchodzi wojna. Wie, że będą potrzebować więcej walczących. Tworzy armię złożoną z dzieciaków. Kto będzie walczył z dziećmi? Ilu zwolenników przez to straci Czarny Pan?

Zamilkli. _Cholera_ , nie o to mu chodziło. Zerknął na Draco. Zadanie zadaniem, ale obowiązywała go złożona Malfoyowi przysięga. Na ile mógł sobie pozwolić?

– Ilu Ślizgonów mamy na pierwszym roku? – zadał kolejne trudne pytanie.

Szybkie spojrzenia na koniec stołu zaowocowały zdezorientowaniem na ich twarzach. Na pierwszym roku w ich domu było czterech uczniów.

– Ten rok nie będzie dla nas łatwy – zawyrokował.

To, czego nie powiedział na głos, było oczywiste dla wszystkich tych, którzy go słyszeli. Ślizgoni zawsze trzymali się razem, ale teraz będzie chodziło o coś więcej.

Nieprzyjemną ciszę między nimi rozładowało dopiero pojawienie się kolacji. Napełnił puchar i wsłuchał się w gwar rozmów. Z sąsiedniego stołu dochodziła ostra wymiana zdań. Krukoni spierali się o ostatnie artykuły Proroka. Evander pokiwał głową do własnych myśli. Czekał ich ostatni rok nauki. Za dziesięć miesięcy będą dorośli, zasilą szeregi Czarnego Pana i staną do walki o lepsze jutro. Sam się do tego przygotowywał przez lata i wiedział, pomimo słów Dumbledore'a, że wielu innych uczniów odebrało podobne do niego wychowanie. Ich rodzice, nauczeni przez własne doświadczenia, nie zostawiali spraw losowi. Pierwsze zajęcia z pojedynkowania pokażą, jak wielu z nich miało w wakacje prywatne lekcje i przeczuwał, że będzie to przynajmniej jedna trzecia, jeśli nie nawet połowa uczniów z jego rocznika.

Znów spojrzał na stół Gryfonów. Harry Potter siedział w otoczeniu przyjaciół, poważny i skupiony, ale szczęśliwy. Evander przyglądał się mu przez dłuższą chwilę. Pewnie powinien czuć jakieś przywiązanie, może ciekawość. Nie czuł nic. Ani wtedy, w pociągu, ani teraz, kiedy bezkarnie wgapiał się w Wybrańca. Ucieszył się. Brak jakichkolwiek uczuć wobec chłopaka wiele ułatwiał.

Jeden z problemów rozwiązał się sam, co nie znaczyło, że do pozostałych również rozwiązanie znajdzie się samo. Włócząc się po posiadłości przez ostatni tydzień wakacji opracował strategię, która pozwoli mu przejąć kontrolę nad Slytherinem, ale nie miał pewności, że to zadziała. Nie miał też, na razie, żadnego planu awaryjnego. Ponieważ jednak nie mógł tego odkładać na później, zdecydował się wdrożyć swój jedyny plan w życie już w pierwszych dniach pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Pierwsza ku temu okazja trafiła się jeszcze tego wieczoru.

Evander wstał razem z pozostałymi, nie odrywając wzroku od stołu Gryffindoru. Potter poczuł w końcu na sobie jego spojrzenie, bo rozejrzał się, napotykając jego wzrok. Po chwili odwrócił głowę, ignorując przyglądającego mu się Ślizgona.

Evander minął grupkę Krukonów, którzy tak zawzięcie kłócili się podczas uczty.

– Pięć punktów dla panny Turpin, za poprawną dedukcję – wtrącił, stając za dziewczyną i spierającym się z nią Kevinem Entwhistle'em.

Oboje obrócili się ku niemu. Entwhistle przerwał w połowie wywodu, blednąc na jego widok. Evander, z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, wycofał się i wmieszał pomiędzy swoich. Kątem oka obserwował jak mugolak unosi dłoń do klatki piersiowej, powtarzając coś, co prawdopodobnie brzmiało jak "niemożliwe".

 _Nic nie jest niemożliwe_ , pomyślał Evander, zastanawiając się, jak szybko informacja o tym, że Ślizgoni potwierdzają powrót Czarnego Pana, rozejdzie się po szkole.

Punkt pierwszy zaliczony.

To będzie ciężki rok. Musiał to bardzo dobrze rozegrać.


	3. 03

**03.**

* * *

– Wstawaj, Malfoy!

Draco poderwał się z materaca, szeroko otwierając oczy. Kiedy zobaczył stojącego nad nim Evandera, natychmiast zamknął powieki.

– Zabiję cię, przysięgam.

– Nie składaj obietnic, których nie masz szans dotrzymać. Wstawaj. Jest cholernie późno.

Draco opadł z powrotem na poduszki i jęknął przeciągle. Evander sięgnął dłonią w jego kierunku. _Enervate_ , w myślach wypowiedział zaklęcie.

W następnej chwili chłopak był już w pełni rozbudzony.

– Zamorduję.

– Tak… Ubieraj się – rzucił szorstko i wyszedł.

Gdyby czekał na Draco w sypialni, Malfoy zwlekłby się z łóżka na lunch. Tymczasem Evander miał już plany na ten dzień i nie zamierzał z nich rezygnować. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, rozmowy przycichły. Nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Pod tym względem, właściwie nic się nie zmieniło w porównaniu do poprzedniego roku. Jego ulubiony fotel stał pusty, więc usiadł w nim, oparł się wygodnie i przymrużył oczy, kierując wzrok na płonące w kominku polana. Czekał, aż pozostali Ślizgoni wznowią rozmowy i zaczął się im przysłuchiwać.

Tuż obok niego Pansy i Tracey rozmawiały na temat eliksiru wzmacniającego do włosów. Nic odbiegającego od normy. Nieco dalej, Theodor Nott podrywał Hestię Carrow. Jej siostra bliźniaczka posyłała jej ukradkiem pełne udawanego współczucia spojrzenia, ale przez większość czasu czytała _Standardową księgę zaklęć, stopień szósty_. Evander znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że okładka jest podmieniona, a księga zapewne była jakimś tomem o czarnomagicznej tematyce, zabranym z domowej biblioteki Carrowów. Kilka metrów od niego, Amina Rowle zawzięcie, chociaż przyciszonym głosem, kłóciła się z jego kuzynem, Aidenem. Miała za sobą Nerissę Broody i Normana Stacey'a. Z Aidenem stali Adelaida Murton i synowie Selwyna i Avery'ego – Holden i Gillian.

Evander zerknął w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni chłopców, ale Draco nadal nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Posłał w kierunku grupki piątorocznych subtelne zaklęcie podsłuchujące.

– Nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Obrazisz. Mojego. Ojca – cedził właśnie Aiden.

– Sam się o to prosi – syknęła mu w odpowiedzi dziewczyna.

Evandera nie zaskoczyła ta wymiana zdań. Amina była córką Thorfinna, człowieka, który ośmielił się przerwać Voldemortowi ceremonię inicjacji, by zaprotestować przeciwko udzieleniu mu Mrocznego Znaku. Nic dziwnego, że przejęła poglądy ojca. Ciekawy był natomiast, jak jego kuzyn poradzi sobie z konfrontacją.

Aiden syknął coś, co umknęło Evanderowi, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, przykładając jej koniec do gardła dziewczyny. Evander pokiwał lekko głową, zawiedziony. Chłopak starał się przez ostatnie miesiące panować nad emocjami, ale nadal był zbyt porywczy.

– Cofnij to, Rowle – warknął.

– Idziemy – usłyszał tuż przy uchu Evander i wykrzywił twarz wskutek porażającego bólu. Zaklęcie podsłuchujące wzmocniło głos Draco, z czego blondyn, oczywiście, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, traktując to, jako zemstę za brutalną pobudkę.

Evander zaklął pod nosem, wstał z fotela i podążył za Malfoyem do wyjścia. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę kuzyna. Amina Rowle stała bezradna, zaciskając pięści, a Aiden pochylał się nad pierwszoroczniakiem, kompletnie ją ignorując.

Pierwszoroczniakiem był jego młodszy brat, Alan.

– Co cię tak cieszy? – zapytał go Draco.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co ciebie martwi?

Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i skopiował wzruszenie ramion. Evander się zatrzymał. Korytarz i tak był pusty.

– Dobrze wiesz, że prędzej czy później się dowiem – powiedział, podchodząc do blondyna. Draco się nie poruszył. W jego oczach widział oskarżenie. Powinien wiedzieć, powinien się domyślić.

Nie domyślał się.

– Chodźmy, Draco. Śniadanie za niedługo się skończy. – Złapał go za ramię i pchnął lekko w stronę prowadzących do sali wejściowej schodów.

Draco wetknął ręce w kieszenie, przyjmując rozluźnioną postawę i ruszył przodem. Gdyby go nie znał, Evander mógłby pomyśleć, że rzeczywiście był rozluźniony. Tyle, że Evander znał go, jak nikt inny i wiedział, kiedy Draco był spięty. Mająca to maskować poza, tylko potwierdzała jego przypuszczenia.

Zmartwienie Draco nie dawało mu spokoju.

Usiedli przy stole, zajmując swoje stałe miejsca.

– Ale macie skwaszone miny – skomentował ich przybycie Blaise, gdy tylko przełknął kęs tosta.

W ich kierunku zbliżał się już Severus Snape.

– Spóźnił się pan, panie Malfoy – powiedział, wciskając im w dłonie tegoroczne plany zajęć. – Takie zachowanie nie przystoi Prefektom. Proszę rozdać plany pozostałym uczniom. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej czekać na spóźnialskich.

Draco odebrał naręcze pergaminów, mrucząc niedbałe "oczywiście", nawet nie zaszczycając nauczyciela spojrzeniem. Odczekał, aż Snape wyjdzie z Wielkiej Sali, przejrzał nazwiska umieszczone na rulonach i rozdzielił na dwa niezbyt równe stosy. Zagarnął ten mniejszy, składający się z trzech sztuk, a resztę przesunął w kierunku siadającej właśnie przy stole Pansy.

– Co to? – zapytała natychmiast.

– Plany lekcji żeńskiej części Slytherinu. Jesteś za nie odpowiedzialna – powiedział Draco i wrócił do jedzenia.

Pansy przewróciła oczami, ale zabrała stosik pergaminów, zanim zabrała się do jedzenia.

Chwilę później do sali wleciała, przez umieszczone pod sufitem okno, chmara sów. Przed Evanderem pojawił się bury puchacz z gazetą.

– Nareszcie – mruknął Evander, zanim jeszcze rozłożył Proroka. Gazeta została zwinięta w taki sposób, żeby nagłówek z pierwszej strony był doskonale widoczny. "ZEMSTA NA MUGOLACH" głosił napis. Pod nim zamieszczone zostało zdjęcie przedstawiające zgliszcza domu w Lisburn.

To była akcja, na której był Laird w noc przed jego wyjazdem do Hogwartu, domyślił się.

WCZORAJ, W LISBURN, W IRLANDII PÓŁNOCNEJ, DOKONANO BRUTALNEGO MORDU NA MUGOLACH. OFIARY TO JR WILLIAMSON, WŁAŚCICIEL DOMU (MĘŻCZYZNA, KTÓRY KILKA DNI TEMU, W LONDYNIE, DOKONAŁ NAPAŚCI Z NOŻEM W RĘKU NA CZARODZIEJA, PANA LAMBERTA FLETCHERA. OPISYWALIŚMY TO ZDARZENIE – PATRZ PROROK CODZIENNY, NUMER 97/244) – ORAZ JEGO ŻONA, DWÓJKA DZIECI (9 I 15 LAT) I PRZEBYWAJĄCY W DOMU GOŚCIE. W SUMIE CZTERNAŚCIE OSÓB.  
NA MIEJSCE JAKO PIERWSI DOTARLI CZŁONKOWIE BRYGADY UDERZENIOWEJ, ALE SZYBKO OKAZAŁO SIĘ, ŻE POTRZEBNA BĘDZIE POMOC SPECJALISTÓW Z BIURA AURORÓW. JAK WYNIKA Z OŚWIADCZENIA BRYGADY, KTÓRE DOSTARCZYŁ NAM WICESZEF, PAN PODMORE, WSZYSTKO WSKAZUJE NA TO, ŻE KTOŚ ZROBIŁ TO Z ZEMSTY. WIADOMO JUŻ, ŻE SPRAWCÓW JEST KILKU. NA MIEJSCU ZABEZPIECZONO ŚLADY SYGNATUR TRZECH RÓŻNYCH RDZENI RÓŻDŻKOWYCH. RODZINA I GOŚCIE WILLIAMSONA MIELI BYĆ TORTUROWANI. PONADTO, DOWODY WSKAZUJĄ NA STYLE TORTUR ZNANE Z WOJNY Z TYM-KTÓREGO-IMIENIA-NIE-WOLNO-WYMAWIAĆ.WIEMY, ŻE SPRAWCY NAJPIERW ZAMORDOWALI PANIĄ WILLIAMSON I JEJ DZIECI, A DOPIERO PÓŹNIEJ ZABRALI SIĘ ZA JR WILLIAMSONA.

ZAPYTALIŚMY PRZEDSTAWICIELI MINISTERSTWA O EWENTUALNE POWIĄZANIA ZE ZLIKWIDOWANYM WIELE LAT TEMU UGRUPOWANIEM, ZNANYM JAKO ŚMIERCIOŻERCY.

NIE MA DOWODÓW NA TAKIE POWIĄZANIA. STYL TORTUR JEST TAKI SAM, JAK PRZY POPRZEDNIM ATAKU I NA TYM, NA RAZIE, SKUPIAJĄ SIĘ AURORZY ŚLEDCZY. ZAKŁADAMY, ŻE POWSTAŁA NIEWIELKA GRUPA TERRORYSTYCZNA, MAJĄCA NA CELU WYMIERZANIE SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI NA WŁASNĄ RĘKĘ. NIE MOŻEMY PRZYMYKAĆ OCZU NA TAKĄ SAMOWOLKĘ. PROWADZIMY ŚLEDZTWO I WKRÓTCE UJMIEMY SPRAWCÓW – POWIEDZIAŁ NAM SZEF BIURA AURORÓW, RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR.

POMIMO JEGO GORĄCYCH ZAPEWNIEŃ, BIURO STARSZEGO PODSEKRETARZA MINISTRA MAGII MILCZY NA TEN TEMAT, A NASZ INFORMATOR TWIERDZI, ŻE SCRIMGEOUR TAK NAPRAWDĘ NIE MA POJĘCIA, KIM MOGĄ BYĆ SPRAWCY, ANI JAK ICH ZŁAPAĆ. MINISTER WEASLEY UNIKAŁ DZISIAJ REPORTERÓW...

– Ojciec mówił, że minęło dobrych kilka godzin, zanim wysłali Aurorów. Biuro od kilku miesięcy ma problemy z organizacją sił – skomentował Draco, kiedy skończył czytać artykuł.

– Według Ministerstwa, akcja poszła nadzwyczaj sprawnie.

– Tak, a liczba ofiar to wynik pomyłki w druku – zadrwił Draco.

Evander uśmiechnął się, przerzucając stronę.

– Ciekawe, kiedy w końcu Weasley to ogłosi? – rzucił w pełni świadomy, że słuchają ich młodsze roczniki. – Kiedyś będą musieli.

– Gdy to nastąpi, Weasley będzie musiał się podać do dymisji.

Evander zerknął na stół Gryffindoru. W Hogwarcie była jeszcze dwójka dzieci nieudolnego Ministra Magii. Oboje pochylali się nad czymś, siedząc po obu stronach Pottera.

– Widziałeś już plan lekcji? Jest genialny.

Draco, po raz pierwszy od czasu ich inicjacji, uśmiechał się inaczej niż drwiąco.

Ponieważ pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia mieli dopiero po lunchu, wolny czas spędzili w pokoju wspólnym. Usiedli na swoich zwykłych miejscach. Dziewczyny natychmiast pogrążyły się w rozmowie na własne tematy. Notta nigdzie nie było, Blaise wyłożył się w fotelu, a Draco wyciągnął z torby książkę. Evander zajrzał na okładkę. _Zaklęcia Chadwicka Boota. Część VII – wydanie z komentarzem Mirandy Goshawk_. Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Nie znał tej książki, ani nie kojarzył z niczym nazwiska Chadwicka, nie licząc Krukona z ich roku – Terry'ego.

– Jest tam coś ciekawego? – zapytał.

Draco spojrzał na Evandera nieprzytomnie, po czym sam zerknął na okładkę swojej książki.

– Ach, tak. Sporo praktycznych, przydatnych w codziennym życiu zaklęć. – Pokazał Evanderowi pierwszą stronę, tę z prawdziwym tytułem.

Evander przewrócił oczami i już miał wyciągnąć własny tomik, kiedy ciszę w pokoju wspólnym przerwał jakiś wzburzony okrzyk. Wyciągnął szyję, sprawdzając co się dzieje.

O tej godzinie większość uczniów powinna być już na lekcjach. Luźniejszy plan miały tylko ostatnie dwa roczniki. Tymczasem pod kamienną ścianą, stanowiącą wejście do pokoju, stała dwójka uczniów, celując w siebie różdżkami. Draco westchnął i odłożył książkę na stolik, wstając niechętnie. Evander, widząc, kto rozpętał zamieszanie, również wstał. Pozostali uczniowie zostali w swoich miejscach, przyglądając się im z bezpiecznej pozycji.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Draco poirytowanym głosem.

– Nic. Nie twoja sprawa. Poradzimy sobie sami – warknął Aiden.

Evander stał tuż za Draco.

– Malfoy – Amina Rowle włożyła w to nazwisko tyle jadu, że Draco aż westchnął, zaskoczony. – Przyszedłeś objąć patronatem kolejnego Verlaine'a? Od kiedy twoja rodzina trzyma z przegranymi?

Evander wyszedł zza Draco i zrobił kolejny krok do przodu.

– Draco – zaczął. – Nie przerywaj czytania. Zajmę się tym.

Mówił cichym, złowrogim półgłosem, wpatrując się w dziewczynę, jak drapieżnik w ofiarę.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Evander.

– Oczywiście, że nie potrzebujesz, kuzynie. – Posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, a chłopak cofnął się o krok, po czym zamrugał zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował tego, co poczuł.

– Ale wygląda mi na to, że mała Amina ma problem nie z tobą, a ze mną. Prawda, Rowle?

– I co z tego? To prawda, że nie zasługujesz na to, co masz. Jesteś szlamą.

Evander roześmiał się, krótko i nieprzyjemnie. Grał i świetnie się przy tym bawił. Nachylił się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Z chęcią usłyszałbym, co masz w tej kwestii do powiedzenia, mała Amino, ale obawiam się, że masz – zawiesił głos i wyciągnął dłoń, wyczarowując zegar. Stara sztuczka z bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną magią, która zbijała z tropu prawie wszystkich, tym razem również zdała egzamin. – Jakieś dwie minuty na dotarcie na zajęcia ze Snape'em. Musimy więc zostawić to na później.

Wiązka magii popłynęła w jej kierunku i Amina Rowle, kompletnie zdezorientowana, zaczęła się jąkać.

– A-ale…

– Żadnego ale, Rowle. Pójdziesz na zajęcia. Zostawisz Aidena w spokoju. A jeśli będziesz mieć coś do mnie, powiesz mi to prosto w twarz – zakończył ostrym, rozkazującym tonem.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i skinęła głową, zgadzając się, po czym odwróciła i bez słowa wyszła. Aiden obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem i zniknął wkrótce po niej.

– Znów używasz magii kompulsywnej, Evander – usłyszał przyganę.

Obejrzał się. Draco stał w pewnej odległości, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i kiwając głową karcąco. Efekt psuł szeroki uśmiech, rozciągający jego usta.

– Przyznaję, nie mogę się powstrzymać – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem. – Wolę to, niż posłać dziewczynę do szpitala – podsumował, na powrót sadowiąc się w fotelu.

– Wracajcie do swoich zajęć, przedstawienie skończone – warknął jeszcze Draco na szóstorocznych Ślizgonów, po czym opuścił wzrok na książkę.

Evander obserwował jeszcze obecnych w pokoju wspólnym uczniów. To prawda, że mieli posłuch w Slytherinie, ale każdy siódmy rok go miał. Różnica polegała na tym, że razem z Draco zmienili zasady.

Po ukończeniu szkoły przez Flinta, jego miejsce przejął Montaque, ale nie miał już takiej władzy, jak jego poprzednik. Draco i Evander, wówczas na piątym roku, obalili go i przejęli przywództwo nad Ślizgonami. Nie obyło się bez kilku nieuchronnych pojedynków, ale dzięki wspólnym, regularnym treningom, obaj z łatwością wywalczyli swoje pozycje.

Stworzyli niemały precedens. Nie dość, że byli ledwie piętnastolatkami, zrobili to w dwójkę, a do tego zmienili zasady gry. Pierwsze dwa lata były burzliwe. Próbowali ich skłócić, podpuszczać, proponowali sojusze i intrygi. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, że Evander, mimo posiadanych ku temu warunków, nie chciał być przywódcą, tak jak nie rozumieli, że Draco nie widział zagrożenia, w potężniejszym Evanderze. Kłócili się, owszem. Ale nigdy nie zwrócili się przeciw sobie, co uważano wręcz za nienaturalne. Nikt nie wiedział, że łączyła ich Błękitna Przysięga.

Evander miał w szkole młodszego kuzyna. Poza tym, wiele dzieciaków ważnych śmierciożerców, dopiero teraz zaczęło się pojawiać w Hogwarcie. Evander zdołał przekonać Draco, że pozycja, którą wywalczyli, nie może się wiązać z samymi przywilejami. Zaczęto zwracać większą uwagę na młodsze roczniki. Evander znał z imienia każdego Ślizgona w szkole. O każdym był w stanie coś powiedzieć. Kiedy pojawiał się problem, tak jak przed chwilą, wiedział co ma zrobić. Czy powinien się wtrącić, czy też obserwować z oddali rozwój wypadków.

Tym razem zdecydował się wkroczyć między tę dwójkę, bo wiedział, że kłótnia dotyczyła jego. Poza tym, otwarta konfrontacja zaraz na początku roku, przypomni wszystkim, dlaczego to on, a nie ktoś inny, siedział na drugim najważniejszym fotelu w tym pokoju. I ułatwi mu jedno z zadań, które dostał od Czarnego Pana.

– Obudźcie mnie, jak będziemy szli na eliksiry – mruknął Blaise, wyrywając Evandera z rozmyślań.

Zabini zamknął oczy i po chwili spał w najlepsze.

* * *

Evander chodził po pokoju, zbierając potrzebne przedmioty. Od początku tygodnia nie zdołał się jeszcze porządnie rozpakować, więc teraz jego rzeczy porozrzucane były we wszelkich możliwych miejscach. Spakował do torby książki, pergamin i pióro, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze mogło mu się przydać.

Była sobota i, sądząc po tym, jak wyglądało niebo w Wielkiej Sali, pogoda była idealna. Postanowił więc, że wykorzysta okazję i na świeżym powietrzu napisze esej, który dzień wcześniej zadała im profesor Babbling. Oprócz tego, zabrał jeszcze _Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_ od Owle Bullock, zakładając, że esej nie zajmie mu wiele czasu.

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę u ciebie taki bałagan – skomentował zza jego pleców Draco.

Evander westchnął ciężko, stając na środku pokoju i ogarniając wzrokiem chaos, jaki panował w jego części pokoju. Nie wątpił w to, że idealnie odzwierciedlał obecny stan jego umysłu.

Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i spojrzał na Draco z udawanym zdumieniem.

– Jednak idziesz na trening? – zapytał, taksując z góry na dół strój do quidditcha, w który już był ubrany.

– Nie wiem po co, ale tak. Idę.

Zarzucił torbę na ramię, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w stronę blondyna, sięgnął po opartą o ramę łóżka miotłę i wcisnął mu ją do rąk.

– Dobrze wiesz po co. Pozory, Draco. Musimy je zachować tak długo, jak się da.

Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami i schował różdżkę do bezpiecznego schowka w szatach.

– Rozumiem, że idziesz ze mną? – zagadał, kiedy Evander przepuszczał go w drzwiach.

– Właściwie, to miałem zamiar iść nad jezioro, ale przypuszczam, że teraz już nie mam na to szans – zaśmiał się.

Draco posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i ruszył przodem.

Evander nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio uśmiechał się szczerze. Zazwyczaj, w towarzystwie Draco, nie miał z tym większych problemów. Chłopak zawsze potrafił go rozśmieszyć. Tymczasem teraz czuł się przytłoczony. Pierwszy tydzień września zmierzał ku końcowi. Nie spodziewał się, że od razu zacznie robić postępy, ale wyrzucał sobie, że do tej pory nie zrobił _nic_ w kierunku realizacji któregokolwiek z postawionych mu przez Czarnego Pana zadań.

Owszem, puścił trochę plotek. Oprócz sytuacji z Krukonami w dniu Uczty Powitalnej, rzucił jeszcze kilka dwuznacznych komentarzy wśród młodszych roczników różnych domów. Uczniowie noszący nazwiska, które nie były jednoznacznie kojarzone z Jasną Stroną podczas poprzedniej wojny, spoglądali w stronę Ślizgonów, uważnie obserwując ich zachowanie.

Największą przeszkodą w zbieraniu zwolenników, mogła się jednak okazać kadra nauczycielska. Do tej pory nie było to zbyt oczywiste, ale wszyscy w Slytherinie zdawali się wyczuwać, że, dotychczas neutralni, profesorowie odnoszą się do nich oschle i z dystansem.

Rozproszył negatywne myśli w chwili, w której Draco wzniósł się w powietrze. Przez moment zastanawiał się czy Malfoy mówił coś do niego, w drodze na boisko, ale nie umiał sobie niczego przypomnieć.

Draco zrobił kilka kółek i pętli w ramach rozgrzewki. Evander obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak lata. Sam nie zbliżył się do miotły od lat. Lekkość, z jaką robił to Draco, łatwość w wykonywaniu skomplikowanych manewrów i wyraz błogiego spokoju, na jego twarzy sprawiały, że nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od blondyna. W meczach też sprawiał się o wiele lepiej, niż na początku.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie nieudolnych prób pokonania Pottera w przeszłości. Dzięki regularnym treningom, zarówno na boisku, jak i potajemnym ćwiczeniom, które kontynuowali przez te wszystkie lata, dogonił Pottera i stał się mu równy. Na trzecim roku Draco znów przegrał, ale o milimetry. Na piątym sytuacja się odwróciła i to Draco złapał znicza, chociaż Gryffindor wygrał przewagą dziesięciu punktów. Pamiętał ten mecz bardzo dokładnie. Była wyjątkowo paskudna pogoda. Latali w deszczu przez dwie godziny, ścigający z obu zespołów grali punkt za punkt. Żadna z drużyn, ani na moment, nie prowadziła o więcej niż dwa gole. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym tłuczek znokautował Bletchley'a, a jego miejsce musiał zająć Montague.

W poprzednim roku, Slytherin wygrał miażdżącą przewagą, a Draco podczas schwytania znicza wykonał manewr, który zagwarantował mu wzmiankę w sportowej sekcji Proroka. Po szkole rozniosło się, że Gryfon Creevey sprzedał redakcji zdjęcie, podobno za niemałą sumkę. Tegoroczny mecz miał dać ostateczną odpowiedź na pytanie, kto był lepszym szukającym, Potter czy Malfoy. Gdyby Draco zrezygnował z rozgrywek, rozczarowałby wielu kibicujących mu fanów.

– Nie miałeś przypadkiem pisać eseju na starożytne runy?

Zamrugał.

Draco pojawił się znikąd i zawisł w powietrzu, tuż przed jego twarzą, chichocząc pod nosem. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział, że tego typu spojrzenie, na Draco akurat, nie robi najmniejszego wrażenia.

Wstał, górując nad nim tylko przez moment, bo Draco natychmiast poderwał trzonek miotły, unosząc się wyżej. Evander posłał mu nieodgadniony uśmiech, po czym przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych członków drużyny, lądujących właśnie na boisku kilka metrów niżej.

– Jak się sprawują?

– Są beznadziejni, jak zawsze – odpowiedział Draco. – Co z twoim esejem?

– Nie ucieknie. – Odwrócił się do Draco i tym razem rzeczywiście się uśmiechnął. – Pomęcz ich jeszcze. Mam wrażenie, że się nawet nie spocili.

Draco wykrzywił usta w niezadowoleniu. Evander zdusił chęć roześmiania się na ten widok. Kiedy robił tę minę, Evander miał ochotę dać mu kuksańca żebra, albo zmierzwić te zawsze, dzięki zaklęciu, idealnie ułożone blond włosy. Oczywiście nigdy tego nie zrobił, co nie znaczyło, że nie chciał.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem dla nich za miękki? – żachnął się.

– Dokładnie tak, Draco – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion i usiadł, otwierając książkę, dając tym samym znak, że nie ma nic więcej do dodania.

Draco nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, co znaczyło, że dał upust irytacji poprzez wywrócenie oczami, albo wzruszenie ramion, czego skupiony na lekturze Evander nie mógł już zauważyć. Odczekał, aż odleci i wyciągnął pergamin i pióro, robiąc notatki.

* * *

Czarodziej wyłonił się zza drzwi, prowadzących do gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

– Witajcie, moi drodzy. Nazywam się Isaac Podmore. Wiceszef Brygady Uderzeniowej, czy, jak to się mówi, patrolu czarodziejskiej policji. Będę waszym nowym profesorem z tego przedmiotu.

Kilka osób jęknęło. "Kolejny pracownik z Ministerstwa?" mruknął ktoś z tyłu. Evander skinął głową, dopiero teraz skojarzył funkcjonariusza uderzeniówki z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

– Skoro Dumbledore zamierza szkolić armię, to dlaczego nie przysłał nam kogoś z Biura Aurorów?

Poczuł na karku ciepły oddech siedzącej za nim Pansy. Skrzywił się mimowolnie.

– Bo Aurorzy są zajęci atakami. – odpowiedział jej Draco, odwracając się i mierząc ją wzrokiem.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się i dopiero wtedy Evander się obrócił.

– Uderzeniówka też ma ręce pełne roboty, ale łatwiej jest poświęcić kogoś, kto jest bezużyteczny w walce – powiedział i wrócił do obserwacji nauczyciela.

– Przechodzą ten sam trening, ale to zbieranina nieudaczników, którzy nie zdali testu praktycznego – dokończył Blaise.

– Czyli wracamy do teorii… – Pansy westchnęła, niepocieszona.

Podmore znalazł się tuż przy ich ławkach.

– Panie Malfoy. Rozumiem, że pan nie potrzebuje zaklęć obronnych przed czarną magią?

Podmore zadał to pytanie w sposób, w jaki nauczyciele zazwyczaj próbują zawstydzić ucznia, którego przyłapali na braku uwagi. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, wywołał tylko zduszone chichoty wszystkich tych, którzy nie zdołali się opanować.

Draco spojrzał profesorowi prosto w oczy.

– Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, to nie bardzo. Ale oczywiście ma pan rację, zwracając mi uwagę. Byłem lekko rozkojarzony. Więcej się to nie powtórzy, obiecuję – powiedział wyniośle.

Nawet Evanderowi trudno było opanować unoszące się w uśmiechu kąciki ust. Podmore, który dopiero po odpowiedzi Draco zrozumiał swój błąd, zmieszał się i wycofał do katedry. Ton jego głosu stał się sztucznie oschły. Widać było, że nie pasował do roli belfra.

– Jak rozumiem, niektórzy z was rzeczywiście uważają, że nie potrzebują nauk obrony przed czarną magią. Cóż, mylicie się – powiedział, będąc zupełnie przekonanym o tym, co właśnie mówił. – Nadchodzi wojna, a wy jesteście zbyt młodzi, by pamiętać poprzednią i rozumieć, co to słowo naprawdę oznacza. – Teatralnie zawiesił głos. Theodor Nott skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wysunął nogi, przyjmując ostentacyjnie lekceważącą pozycję na swoim krześle.

Evander nie zrobił nic. Nie zwracał na siebie uwagi, słuchając uważnie i analizując nowego nauczyciela, próbując dowiedzieć się, jakim był człowiekiem. Kątem oka widział, że Draco i Blaise robili to samo.

– Wojna – ciągnął Podmore – to zupełny, kompletny brak zaufania. Zdrada może nadejść z każdej strony.

Siedząca przed nim Millicenta Bulstrode wyciągnęła rękę w górę, przerywając profesorowi. Isaac Podmore niechętnie udzielił jej głosu.

– Profesorze, jest pan w klasie ze Ślizgonami. My nikomu nie ufamy i jesteśmy stale przygotowani na zdradę. Jeżeli tym jest wojna, to myślę, że jesteśmy na nią gotowi, jak nikt inny.

Jej ironiczna uwaga sprawiła, że Podmore znów się zmieszał. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie jej nazwisko.

– Bulstrode, proszę pana – podpowiedziała.

– Panno Bulstrode, z całym szacunkiem, nie sądzę, żeby była pani przygotowana na zdrady, które następują na wojnie – powiedział już wyraźnie poddenerwowany Podmore. – Ale skoro uważa pani, że wie lepiej, to proszę bardzo. Najbardziej zatwardziali zwolennicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo opuszczali go, przechodząc na stronę Światła, tak samo niestety, jak najbardziej zaufani przyjaciele Jasnej Strony, dawali się skusić przejściu na stronę Mroku. Weźmy na przykład waszego profesora eliksirów.

Bulstrode już miała powiedzieć, że akurat Snape nadal jest po stronie Czarnego Pana, kiedy Evander kopnął pod stołem w nogę jej krzesła. Urwała w połowie słowa.

– Myślę, profesorze, że moim kolegom chodziło o to, że może pan pominąć podstawy. Nasze charaktery sprawiają, że jesteśmy naturalnie podejrzliwi i gotowi na atak z każdej strony. Szczególnie mieszkając razem przez siedem lat – przerwał, pozwalając, by przez klasę przetoczył się krótki śmiech. – Osobiście uważam, że nie powinien pan niczego pomijać. Nawet niektórym z nas przyda się ta lekcja – uśmiechnął się niewinnie do nauczyciela.

Draco zerknął na niego badawczo. Gdyby nie Błękitna Przysięga, nigdy by mu nie zaufał jako pierwszy i Evander doskonale o tym wiedział. Z jego strony wyglądało to dokładnie tak samo.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła spokojnie. Podmore kontynuował swoją opowieść o wojnie, pragnąc zwrócić ich uwagę na aspekty, które i tak znali od najmłodszych lat, powtarzane przez rodziców i opiekunów.

– Wiem, że chcecie już zacząć rzucać zaklęcia. Przejdziemy do tego zaraz na początku następnych zajęć – powiedział w końcu. – Tymczasem, mam wam jeszcze jedną rzecz do przekazania.

Z tyłu rozległy się jęki zniecierpliwienia, bez wątpienia pochodzące z gardła Vincenta, sądząc po głosie.

– Zajęcia, które ogłosił w trakcie Uczty Powitalnej dyrektor Dumbledore, odbywać się będą w poniedziałki i czwartki. Są to zajęcia dla całego siódmego rocznika i będą prowadzone w czterech oddzielnych salach, przez czterech prowadzących. Oprócz mnie oczywiście, będą to profesor Filius Flitwick, profesor Severus Snape oraz Emelina Vance, która zgodziła się uzupełnić grono pedagogiczne w tym roku.

Przez salę przeszedł szmer.

– Profesorze – odezwał się Blaise, tylko dla formalności podnosząc rękę. – Jak będą oceniane te zajęcia?

Podmore ucieszył się z tego pytania.

– Nie będą oceniane – powiedział radośnie. – To nadal są zajęcia dodatkowe. Jedyne co musisz na nich robić, to się starać, panie Zabini. Osoby, które nie będą aktywnie uczestniczyć w zajęciach, zostaną z nich wyproszone. I zanim zapyta pan, panie Zabini – uprzedził go. – Wystarczy, że będzie pan na jednych zajęciach tygodniowo. U dowolnego z prowadzących.

Zabini skinął głową, dziękując za odpowiedź.

– Ktoś jeszcze ma pytania?

Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, Podmore wszedł na podest i stanął za katedrą.

– W takim razie liczę na to, że zobaczę część z was, na najbliższym, czwartkowym spotkaniu. Oto dokładna rozpiska. – Ku nim pofrunęły skrawki pergaminu.

Każdy zawierał tę samą informację: gdzie i kiedy miały miejsce zajęcia prowadzone przez poszczególnych nauczycieli.

* * *

Usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując nogi i przywołując na twarz łagodny uśmiech. Uniósł spojrzenie. Gdyby zbyt długo trzymał wzrok opuszczony, Draco nabrałby podejrzeń, więc skierował go prosto przed siebie, w szare tęczówki chłopaka.

Draco siedział w podobnej pozycji, na którą pozwalał sobie w jego towarzystwie, przed całą resztą grając swoją rolę przywódcy Slytherinu. Podniósł ręce do głowy i Evander przez chwilę myślał, że zamierza zakryć twarz w dłoniach, ale on tylko przeczesał włosy palcami w nerwowym geście.

– Wiesz już, jak obejść zakaz? – zapytał, doskonale rozpracowując powód, dla którego Evander go tu ściągnął.

– Nie – skłamał. – Ale tak się zastanawiam…

Dobrze wiedział co i jak powie, a wszelkie wahanie było tylko grą. Draco obserwował go uważnie. Wzrok blondyna ślizgał się po jego ciele, coś, czego z pewnością nauczył się od niego samego.

– Jesteśmy teraz siódmym rocznikiem, Draco. Ataki są coraz częstsze, niedługo dla wszystkich stanie się jasne, że Czarny Pan powrócił. Wszyscy będą nas obserwować. Musimy pokazać im, jak się zachować w nowej, nadchodzącej rzeczywistości.

– Musimy objąć rzeczywiste przywództwo.

– Nie chcę tworzyć armii – powiedział Evander, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że takie właśnie były intencje Voldemorta.

– Ale ją stworzysz, bo wiesz, że Czarny Pan przyjmie cię za to z otwartymi ramionami – powiedział kwaśno Draco.

– Ty ją stworzysz – poprawił go miękko Evander. Wstał i podszedł do łóżka blondyna. Położył mu dłonie na ramionach. – Wiąże mnie przysięga, przecież wiesz.

Draco nie dał się zwieść.

– Gdyby nie ona, nie miałbyś skrupułów – mruknął.

– Nie, nie miałbym. Na twoje szczęście, ona gdzieś tam jest i nadal nas obowiązuje – powiedział półżartem.

Draco westchnął ciężko, pogrążony w myślach, patrzył gdzieś w bok. Evander przekrzywił głowę w charakterystycznym dla niego geście, oznaczającym, że próbował zanalizować jego mowę ciała. Ostatnio coraz mniej go rozumiał. Kiedyś potrafił go rozgryźć w ciągu kilku sekund. W połowie zeszłego roku zauważył, że dzieje się między nimi coś dziwnego. Z jednej strony zaczęli sobie ufać, w sposób, który, Evander miał wrażenie, nie miał nic wspólnego z Błękitną Przysięgą; z drugiej zaś, co go zaczynało niepokoić, oddalali się od siebie, a Evander nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Czasem miał ochotę po prostu go zmusić, by mu powiedział. Wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. Nie zrobił tego, bo…

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jeszcze nie spróbował.

– Rozumiem, że mogę liczyć na twoją współpracę? – zapytał, odchodząc ku drzwiom.

– Przecież i tak tylko na tym skorzystam – prychnął Draco. – Gdzie idziesz?

– Do pokoju wspólnego. Ostatnio coś wisi w powietrzu i jeśli nie rozładujemy napięcia w ten weekend, następny tydzień będzie koszmarem.

Draco westchnął, ale wstał i odłożył na bok książkę, którą zamierzał czytać, zanim Evander nie zaczął rozmowy. Przepuścił Malfoya w drzwiach, nawyk nabyty przez lata, hołd złożonej przysiędze i zawartej w niej deklaracji lojalności.

Ledwie się wyłonili z korytarza prowadzącego do sypialni chłopców, a uderzyła w nich atmosfera nerwowości.

– O. Evander Verlaine. O gnomie mowa _*_. – Głos Notta ociekał jadem.

Theodor stał na środku pokoju, a po prawej stronie miał Aminę Rowle. Nagle, coś w jego głowie kliknęło. Ostatnio prawie nie widywał Theodora, poza lekcjami. Znów knuł coś za jego plecami.

– Co jest, Nott. Kolejna bezcelowa próba pozbawienia mnie pozycji? – zapytał nonszalancko.

Warga Theodora uniosła się, pokazując zęby. Był wściekły, ale nie odpowiedział. Stojąca obok niego Amina, zrobiła krok do przodu.

– Sądzę, że dawno nikt tego nie próbował. A powinien.

Z jej oczu biła nienawiść tak wielka, że przez moment zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście nie zrobił jej czegoś, co mogłoby ją wywołać. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ona i jej ojciec tak się na niego uwzięli. W końcu nie był jedynym czarodziejem w szeregach Czarnego Pana, o którym powszechnie było wiadomo, że nie jest czystej krwi, lub ma w rodzinie zdrajcę.

– Z powodu? – zachęcił ją.

– Masz szlamowatą krew – odpowiedziała, jakby to było oczywiste i całkowicie przesądzało sprawę.

– A ty masz nieaktualne informacje, dziewczyno.

– Ojciec mówił, że wcisnąłeś te kłamstwa... – przerwała, dostając kuksańca w bok od Theodora.

W pokoju byli niemal wszyscy. Na szczęście Nott zdawał sobie sprawę, że wspominanie o inicjacji trójki uczniów Hogwartu, nie było dobrym pomysłem i narażało ich, jako pełnoletnich, na wysłanie prosto do pokoju przesłuchań w Ministerstwie. Nawet wśród lojalnych Ślizgonów mógł znaleźć się taki, któremu coś się wymsknie w obecności kogoś, kto nie powinien tego słyszeć.

– Sugerujesz, że kłamię…

Evander nie usiadł. Stanął obok fotela Draco, opierając się o niego swobodnie. Dosadnie dawał do zrozumienia, że jego pozycja jest póki co niezachwiana, a poza tym miał z tego miejsca doskonały widok na cały pokój wspólny. W tłumie dojrzał obu kuzynów, przyglądających się scence z bezpiecznej odległości.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Draco przechylił się ku niemu, opierając o podłokietnik i w milczeniu słuchając wymiany zdań.

– Daj nam dowód. Powiedz nam kim jest twój ojciec. Skąd u ciebie ta pewność?

– To, moja droga Amino, jest tajemnica między mną, a Czarnym Panem. On wie. I nie kwestionuje mojej lojalności. Dlaczego ty i twój ojciec nadal to robicie?

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Kilkoro młodszych uczniów gwałtownie wciągnęło powietrze w płuca. Tylko roczniki od piątego w górę nie zareagowały zaskoczeniem. Evander nie dał się sprowokować. Po prostu wykorzystał sytuację na swoją korzyść. Wypuszczenie plotki o posiadaniu Mrocznego Znaku było poniekąd niebezpieczne, ale spotkanie z Voldemortem, dla każdego z tych młodych czarodziejów, było czymś w rodzaju marzenia. Wypaczone przez opowieści z drugiej ręki i własne wyobrażenia, takie spotkanie było marzeniem niemal każdego z nich. W oczach większości dzieciaków, Evander urósł teraz do postaci bardzo ważnej w tej wojnie persony. Tyle, że jemu nie zależało tak na młodszych uczniach, jak na starszych. To nad nimi miał przejąć przywództwo.

– Skłamałeś – rzuciła oskarżenie Amina.

Evander, okazując na moment zniecierpliwienie na twarzy, zbliżył się do niej o kilka kroków. Dziewczyna przybrała obronną postawę.

– Nie dam się nabrać po raz drugi. Wiem, że ostatnio użyłeś na mnie jakiegoś zaklęcia. Nauczyłeś się przymuszać ludzi, żeby nikt nie kwestionował twojej pozycji. Ale z tym koniec. Wyzywam cię, Verlaine.

Evander zamrugał. Tak dawno już nie słyszał, by ktoś go wyzwał na pojedynek. Czy rzeczywiście wszyscy myśleli, że utrzymywał swoją pozycję, dzięki magii kompulsywnej?

– Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko dlatego tu jestem? – zapytał z czystej ciekawości.

– Tak – odpowiedziała z mocą.

W żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że Rowle się myli. Był opanowany, chociaż czuł pulsującą pod skórą magię. Chciał tego pojedynku i nie chciał jednocześnie. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie będzie dość dobra, żeby dostarczyć mu rozrywki.

Brakowało mu sparingów z Draco, ale odkąd otrzymał Mroczny Znak, bał się trenować do utraty sił. Tymczasem nie używana, jego magia wystawiała na ciężką próbę jego opanowanie.

– Ponieważ zostałem wyzwany, to do mnie należy wybranie miejsca i czasu pojedynku – powiedział Evander.

Amina przytaknęła. Evander tylko na to czekał.

– Tu i teraz – powiedział i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

Amina rozszerzyła oczy w zdziwieniu, ale natychmiast ustawiła się w pozycji. Jej różdżka, dotychczas schowana, znalazła się w jej dłoni.

Jej ojciec był doskonałym pojedynkowiczem. Niewątpił w to, że odebrała pełne szkolenie w tej kwestii. Evander wiedział, że nie powinien do końca ignorować dziewczyny, ale nie potrafił się oprzeć nonszalancji, z którą gestem zachęcił ją do rozpoczęcia ataku.

Amina Rowle okazała się wyjątkowo szybka. Błyskawicznie wykonała skomplikowany ruch różdżką i wypowiedziała inkantację na tyle cicho, żeby Evander jej nie dosłyszał.

Znał ten ruch. Znał zaklęcie. Bez trudu wykonał przeciwzaklęcie i oba promienie zniosły się w połowie drogi. Na oblicze dziewczyny wkradło się zdziwienie. Szybko wysłała w jego kierunku kolejne dwie zaawansowane klątwy.

To, jak były paskudne, można było poznać po tym, jak odbiły się od kamiennych ścian i, dużo słabsze, trafiły we wpatrujące się z boku Muriel Rothley i Hayley Quentin z szóstego rocznika. Muriel złapała się za ramię, w które trafiła klątwa i zaczęła krzyczeć. Hayley straciła przytomność, upadła, a jej ciało zaczęło drgać.

Draco wstał i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia. Przyglądających się Ślizgonów przekryła świetlista kopuła. Kiedy skończył, dał znak i Amina z Evanderem kontynuowali pojedynek. Dziewczyna rzucała zaklęcia jedno za drugim. Evander odbijał każde, niektóre za pomocą zwykłego _Protego_ , a na te których nie poznawał, albo znał i wiedział, że przebiją się przez tarczę, wyczarowywał silniejsze zaklęcia ochronne.

W końcu uznał, że zobaczył dość, żeby wyrobić sobie zdanie o umiejętnościach Rowle. Zebrał magię i zatrzymał ją w dłoniach. Kiedy walczył z kimś po raz pierwszy, miał na tę chwilę przygotowanych kilka specjalnych zaklęć. Klątwy były łatwe i szybkie w rzucaniu, nie potrzebowały skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką. Poza tym, Evander umiał je rzucać niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo.

Wyczuł odpowiedni moment, uniósł różdżkę i posłał trzy promienie światła, po czym opuścił ją, unosząc lewą dłoń i wypuścił kolejne. Rowle przerwała skomplikowane zaklęcie i naprędce postawiła przed sobą barierę z _Protego_.

Żadne z jego zaklęć nie przeszłoby przez tę tarczę samo w sobie. Tyle, że tarcza była rzucona niedbale, w przypływie paniki, a on cisnął w nią sześć różnych zaklęć. Błękitna poświata rozprysła się na kawałki przy ostatnim. Rowle patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, z drżącą dłonią, dzierżącą różdżkę i oddychała głęboko.

Evander czekał aż się pozbiera. Jego magia wyrywała się na zewnątrz. Chciał dać jej upust. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby chciała się wycofać.

– Co jest, Rowle – warknął. – Chcesz mojej pozycji? To weź ją sobie. Dalej, dziewczyno, walcz.

– Evander.

Obrócił się. Draco stał za nim. Pokręcił głową na boki i Evander od razu zrozumiał, co Draco miał na myśli. Tracił opanowanie. Podjudzał ją, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Rozszerzone oczy blondyna powiedziały mu, co nadchodziło. Wystawił lewą rękę i obrócił się w momencie, w którym klątwa zderzyła się z jego tarczą.

Rowle wpadła w amok, zaczęła ciskać w niego zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Odbijał je po kolei, podchodząc do niej powoli. Utworzył tarczę przy pomocy różdżki. Lewą ręką posłał w jej kierunku niewidoczny snop magii, nakłaniając ją do zaprzestania ataków.

– Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności – powiedział do niej. – Nie jesteś dla mnie wyzwaniem i tylko podrażniasz moją magię, która najchętniej zgniotła by cię w ułamku sekundy – warknął, nadal rozdrażniony, chociaż już w pełni się kontrolując. – To _dlatego_ używam zaklęć przymusu.

Rozejrzał się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przekonał ich tym drobnym pokazem siły, ale w oczach starszych Ślizgonów widział przede wszystkim ekscytację. Westchnął. Nie na taki efekt liczył.

Podszedł do Draco, który posyłał właśnie jakiegoś dzieciaka z Rothley i Quentin do skrzydła szpitalnego. Stanął w pół kroku za nim i wysłał falę magii, zaklęcie, którego niedawno się nauczył, a które sprawiało, że zgromadzone w pomieszczeniu osoby przejmowały emocję, którą wysyłał. Atmosfera w pokoju wspólnym uspokoiła się, a uczniowie wrócili na swoje miejsca, swobodnie rozmawiając o minionym pojedynku.

– Znam ten stan – powiedział Draco, kiedy wszyscy, łącznie z Nottem, który jeszcze przed chwilą zaciskał pięści z wściekłości, opadli na fotele rozluźnieni. – Potrzebujesz treningu. Chodź.

Złapał Evandera za nadgarstek i wyprowadził z pokoju.

* * *

* _O gnomie mowa, a gnom tuż tuż_. To nie tak, że czarodzieje nie znają wilków, ale modyfikowanie przysłów sprawia mi zbyt wielką radość, żebym mogła sobie odpuścić... :D


	4. 04

**04.**

* * *

Zniknęli w łazience Jęczącej Marty, kiedy mieli pewność, że nikt ich nie zobaczy. Draco przegonił ducha, podszedł do umywalki i wysyczał hasło otwierające portal. Po chwili już schodzili po stromych schodach, prowadzących do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Do teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom nauczył go słów otwierających i zamykających wejście. Nie narzekał oczywiście. Na początku bał się tu przychodzić, mając świadomość, że Potter zna wężomowę i wie, jak można przejść. Okazało się jednak, że Gryfon raczej nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać w to miejsce.

Sam uprzątnął truchło bazyliszka i usunął wszelkie ślady walki. A później przyprowadził Draco.

Z początku trenowali w Komnacie rzadko, kiedy chcieli przetestować jakieś wyjątkowo paskudne zaklęcie i woleli nie ryzykować, że osłony powiadomią o tym dyrektora. Z czasem zaczęli schodzić do komnaty Slytherina już za każdym razem, gdy chcieli ćwiczyć. Evander często trenował, dochodząc do granicy możliwości, z każdym treningiem przesuwając ją dalej i dalej. Nie lubił uczucia braku kontroli, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Za każdym razem, kiedy ćwiczył do utraty sił, miał wrażenie, że był przy nim.

Tom.

Wiedział, że to tylko urojenia wyczerpanego umysłu, ale nie umiał pozbyć się myśli, że wyczuwa go w swojej głowie, dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy pięć lat temu przejmował jego ciało i schodził do Komnaty Tajemnic po bazyliszka. Jakkolwiek nieracjonalnie to brzmiało w jego własnych uszach, brakowało mu go. Przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy, kiedy był zdany tylko na siebie, nie mając większych nadziei na ponowne spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem, ratował się myślą, że Tom Riddle, jego idol i mentor, nadal jest gdzieś tam, w środku.

Kiedyś treningi, które prowadziły do zupełnego wyczerpania, dawały nadzieję i siłę. Teraz był pełnoletni, pewny siebie i w pełni samodzielny, a nadal ćwiczył w ten sposób. Powtarzał sobie, że robi to w celu zdobycia większej mocy. Jak bardzo okłamywał sam siebie? Osiągnął już więcej niż niejeden poważany w społeczeństwie czarodziej. Dalsze podążanie tą drogą, prowadziło go tylko w jednym kierunku.

Nie chciał zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Nigdy nie miał tego typu ambicji. Po co w ogóle dalej ćwiczył?

Zdarzało się, że próbował przestać. Zawsze wracał do Komnaty. Nie zawsze z powodu nadmiaru magii, która szukała ujścia, jak miało to miejsce tym razem. Zwykle wracał tylko po to, by znów poczuć jego obecność z tyłu głowy. Świadomy swego uzależnienia od Toma Riddle'a, ulegał pokusie.

Komnata Tajemnic umożliwiała mu trenowanie bez skrępowania. Nie musiał się obawiać, że ściągnie na siebie uwagę starszych roczników czy nauczycieli. Draco nie miał takich dylematów jak Evander. Przychodził razem z nim tylko dla zyskania większej siły. Tak jak Evander, Draco też był o wiele potężniejszy od swoich kolegów. Gdyby któryś z nich uwolnił całą swoją magię na raz, w jednej z hogwarckich klas, zapewne natychmiast zaalarmowałby jakiegoś nauczyciela, albo samego dyrektora. Na zajęciach musieli się pilnować, by nie zdradzić się umiejętnościami, których nie powinni byli posiadać. Blondynowi zawsze przychodziło to z większym trudem. Draco był człowiekiem czynu, którego na siłę wciśnięto w sztywne zasady czystokrwistych elit.

Weszli między kolumny, Draco odwrócił się i cisnął w niego klątwą, bez słowa ostrzeżenia. Evander uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Odbił ją i posłał własną. Draco nadal nie potrafił mu dorównać w pojedynkach, ale był najbliższy jego umiejętnościom. Trenowali razem od lat. Walka z nim sprawiała Evanderowi przyjemność.

Rzucali w siebie najmroczniejszymi klątwami. Na przemian posyłali zaklęcia, po czym wyczarowywali tarcze, które miały ich uchronić przed nadchodzącymi atakami. Uskakiwali, krążyli wokół siebie. W przerwach pomiędzy zaklęciami, rysowali różdżką skomplikowane wzory. Jego ciało mrowiło od przepływającej przez niego, pragnącej się wydostać na zewnątrz magii.

Trwało to nieco ponad godzinę, zanim Draco nie krzyknął, by się zatrzymał. Słabł już od jakiegoś czasu, więc Evander był na to przygotowany. Skierował w bok zaklęcie, które miał już na końcu różdżki i odetchnął ciężko. Był zmęczony, ale nie wykończony jak Draco. Wyczarował tuzin manekinów, nałożył zaklęcie, które przywraca je do poprzedniego stanu po każdej klątwie i wprawił w ruch. Zaczął ciskać zaklęcia w ich kierunku. Wiedział, że niewiele mu zostało do zupełnej utraty sił i nie zamierzał zmarnować okazji do kolejnego przesunięcia granicy.

Nie sądził, że wytrzyma tak długo. Od ostatniego treningu minęły jakieś trzy miesiące, jako że w Dorchester nie ćwiczył zbyt otwarcie. Pozytywnie zaskoczony, ostatkiem sił opadł obok Draco, wyciągając się na posadzce i zakładając ręce pod głowę. Wpatrywał się w świecące na szmaragdowo sklepienie. Uczucie czyjejś obecności, wytworzone przez zamroczony umysł, prześlizgnęło się pod granicę jego świadomości. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kontemplując chwilę, póki trwała.

Błogą ciszę przerwał Draco. Usiadł i pochylił się odrobinę, wchodząc w pole widzenia Evandera.

Jego świadomość powoli wracała do rzeczywistości. Skupił rozbiegany wzrok na Malfoyu. Jego blada skóra zawsze wyglądała niezdrowo w tym świetle. Wrażenie pogłębiały błyszczące jak w gorączce oczy.

– W taki sposób nie zdobędziemy władzy – warknął.

Evander zmrużył powieki, zaskoczony. Pochylająca się nad nim twarz zmarszczyła się gniewnie.

– To tylko drobny pokaz siły – mruknął w odpowiedzi, orientując się, o czym mówił chłopak.

– Nie, Evander – powiedział stanowczo Draco. Jego mięśnie napięły się, a pięści zacisnęły, kiedy zmieniał pozycję. Pochylał się nad nim, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

– Nie rozumiesz. Tworzysz sobie wrogów. Nie wszystko da się załatwić pojedynkiem. Nie każdy za tobą pójdzie tylko dlatego, że jesteś potężny. Nie jesteś Czarnym Panem, Evander.

Zamrugał zdziwiony. Podniósł się z wysiłkiem, zmuszając Draco do cofnięcia się.

– Nie chcę, żeby za mną szli. Mają iść za tobą.

– Daj spokój. Wiem jakie masz zadanie, Evander. Masz przygotować Ślizgonów do bitwy, a potem wyznaczyć następcę. Wiem, Evander. Wiem, bo z jakiegoś powodu Czarny Pan nie do końca ci ufa. Kazał mi obserwować cię i, w razie czego, wykonać zadanie za ciebie. To i przeprowadzenie części armii na teren Hogwartu.

– Co?!

Poderwał się na równe nogi i zachwiał z powodu wycieńczenia magicznego.

– Przykro mi, Evander. Dał mi to zadanie na dwa dni przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Chciałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie było okazji.

Draco doskonale wybrał moment. Gdyby nie to, że był wykończony, byłby w trakcie ciskania klątwami na wszystkie strony.

Czarny Pan mu nie ufał.

 _Bo jesteś synem Jamesa Pottera_ , podpowiedział mu cichy głosik w tyle głowy. W jakiś totalnie pokrętny sposób znów udało mu się go poniżyć. I nawet nie miał możliwości, żeby odciąć się ripostą.

– Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

– Bo Theo dostał to samo zadanie. Obaj wiemy, że będzie próbował je wykonać, bez względu na to, jak dobrze będzie ci szło. A obowiązuje mnie Błękitna Przysięga, tak samo jak ciebie. Nie mogę pozwolić Theo na to, co zamierza. Tak samo jak ty nie możesz przejąć władzy w Slytherinie. Przysięga nie pozwoli nam działać wbrew warunkom, a to prowadzi nas do nielojalności wobec Czarnego Pana. Co Theo natychmiast mu zaraportuje. Albo wykorzysta na swoją korzyść. Musimy wypracować plan. Wspólnie.

Evander odwrócił się i odszedł na kilka kroków. Był wściekły. Na Czarnego Pana, bo swoim brakiem zaufania go upokorzył, na Theodora Notta, bo nie miał nad nim kontroli i wreszcie na Draco, bo trzymał to przed nim tak długo.

Zaklął. Nie chciał teraz widzieć jego twarzy, bał się, że coś mu zrobi. Prawie nie miał magii, ale to bardzo szybko się zmieni. Musiał się opanować. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. _Spokój, nuda, opanowanie_ , przypomniał sobie starą mantrę. Jedno wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a zmroziło w nim wszelkie emocje.

Patrząc na to trzeźwo, Komnata Tajemnic była najlepszym miejscem na tego typu rozmowy. Zapewniała prywatność, której nie gwarantowało żadne inne pomieszczenie w szkole. Decyzja, o odwlekaniu tej rozmowy do teraz, okazała się całkiem rozsądna.

Odwrócił się, gotowy podjąć temat. Odetchnął z ulgą, czując, że w głowie mu się przejaśnia. Poradzi sobie i z tym. Wyciągnie korzyści z sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

– Wiesz, że znaleźliśmy się w położeniu bez wyjścia – zaczął, siadając znów naprzeciw niego. – Jesteś gotowy znieść swój warunek przysięgi?

Draco odwrócił głowę, przygryzł wargę, co mu się bardzo rzadko zdarzało, po czym na powrót spojrzał na Evandera.

– Właściwie, to zniosłem go w dniu, w którym usłyszałem od Czarnego Pana o twoim zadaniu.

Evander spoglądał na niego osłupiały.

Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, przeprowadzali rozmowę na ten sam temat. Ba, chwilę temu znów wspomniał o obowiązującej ich przysiędze. Ani przez moment nie zdradził się, że…

Evander przypomniał sobie zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta. Nachylił się nad Draco i złapał go za szatę, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie.

– Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz?

Draco milczał.

– Nic – odpowiedział, kiedy stało się jasne, że Evander oczekuje odpowiedzi, po czym znów, w ten sam sposób, zacisnął usta.

– A jednak jest coś jeszcze. Draco? – Do jego głosu wkradły się niebezpieczne nuty.

Draco wyrwał się z jego uchwytu.

– Nic więcej nie ma – warknął. – Zamierzam ci pomóc w wykonaniu zadania, które powierzył ci Czarny Pan. Tyle. Chcesz mnie oskarżać o coś, co nie istnieje?

Evander westchnął.

– To _coś_ istnieje, zbyt dobrze cię znam, by ci uwierzyć w to oczywiste kłamstwo. Prędzej czy później dowiem się, o co chodzi. Ale dobrze – powiedział już spokojniej. – Zostawmy to na razie. Jak tylko odzyskam magię, cofnę swoją część przysięgi.

– Nie musisz – wymamrotał Draco.

Evander przymrużył oczy. To była dziwna odpowiedź, jak na Draco.

– Czas, żebyśmy nauczyli się sobie ufać – powiedział.

Mięśnie napięły mu się w oczekiwaniu na reakcję Draco, ale chłopak tylko wciągnął powietrze, po czym wypuścił je głośno, przewracając przy tym oczami.

* * *

Opuścili śniadanie, spędzając ranek w bibliotece i dopiero na lunch pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali. Ostatnio cała szkoła zdawała się nastawać na Ślizgonów. Ataki na mugoli zdarzały się teraz przynajmniej raz na tydzień i choćby nie wszyscy wierzyli w powrót Voldemorta, to większość i tak utożsamiała je ze ślizgońską pogardą dla niemagicznych ludzi. Nawet na lekcjach dało się odczuć ogólną niechęć wobec mieszkańców ich domu i lekcje eliksirów z Severusem Snape'em stanowiły małe wytchnienie, pośród ostrzału obelg rzucanych w ich stronę.

Evander wyszedł z biblioteki wcześniej i zajrzał jeszcze do Wielkiej Sali, porywając ze stołu kilka przekąsek i wypijając pół szklanki soku pomarańczowego. Dołączył do Millicenty i Daphne, schodząc do lochów na lekcję ze Snape'em.

Po wczorajszym sparingu z Draco, czuł się niemal zrelaksowany. Do listy rzeczy, z których był zadowolony, dodać mógł też dzisiejszy poranek. Spędził w bibliotece kilka dni i przeczytał prawdopodobnie każdą księgę, która traktowała o szkole, a kiedy po śniadaniu wrócił, by po raz trzeci wertować _Dzieje Hogwartu_ Bagshot, wpadł na najlepszy, jak do tej pory, pomysł by przemycić Śmierciożerców.

Każda z ksiąg o Hogwarcie wspominała o ukrytych przejściach, skrótach i, co interesowało go najbardziej, o potajemnych wyjściach ze szkoły. Niestety, żaden z autorów nie podał lokalizacji _żadnego_ ze wspomnianych przejść. Evander znał powód i, prawdę powiedziawszy, przyznawał im w duchu rację. Tajne przejście przestałoby być tajnym, jeśli można by o nim przeczytać w książce, którą miał w swoich rękach praktycznie każdy uczeń szkoły. To nie przeszkadzało mu teraz wściekać się na to, że nie znalazł nawet wskazówki, jak te przejścia znaleźć.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy o tym pomyślał, wpadł na pomysł. Skoro przejścia są tajne, to znaczyło, że są niewidoczne, ukryte, zamaskowane. A każda magia zostawiała ślad. Wystarczyło nauczyć się _patrzeć_.

Łatwo było to powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać. To był naprawdę zaawansowany poziom wrażliwości na magię. Ale czy nie dowiódł już, że potrafił więcej niż inni? Mógł się tego nauczyć i zamierzał to zrobić, nawet jeśli wydawało się, że na pierwszy rzut oka to niemożliwe. Nauczy się _widzieć_ magię i _zobaczy_ ukryte przejścia.

 _Nic nie jest niemożliwe_. Już kiedyś to zrobił. Nauczył się łamać zaklęcia i, mając niespełna trzynaście lat, złamał zabezpieczenia rzucone przez dorosłą czarownicę, członka Zakonu Feniksa. Zrobi to jeszcze raz.

W końcu miał jakiś realny cel, na którym mógł się skupić. Szedł na eliksiry, będąc we wspaniałym humorze.

* * *

Severus Snape okręcił się w miejscu, a jego szata załopotała charakterystycznie. Spojrzał na garstkę uczniów, która zdecydowała się rok temu kontynuować lekcje prowadzonego przez niego przedmiotu. Kiedy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po Harrym Potterze, skrzywił się i tylko Ślizgoni dopatrywali się w tej minie udręki i żalu za utraconą wizją spokoju.

– Panie Potter. Zamierza pan łaskawie zacząć przygotowania do lekcji czy może powinienem wystosować specjalne zaproszenie?

Potter wyprostował się, a na jego twarz wypłynął grymas nienawiści zmieszanej z poczuciem winy. Podręcznik do eliksirów osunął mu się na kolana i Gryfon wymamrotał przeprosiny. Tracąc cierpliwość, Snape machnął różdżką, a kociołek Pottera znalazł się na jego ławce w przyśpieszonym tempie.

Potter skinął nerwowo głową i napełnił go wodą, po czym zapalił pod naczyniem ogień. Evander pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Nie pojmował, jakim cudem chłopak nagle odnalazł w sobie żyłkę do eliksirów, ale trzeba mu było przyznać, że w zeszłym roku sporo się poprawił. W tym roku, mimo roztargnienia, nadal udawało mu się warzyć przyzwoite eliksiry. Części zasług Evander upatrywał w tym, że nie było obok niego Longbottoma i Weasleya, a Potter siedział w ławce z Granger.

Tym razem pracowali nad antidotum do Veritaserum i Evanderowi zależało na tym, by dobrze wykonać zadanie. Od jakiegoś czasu nosił ze sobą zapasowe fiolki i ukradkiem zlewał niektóre z wykonanych przez siebie wywarów, jeśli uważał, że mogły mu się w przyszłości przydać.

Lekcja przebiegała nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Snape poinformował ich o ocenach za eliksir sprzed tygodnia i nagrodził punktami te z wynikiem Wybitnym. Później przepytał kilkoro uczniów, odejmując punkty nie-ślizgonom, a przyznając je uczniom swojego Domu.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Potter od kwadransa nie zrobił nic, co ściągnęłoby na niego gniew mistrza eliksirów, więc Snape po prostu usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął sprawdzać ułożone w pokaźny stos eseje uczniów. Evander ze skupieniem przyglądał się wypisanym na tablicy wskazówkom.

– Jeśli Potter znów dostanie Powyżej oczekiwań to przysięgam, że następnym razem wrzucę mu coś do kociołka – usłyszał stłumiony przez rękaw głos Pansy siedzącej za nim.

Uśmiechnął się do podręcznika. Cisza w klasie wydawała się być nienaturalna, ale wyjątkowo przyjemna.

* * *

– Panie Malfoy, proszę transmutować tę pinezkę w kota.

Draco skinął głową sztywno. Przez całą lekcję był spięty. Każdy z nich był. McGonagall, tak samo jak jeszcze przed chwilą Flitwick, pastwiła się nad nimi już od dwudziestu minut, testując ich umiejętności po tym, jak Gregory'emu nie udało się przemienić pergaminu w zegarek.

Slytherin stracił w przeciągu tych dwudziestu minut piętnaście punktów.

Draco skupił się i machnął różdżką. Nawet nie wypowiedział na głos zaklęcia. W każdej normalnej sytuacji, McGonagall nagrodziłaby go, z nawiązką oddając jego domowi utracone punkty. Tymczasem kobieta zacisnęła tylko usta w cienką linię i spojrzała najpierw na kota, a potem na Draco, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

– Dwa punkty dla Slytherinu – mruknęła.

Evander zacisnął zęby z wściekłości. Jego opanowanie wisiało na włosku, ale nawet nie drgnął, kiedy przechodziła obok niego. Nie mogąc się doczepić do kota, którego transmutował Draco, zmieniła obiekt zainteresowania, podeszła do Smitha i kazała mu wykonać to samo polecenie.

Kot Zachariasza Smitha był przeraźliwie chudy, miał jedną krótszą łapę i zdecydowanie wyglądające jak rybie oczy. McGonagall bez entuzjazmu pochwaliła Puchona i przyznała mu punkt za starania.

Evander złapał blondyna za nadgarstek, widząc jak ten drży, wzburzony. Spokój, który tak niedawno odzyskał Evander, wyparował z niego jeszcze wczoraj, na zielarstwie. Do tej pory mieli do czynienia z niechęcią, ale nie z otwartą wrogością. Nie było wątpliwości, że wszyscy profesorowie, nawet zawsze bezstronna nauczycielka transmutacji, zaczęli jawnie dyskryminować Ślizgonów.

Snape robił co mógł, ale nie był w stanie nadrobić punktów, które jego uczniowie zdołali stracić w przeciągu tygodnia. Wisząca w Sali Wejściowej klepsydra z punktami Slytherinu nigdy jeszcze nie była tak pusta. W całej szkole panowała napięta atmosfera, a na korytarzach na stałe pojawiły się patrole, w postaci zarówno prefektów, jak i nauczycieli.

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się w ostatnią sobotę. Rozpoczynał się sezon Quidditcha i pierwszy mecz jak zwykle rozgrywali Ślizgoni i Gryfoni.

Evander nie był ślepy i wiedział, że jego drużyna nigdy nie grała zbyt czysto. Tyle, że nigdy wcześniej Hooch nie gwizdała na każde, najdrobniejsze przewinienie zielonych.

Draco miotał się nad boiskiem, a Evander prawie że _modlił się_ o to, by utarł nosa cholernej sędzi, cholernej Krukonce, która komentowała mecz i każdemu cholernemu Gryfonowi, siedzącemu na trybunach, włączając w to dyrektora; i złapał tego _cholernego_ znicza.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze powoli. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zwykły mecz jest w stanie tak go zirytować, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, ile ta rozgrywka znaczyła dla Draco. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać lamentów blondyna, kiedy ten ostatecznie przegra z Potterem.

Gryfoni zdobywali punkt za punktem. Zielono-srebrna część trybun siedziała na swoich miejscach w absolutnym milczeniu, tworząc kontrast do pozostałych. Na twarzach uczniów widać było grozę, zacięcie i nienawiść. Tyle czasu Dumbledore wciskał im kłamstwa o konieczności zjednoczenia, a teraz, na każdym kroku pozwalał na to, by Ślizgoni mieli _powód_.

Fakt, zawsze był stronniczy. Wszyscy oni zawsze byli. Ale każdy Ślizgon znajdywał w Hogwarcie swoje miejsce i mógł się czuć w tym zamku jak w domu. Teraz zostali intruzami. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że to było celowe.

– Siedemdziesiąt do zera! Brawo, Gryfoni! – rozległ się eteryczny głos Krukonki.

– Błagam, Draco, złap ten cholerny znicz. I to szybko – usłyszał.

Zerknął na siedzącego obok niego Blaise'a. Zabini wbijał wzrok w szukającego Slytherinu, jakby to miało Malfoyowi w jakiś sposób pomóc. Evander zignorował fakt, że Blaise zwerbalizował tylko jego własne myśli. Miał ochotę wyjść. Nie chciał patrzeć, jak w decydującym meczu Draco dostaje w dupę od Pottera.

Gdzieś w głębi niego tliła się jeszcze nadzieja. To nie był ten sam Draco, co kiedyś. Od prawie dwóch lat dowodził, że jest naprawdę dobry.

– Dziewięćdziesiąt do zera!

 _Złap tego znicza!_

– Sto punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Malcolm Baddock rzucił kaflem z całej siły w kierunku obręczy. Piłka przeleciała przez pętlę, ale na zielonych trybunach nie podniósł się aplauz. Całkiem słusznie, bo zanim jeszcze apatyczna komentatorka poinformowała o golu, Hooch odgwizdała faul i anulowała punkty.

Evander oczyścił umysł, czując, że powoli przestaje nad sobą panować. W jednej chwili uspokoił tętno i od tej chwili obserwował mecz obojętnie, znajdując się w czymś w rodzaju transu. W końcu to nie było nic aż tak _ważnego_.

– Sto czterdzieści do dziesięciu!

Pritchard podał do Baddocka, a ten posłał kafla w kierunku obrońcy Gryffindoru. Weasley wykonał ze swoją miotłą piruet i złapał piłkę, natychmiast odrzucając ją do Robins. Spojrzał wyżej, w kierunku szukających. Potter latał swobodnie, a na jego ustach raz po raz pojawiał się uśmiech. Draco, spięty i skupiony, obserwował boisko. Był zbyt daleko, żeby Evander mógł cokolwiek wyczytać z jego twarzy.

W pole jego widzenia wleciał Peakes, pałkarz, ale Evander nawet nie drgnął, kiedy chłopak odbił tłuczka w stronę Ślizgona. Draco nie widział nadlatującej w morderczym tempie piłki, do ostatniej chwili.

– Och, Ślizgonom w końcu udało się zdobyć gola – zaintonowała w nieznanej, zapewne zmyślonej melodii Krukonka.

Tłuczek minął Draco o włos. Malfoy obniżył lot, unikając zderzenia z zawracającym ścigającym Gryffindoru i przeleciał nad rozgrywającą się pod nim walką o kafla. Hooch odgwizdała kolejnego faula.

Chwilę później komentatorka poinformowała o zmianie wyniku.

– Sto siedemdziesiąt do dwudziestu – powiedziała sennie. Mecz zaczynał ją najwyraźniej nudzić.

Wrócił spojrzeniem do Draco, kiedy ten zerwał się do lotu w kierunku własnych bramek. Potter natychmiast ruszył za nim.

Draco krzyczał na obrońcę. Samuel Melville najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał, bo odgrażał się, tracąc kolejną bramkę. Evander był pewny, że Draco planuje zrzucić go z miotły i zająć jego miejsce. Zmrużył oczy, obserwując dziwaczną sytuację. Potter, który na pewno słyszał wykrzykiwane przez Draco obelgi, najwyraźniej wywnioskował to samo i wyhamował.

– Sto osiemdziesiąt do dwudziestu!

Draco wszedł w ostry zakręt i wyminął obrońcę, nadal obniżając lot i wtedy Evander zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przeniósł wzrok na Pottera. Złoty Chłopiec był na tyle blisko, że Evander widział na jego twarzy zdumienie, które następnie przeobraziło się w złość.

Draco lądował, w uniesionej ręce trzymając znicza. Odwrócił się do zielonej części publiczności i skinął głową. Jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Evandera. Trybuny Ślizgonów nadal milczały.

Evander wstał.

– Wracamy do dormitorium – powiedział niezbyt głośno, wiedząc, że większość i tak go usłyszy. – W ciszy – dodał i skierował się ku schodom.

Za jego plecami podniósł się cichy szmer półszeptów. Szedł przodem, wracając do zamku najkrótszą drogą. Najchętniej zostałby i zaczekał na Draco. Wiedział, że chłopak będzie potrzebował pocieszenia, ale miał obowiązki, które należało wypełnić.

Karność wśród członków jego Domu nigdy jeszcze nie była tak wysoka, jak podczas tego milczącego przemarszu przez błonia. Wszyscy zdawali się rozumieć powagę sytuacji. W podążającym za nim tłumie zauważył Rowle. Dziewczyna również szła w milczeniu.

Wysłani na koniec pochodu Pansy i Blaise mieli pilnować, żeby nikt nie wdał się w bójkę. Ślizgoni miotali pełnymi nienawiści spojrzeniami w stronę ciągnących za nimi uczniów pozostałych domów, ale żaden nie podniósł różdżki. Cisza była tak ciężka, że Puchoni, którzy jako pierwsi zaczęli wysypywać się ze znajdującego się kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej wyjścia, również zamilkli, przyglądając się im ze zdumieniem.

Evander zaczekał przy wejściu, aż wszyscy wejdą do zamku. Kiedy go mijali, patrzył w te twarze, pełne bólu i gniewu na niesprawiedliwość. Widział zaciskające się pięści, zaciśnięte usta i ściągnięte brwi. Widział zmrużone oczy i wypowiadane szeptem ordynarne przekleństwa i krwawe obietnice. Chciałby móc im pomóc.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne to mogło być. Dlatego dopilnował, by wszyscy Ślizgoni skierowali swoje nerwowe kroki ku dormitorium Slytherinu.

* * *

– To gorzkie zwycięstwo – kontynuował przemówienie, kiedy ściana za nim się przesunęła.

Do pokoju wspólnego weszło siedmiu ostatnich Ślizgonów – ich drużyna Quidditcha. Niemal skrzywił się na myśl, że Draco miał usłyszeć akurat to, jak nawiązywał do jego prywatnego pojedynku z Potterem.

– Ale zwycięstwo. Nie powinniśmy o tym zapominać.

Draco stanął obok niego. Jego nienaganna postawa, lekko znudzony, pełen wyższości wzrok i przeciąganie głosek, kiedy przemówił, były tym, czego potrzebowali. Evander uśmiechnął się, widząc Malfoya tak dobrze odgrywającego swoją rolę.

– To od początku roku wisiało w powietrzu. Nie bądźcie tak zawiedzeni, jakbyście się tego nie spodziewali – zabarwił głos naganą. – Wygranie tego meczu było niemal niemożliwe. Oczywiście, że jestem lepszy od Pottera – zerknął na Evandera, jakby ten śmiał w to wątpić. – Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia.

Zrobił pauzę. Evander, tak jak pozostali, czekał na dalsze słowa Malfoya. Sam był ciekawy, w jaki sposób zamierzał obrócić tę sytuację na swoją korzyść.

– Ten mecz to początek – powiedział w końcu. – Czarny Pan powrócił do walki o Wielką Brytanię. A oni obwiniają o to nas. Teraz już nie jest ważne, którą stronę wybierze każdy z osobna. Wszyscy jesteśmy po tej samej. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami, więc jesteśmy źli. Przypuszczam, że zrobicie wszystko, żeby nie dać im powodu, by myśleli inaczej.

Zaskoczył ich i rozbawił. Przez tłumek poniosły się wiwaty. Evander również zmarszczył brwi w zadumie.

– Nie złamią nas. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Możemy walczyć między sobą o władzę, – Powiedział, kiedy w pokoju ucichło. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Evander powielił ten uśmiech. – Ale potrafimy zjednoczyć się w obliczu zagrożenia z zewnątrz. Tego właśnie od was oczekuję – zakończył.

Draco skinął głową i rozchylił zaciśniętą pięść. Złota kuleczka rozwinęła skrzydła i uniosła się w powietrze, zaczynając fruwać nad głowami uczniów. Kiedy ci wpatrywali się w znicza, Draco zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni chłopców. Evander musiał mu to oddać, to było bardzo widowiskowe.

Kolejne spojrzenia odrywały się od piłeczki i zaczęły szukać swojego przywódcy. Evander uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

– Gdyby ktoś miał sprawę, wie gdzie nas szukać – powiedział i poszedł za Draco.

* * *

Od meczu minął ponad tydzień. Usiadł na materacu, w pustej sypialni, zatrzymując się na chwilę w tym pędzie, w jakim żył przez ostatnie dni. Świat wydawał się stanąć na głowie. W Hogwarcie, wszystko to, co brali za pewnik, zniknęło, a poza szkołą świat zmieniał się na ich oczach. Lekcje stawały się coraz większą torturą. Nauczyciele, którzy, może poza Snape'em, nigdy nie byli stronniczy, wyraźnie dyskryminowali uczniów jego Domu. Evander był zaborczy. I czuł się za te dzieciaki do pewnego stopnia odpowiedzialny.

Coraz częściej był zatrzymywany przez zdesperowanych Ślizgonów z młodszych roczników. Do tej pory to Draco był tym, do którego przychodzili po pomoc. Nawet, jeśli kierowali się do niego, Evander zaszczepiał im myśl o pójściu do Malfoya. To był jeden z jego sposobów na wypełnianie przysięgi. Teraz przysięgi nie było. Draco zwolnił go ze swojej części. Nie musiał tego robić. Nie chciał tego robić. Chciał im pomagać.

Potrzebował Draco, nie wątpił w to ani przez chwilę. Potrzebował jego zaufania. Ociągał się z tą decyzją, bo nie potrafił puścić go wolno, chociaż czuł, że to się na nim, prędzej czy później, zemści. W końcu nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. I tak zbyt długo czekał. Draco nie zdradził się w żaden sposób, z tym czy zauważył, że Błękitna Przysięga nadal go obowiązuje.

– Ja, Evander Verlaine, odpuszczam mój warunek przysięgi, zawartej z Draco Malfoyem – wyszeptał w otaczającej go ciszy.

Błękitny łańcuch na jego dłoni, który pojawił się sekundę wcześniej, rozpadł się w nicość. Ogarnęła go nerwowość.

Siedział jeszcze przez kilka minut, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie czuł, oprócz wszechogarniającej go niepewności. Spodziewał się, że to będzie dominujące uczucie, ale nie sądził, że będzie tak _silne_.

Po ponad czterech latach, Błękitna Przysięga po prostu przestała istnieć.

Co zamierzał teraz zrobić? Powinien nie oglądać się za siebie i wykonać rozkaz Voldemorta. Powinien przejąć przywództwo w Slytherinie. Powinien…

Zerwał się na nogi, pozwalając by wściekłość przyćmiła wszystkie inne emocje. Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, przeszedł przez pokój wspólny, nie zauważając skierowanych ku niemu pojedynczych spojrzeń.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, rozglądając się po zgromadzonych na obiedzie uczniach i profesorach. Gwar rozmów i wesoła atmosfera przyprawiały go o mdłości. Na drugim końcu sali wypatrzył idealnie gładkie, platynowe włosy. Ich właściciel uniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały. Westchnął ciężko, przeszedł szybko do stołu Ślizgonów i usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Rozmowy wokół ucichły.

Od razu wyczulił wszystkie zmysły. Udając znudzenie rozejrzał się po twarzach siedzących przy stole osób, próbując wychwycić ślady spisków czy ukrytej nienawiści.

Już zaczynał panikować?

– Co się dzieje? – Draco nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha.

Evander pokręcił tylko głową i nałożył sobie trochę sałatki.

Wziął kilka dyskretnych, głębokich wdechów, których miał nadzieję, że nikt inny nie zauważył i zaczął wyjadać z talerza ziarenka groszku.

– Evander – Draco znowu pochylił się nad nim, ze zniżonym do szeptu głosem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że emitujesz negatywną energię?

Spojrzał na Malfoya beznamiętnie. Wzruszył ramionami i począł grzebać widelcem w sałatce. Do końca obiadu żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Jedyne zajęcia, jakie mieli tego dnia, to były pojedynki. Evander wstał od stołu, zostawiając na wpół niedojedzony posiłek i ruszył do wyjścia.

– Zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć? – Draco zrównał z nim krok, kiedy wychodzili do sali wejściowej.

Evander uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wypatrzył Pottera w tłumie i skręcił na marmurowe schody.

– Gdzie idziesz? Evander, do cholery, co jest grane? – warknął blondyn.

– Idę na pojedynki z Podmore'em.

– Co? A Snape?

– Nie będzie tęsknił. Zamierzam podpatrzeć Pottera.

Draco zmierzył go wzrokiem. Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Do tej pory nie było ku temu okazji. Taka wiedza może się nam przydać, nie sądzisz?

Draco wyglądał, jakby właśnie spróbował czegoś naprawdę obrzydliwego.

– Idę z tobą – zadeklarował niechętnie.

– Nie, Draco. Idź do Snape'a. Jeżeli nie będę miał pary, może trafi mi się ktoś ciekawy?

Draco prychnął.

– Akurat. Spróbuj z Podmore'em, może uda mu się wytrzymać kilka minut.

– Masz o mnie zbyt wysokie mniemanie, skarbie – zadrwił.

Draco wzdrygnął się teatralnie i zawrócił, zostawiając go samego.

* * *

– Machamy różdżką w ten sposób, o tak, wymawiając inkantację.

Obserwował nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jak instruował swoich uczniów. Tego dnia zajęcia mieli on i Snape, więc był tutaj jedynym Ślizgonem. Z pozostałych Domów byli prawie wszyscy. Co chwilę ktoś posyłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie, którym Evander się nie przejmował. Powoli przestawał już reagować na niesprawiedliwości, jakich doświadczali tego roku wszyscy uczniowie ze Slytherinu.

– Panie Verlaine, jeżeli nie zamierza pan ćwiczyć, to proszę opuścić zajęcia.

Evander udał, że zostaje wyrwany z zamyślenia.

– Przepraszam, panie Podmore. – Posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. – Akurat znam dobrze to zaklęcie.

– Proszę więc je zaprezentować, panie Verlaine.

Evander machnął różdżką w odpowiedni sposób, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, żeby wypowiedzieć zaklęcie na głos.

– _Expulso_.

Przez jego nieuwagę, moc zaklęcia została podwojona i manekin, który stał przed profesorem, uderzył w ścianę z taką siłą, że roztrzaskał się na kawałeczki.

– Ups – wyrwało mu się. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką i manekin poskładał się w całość. – _Reparo_. Przepraszam, panie Podmore.

Nauczyciel zatrzymał na dłużej wzrok na manekinie, po czym przeniósł go na klasę.

– Kto jeszcze zna to zaklęcie?

Kilka osób podniosło ręce.

– Wspaniale. Połączcie się w pary i ćwiczcie na przemian, na manekinach po drugiej stronie sali. Reszta niech ćwiczy ze mną.

Evander podszedł do pachołka, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie będzie chciał być z nim w parze. Zaczął rzucać zaklęcia od niechcenia, by nie zostać znów przyłapanym przez profesora, na obijaniu się.

Do tej pory chodził tylko na zajęcia Snape'a, w piątki i Flitwicka, w poniedziałki. Snape, z oczywistych powodów – na jego lekcje chodzili tylko Ślizgoni, więc pozwalał sobie na nauczanie mroczniejszych zaklęć – miał zajęcia ciekawe i pouczające. Flitwick z kolei, mimo, że doskonały w pojedynkach, przemycał na części teoretycznej sporo magii leczniczej, co zawsze było słabą stroną Evandera. Nigdy nie był na zajęciach prowadzonych przez Vance, unikając wymiany niewygodnych spojrzeń z przyjaciółką nieżyjącej matki.

Zajęcia z Podmore'em były, jak do tej pory, najnudniejsze. Dlatego rzucał _Expulso_ raz za razem, pogrążony w myślach, dopóki nie usłyszał słów, na które od początku czekał.

– Teraz czas na pojedynki – powiedział w końcu Isaac Podmore, a w sali zawrzało.

Uczniowie zaczęli ustawiać się w pary. Rudzielec Weasley poszedł do Zachariasza Smitha, Granger do Krukonki Patil, a Gryfońska bliźniaczka tej drugiej – do Susan Bones. Zmarszczył brwi na ten widok.

Odszukał Pottera. Stał na przeciwko Terry'ego Boota. Musiał się gapić w niedowierzaniu, bo Podmore wziął to za objaw zagubienia.

– Już znajdziemy panu odpowiednią parę, panie Verlaine. Panie Boot, zapraszam. Pan Potter poćwiczy dzisiaj ze mną.

Mało nie parsknął śmiechem. Nie liczył, że uda mu się zmierzyć z Potterem, na pewno nie pierwszego dnia, ale przesadna ochrona Wybrańca, tylko go rozśmieszyła.

– Cześć, Terry.

– Verlaine. – Chłopak skinął uprzejmie głową.

Evander puścił mimo uszu fakt, że zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku i uśmiechnął się, choć nie do końca szczerze. Aktywował wokół nich bariery wchłaniające zaklęcia.

– Jaki jest klucz? – zapytał.

– Poziom mocy – odpowiedział mu Krukon. – Czyli albo profesor Podmore ma o tobie tak dobre mniemanie, albo liczy na to, że cię upokorzę.

– Och, przypuszczam, że to drugie – odparł Evander.

Krukon uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego z wyższością.

– Co nie znaczy, że ma rację – dodał i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, z której natychmiast wystrzeliło czerwonawe światło.

Terry Boot odskoczył, nie mogąc zareagować na czas. Evander napierał na niego, zmuszając do ciągłej obrony, tylko czasami pozwalając mu na kontratak. Zwykle wtedy, gdy zerkał wokoło, lokalizując Pottera.

– Co jest, Terry? Rodzice poskąpili na nauczyciela pojedynków?

– Chcesz mnie rozproszyć, Verlaine. Nie uda ci się!

– To dobrze, bo wtedy już na pewno zanudziłbym się na śmierć.

Boot poczerwieniał ze złości i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy w ich pole widzenia wszedł Podmore.

– Stop, stop, stop, moi drodzy. Widzę, że źle dobrałem tę parę – stwierdził oczywistość.

Potter stał tuż za nim. Wzrok Evandera spoczął na nim i wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę.

– Profesorze, może powinienem spróbować z Potterem?

Pozostali po kolei przerywali swoje pojedynki, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

– Absolutnie wykluczone, panie Verlaine.

– Dlaczego? Bo jestem Ślizgonem? Boicie się, że uszkodzę waszego Wybawcę? – zadrwił.

Podmore zamrugał zaskoczony jego nieodpowiednim zachowaniem, tak różnym od tego, co zwykle prezentował na lekcji. Evander wzruszył ramionami i posłał wyzywające spojrzenie w kierunku Pottera. Chłopak połknął haczyk. Zaciskał dłoń na różdżce, wyraźnie wściekły.

– W porządku, profesorze. Dam sobie radę. W końcu przez cały czas pan tutaj będzie, prawda? – uspokoił Podmore'a.

Evander uniósł brew na to sprytne zagranie.

– Cóż, to prawda. Jeżeli zauważę, że używa pan jakichś niestosownych zaklęć, panie Verlaine…

– Proszę się o to nie obawiać, panie Podmore. – Wrócił do swojej roli grzecznego studenta.

Udobruchany, chociaż nadal nie do końca przekonany, Podmore odszedł, zabierając ze sobą Terry'ego Boota. Polecił pozostałym uczniom, żeby wrócili do swoich pojedynków.

Evander ustawił się na drugim końcu, przeznaczonego dla nich skrawka przestrzeni.

– Jesteś mi winien przysługę, Potter. Walcz ze mną – syknął mijając go.

Potter nie dał się zaskoczyć, tak jak Boot. Przed nim natychmiast zmaterializowała się tarcza ochronna. Evander ciskał w niego zaklęciami, Potter odbijał każde i nadążał jeszcze rzucać własne. Nie wszystkie były w stu procentach jasne, ale Evander nie ryzykował tej samej dwuznaczności. Zdecydowanie chciał poznać styl walki Pottera i ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął, było przerwanie pojedynku przez nadopiekuńczego nauczyciela.

Evander ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że chłopak dotrzymuje mu kroku prawie tak dobrze, jak Draco. Chociaż zdecydowanie brakowało mu tej finezji, którą miał Malfoy.


	5. 05

**05.**

* * *

Styl walki Pottera dał mu sporo do myślenia. Był skrajnie defensywny. Evander nie wiedział, co miał o tym myśleć. Wiedział też, że to nie będzie ostatni raz, gdy się z nim pojedynkował.

To nie było jedyne, nad czym rozmyślał przez ten weekend. W końcu postanowił, co zrobić z Draco i Theodorem i potrzebował tylko okazji, by z nimi porozmawiać, o którą z resztą było ostatnio dość trudno, skoro Nott co dzień wracał do sypialni po północy. Doszła też sprawa ze Ślizgonami i dyrektorem.

Dumbledore posłał po niego pierwszoroczniaka. Chłopak tak się bał do niego podejść, że ściągnął z dormitorium swojego współlokatora, Alana, zmuszając go, by poszedł z nim.

– Dyrektor prosił, żebym ci to przekazał – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu.

Evander odebrał od Ślizgona kopertę, wyraźnie zaskoczony pismem, jakie znał z corocznych listów szkolnych.

– Cześć, Niles, Alan – skinął głową kuzynowi. – Kiedy to od niego dostałeś?

Niles Sykes poczerwieniał.

– Dzisiaj rano – wymamrotał.

Evander zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego dajesz mi to dopiero teraz?

Nie chciał, żeby brzmiało to, jak nagana, ale nie był zadowolony z opieszałości chłopaka.

– Bał się – odpowiedział za niego Alan, szczerząc zęby.

Evander westchnął ciężko. Pochylił się nisko, aż jego twarz znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co obu pierwszaków.

– Dlaczego miałbyś się mnie bać? – zwrócił się do Nilesa. Chłopak opuścił wzrok, przyglądając się czubkom swoich butów.

– N-nie wiem. Jesteś dużo starszy. Tacy zwykle nie chcą z nami gadać. No i jesteś potężnym czarodziejem.

Evander pokiwał głową, słysząc to szczere wyznanie z ust dzieciaka. Złapał go za podbródek, zmuszając, by na niego spojrzał.

– Następnym razem się nie bój, tylko podejdź. To mogło być coś pilnego. – Niles pobladł. – Jak tam Alex? – zagadał swobodnie, jednocześnie otwierając liścik.

W środku była notatka z prośbą o spotkanie.

– Brat wyjechał do Stanów. Pracuje w tamtejszym Ministerstwie.

– To fantastycznie – pogratulował, wracając spojrzeniem do chłopaka. – Idźcie już, chłopcy. A, Sykes – zawołał jeszcze.

Oddalający się Niles i Alan zatrzymali się i odwrócili w jego stronę. Evander kątem oka omiótł obie strony korytarza, ale wokół było pusto.

– Nie przejmuj się, nie było pilne – powiedział, puszczając mu oczko.

* * *

Do ostatniej chwili głowił się nad powodem, dla którego dyrektor mógłby chcieć go widzieć u siebie, ale nie wymyślił nic, co zadowoliłoby go choć w najmniejszym stopniu. Wszystkie teorie, które przychodziły mu do głowy, były zupełnie nieprawdopodobne lub zbyt skomplikowane, żeby być prawdziwe.

Pod posągiem stanął dokładnie dwie minuty przed siódmą. Wypowiedział hasło i wszedł na schody, a te poniosły go na górę, pod same drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.

Zachowywał się powściągliwie, podchodząc do biurka, kiwając uprzejmie głową na powitanie i siadając we wskazanym przez Dumbledore'a fotelu.

Aura starszego czarodzieja była obszerna i gęsta, a przez to przytłaczająca. Gabinet w dużej mierze wypełniały magiczne przedmioty, których magia tylko odbijała pochodzącą z zewnątrz poświatę, ale to nie od niej pochodziła mgła, jaką z każdą sekundą zaczynał dostrzegać coraz wyraźniej. Wokół postaci Dumbledore'a powietrze załamywało się, wibrowało i miało lekko mleczny kolor. Bez wątpienia, Albus Dumbledore był potężny, ale bez wątpienia również, był człowiekiem Jasnej Strony.

Starzec też przyglądał mu się badawczo przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu zaczerpnął powietrza w płuca, a Evander zamarł w oczekiwaniu.

– Być może domyślasz się, po co cię tutaj ściągnąłem.

Evander się nie domyślał, więc nie odpowiedział, wyraźnie czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Cóż, może zacznę od innej strony – powiedział dyrektor, a Evander odniósł wrażenie, że celowo przedłuża rozmowę. Mylił się, bo już w następnych słowach Dumbledore wyjaśnił swoje motywy. – Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu, Evanderze. Należy do tego zaliczyć również sytuację, w jakiej znaleźli się teraz twoi Ślizgoni.

Stężał. Jego umysł zaczął pracować na pełnych obrotach, analizując ochłap informacji, jaki mu rzucił dyrektor. W miarę jak formułował pierwsze, zapewne pochopne wnioski, krew zaczęła mu się gotować, a wściekłość przez chwilę zamazała mu widok przed oczami. Nie uszło to uwadze Dumbledore'a.

– Co ma pan przez to na myśli, dyrektorze? – zapytał, jako tako odzyskując panowanie nad emocjami.

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń w geście, który zapewne miał go uspokoić. Evander zmrużył oczy, siłą wymuszając na sobie opanowanie.

– Nauczyciele nie winią za nic uczniów twojego Domu. Na pewno nie winią dzieci, za błędy ich rodziców.

– Dlaczego więc zachowują się w ten sposób? – przerwał mu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Jak powiedziałem, nic nie dzieje się bez powodu, Evanderze. To ja namówiłem do tego profesorów. Miałem w tym pewien cel.

Kiedy milczenie przedłużało się, Evander, nadal niespokojny, postanowił zadać kolejne pytanie.

– Jaki cel?

– Mamy wojnę.

– Już? – wtrącił. – Myślałem, że to tylko niepokoje społeczne, związane z częstymi atakami terrorystów – niemal zacytował niedawną wypowiedź Ministra Weasleya.

Starał się tak modulować tonacją głosu, żeby nie zabrzmiało, jak dziecinny bunt wobec autorytetu. Nie wiedział czy rzeczywiście mu się udało, bo Dumbledore na wszystkich zawsze patrzył z góry.

– Marnujesz mój i swój czas, Evanderze Verlaine. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to Voldemort stoi za atakami. To, co piszą w gazetach, to element gry politycznej, który aktualnie jest na rękę tak nam, jak i jemu.

– Powiedzmy, że na potrzeby tej konwersacji przyjmę, że ma pan rację. Co to ma do, jak sam pan powiedział, dzieci?

Podkreślił ostatnie słowo, odnotowując mały sukces, kiedy przez oblicze starca przebiegł cień zmęczenia.

– Dziedzic czystokrwistego rodu zaczyna się pojawiać na salonach w wieku piętnastu lat. To znaczy, że wielu twoich kolegów jest już obeznanych w kręgach i ma dojście do informacji, których nikt spoza towarzystwa nie jest w stanie zdobyć.

Evander tym razem nie przerywał. Skupił wzrok na punkcie przed sobą, małym, srebrnym urządzeniu na kształt żyroskopu, wirującym w nieregularnym tempie i emitującym pulsujące dawki magii.

– Nie jestem dziedzicem.

– Jesteś ich przywódcą. I zależy ci na nich – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Na Ślizgonach. Nie trać czasu na sprzeciwy. Wiem, że ci na nich zależy. Dlatego proponuję ci układ. W zamian za współpracę, przywrócimy naturalny stan rzeczy, a twoi mali Ślizgoni odzyskają spokój i sprawiedliwość.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego po panu, dyrektorze.

Evander poprawił się w krześle, wykorzystując ruch, by przełamać wściekłość i zastąpić ją swą zwykłą, beznamiętną maską, jaką przybierał podczas rozmów "w towarzystwie".

– Twoja pozycja w Slytherinie – kontynuował Dumbledore – na pewno sprawia, że masz do dostęp do informacji. Jeżeli będziesz mi ich dostarczać, twoi Ślizgoni spędzą resztę roku w spokoju.

– Ta propozycja jest absurdalna.

– Przemyśl to, Evanderze. Wielu uczniów ci za to podziękuje.

– Nie, jeśli będą znać cenę.

– Nawet znając cenę. To Ślizgoni.

– Niewiele więc wie pan o Ślizgonach, dyrektorze Dumbledore.

– Próbujesz być, na swój sposób, szlachetny. To bardzo gryfońska cecha.

– Jestem lojalny. A to jest cecha Ślizgonów.

Dyrektor pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Wyciągnął rękę do głębokiej miski i wyciągnął z niej małą, nieapetyczną kulkę. Nachylił się nad biurkiem, podając przekąskę feniksowi, który wleciał przez okno sekundę wcześniej i sadowił się teraz na swojej żerdzi.

– Wrócimy jeszcze do tematu – powiedział, dając znak, że może wyjść.

Evander wstał i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy drzwiach.

– Proszę nie tracić swojego i mojego czasu, dyrektorze Dumbledore. Nie ważne jak bardzo sterroryzuje pan uczniów, nie zgodzę się na pański układ.

Wyszedł.

* * *

Poprzedniego dnia wrócił do dormitorium późnym wieczorem i siedział w pokoju wspólnym jeszcze długo po północy, czytając _Patrzeć, a widzieć. Garść cennych porad_ Florette Lavoie i próbując nie myśleć o rozmowie z dyrektorem. Gdyby poszedł spać, prawdopodobnie i tak wierciłby się w łóżku przez kilka następnych godzin.

Dowiedział się, jak rozróżniać poszczególne rodzaje magicznej aury, po jej kolorze, konsystencji i wielkości. Lektura wciągnęła go, pozwalając chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o propozycji Dumbledore'a. Z pokoju wspólnego wyszedł jako ostatni. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo w poniedziałki zajęcia zaczynali dopiero po lunchu. Dla Ślizgonów z siódmego roku, ten dzień był jak przedłużenie weekendu. Jedyne zajęcia, jakie mieli, to eliksiry i pojedynki – oba ze Snape'em.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy nastał czas tych drugich. Stał razem z pozostałymi Ślizgonami pod salą do pojedynków, czekając na profesora, który pojawił się punktualnie i gestem zaprosił wszystkich do sali. Manekiny już czekały w gotowości.

Snape nie tracił czasu na teorię. Pokazywał im nowe zaklęcie, jakiego mieli się tego dnia nauczyć i podczas zajęć podchodził do każdej z par, przerywając im na chwilę i ucząc tak długo, aż potrafili je rzucić.

– _Katapsyxi_ – powiedział Snape, wykonując zamaszysty ruch ramieniem.

Manekin przed nim skostniał w jednej chwili. Przez salę przeszła fala mroźnego powietrza i kilkoro uczniów zadrżało z zimna. Snape podszedł do pachołka i popchnął go lekko. Drewno uderzyło o posadzkę, rozpryskując się na tysiące kawałeczków. Kilka z nich poturlało się pod nogi Evandera. Podniósł jeden z nich.

– Lód – skomentował. – Zamarznięty na wskroś.

Rzucił kawałek Draco. Blondyn zadrżał, gdy tylko drewniany kawałek zetknął się z jego skórą. Odrzucił go dalej, do Pansy.

Evander powrócił wzrokiem do nauczyciela. Ten szedł już w ich stronę, wyczarowując między nimi manekina.

Nauka zaklęcia przebiegła bez większych problemów i Snape szedł już ku kolejnej parze. Evander odwrócił wzrok od rozdętych szat profesora i utkwił go w ustawiającym bariery Draco.

– Zamierzasz wypróbować je na mnie? – zapytał z przekorą.

– Oczywiście. Więc lepiej nie daj się trafić – odparował Draco.

– Niedoczekanie. Spróbuj je rzucić niewerbalnie – wyzwał go.

Draco uśmiechnął się i powtórzył zamaszysty gest, wysyłając zaklęcie prosto w stojącego między nimi manekina. Evander obserwował jak pokrywa się szronem. Wyciągnął do przodu lewą rękę i posłał delikatne _Expulso_ w jego kierunku. Manekin przewrócił się i roztrzaskał tak jak poprzednio. Evander zaklaskał teatralnie.

– Brawo. A teraz powiedz mi – przerwał, żeby posłać klątwę w kierunku odbudowującego się pachołka. – Myślałeś już co zrobić w kwestii naszej… małej tajemnicy?

Przez bariery niewiele było słychać, ale nie tłumiła głosów zupełnie. Słyszał wykrzykiwane przez innych zaklęcia, dochodzące do nich jak przez szybę. Przed chwilą Snape zrugał kogoś serią epitetów.

Draco posłał klątwę, zaczynając ich pojedynek, po czym odbił rzuconą przez niego sekundę później. Obie zostały pochłonięte przez bariery.

– A co? – Klątwa. – Masz jakiś pomysł?

Tarcza, klątwa, dwie tarcze.

– Może i mam.

Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, zatrzymując się i o mało nie stając się celem naprawdę paskudnego zaklęcia, które posłał w jego stronę.

– Jaki?

Evander rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu i przez dobrych kilka minut trzymał go w niepewności, przyśpieszając tempo. Gdyby przyrównać pojedynek do rozmowy, a zaklęcia do słów, to właśnie przeprowadzali gwałtowną kłótnię. Kątem oka, Evander zobaczył przyglądającego się im z drugiego końca sali Severusa Snape'a.

Chwilę później zaprzestali ciskania w siebie klątwami, krążąc wokół siebie jak dwaj drapieżcy, w każdej chwili gotowi na kolejny atak. Wtedy Evander znów go rozproszył.

– Zaprosimy Teodora do współpracy.

* * *

Złapał chłopaka za rękaw i pociągnął do siebie. Wolną dłonią zakrył usta i posłał w jego kierunku wiązkę magii. Theodor Nott zwiotczał w jego ramionach. Kolejne zaklęcie przelewitowało go głębiej w odnogę korytarza.

Draco podszedł do niego chwilę później.

– Nikt nie zauważył? – zapytał zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Draco pokręcił głową i wycelował różdżką w kolegę.

– _Enervate_.

Nott natychmiast oprzytomniał.

– Co do cholery…

– Cicho. Sprawę mamy. Nie chcemy, żeby nam ktoś przeszkadzał.

– Zwariowaliście? Dzielimy razem pokój. Po cholerę mnie porywać?

– Tak jest zabawniej. – Evander posłał mu drwiący uśmiech. – Proponuję układ.

– Nie masz nic, czego mógłbym od ciebie chcieć, Verlaine.

– Czyżby? A co powiesz na wdzięczność Czarnego Pana?

– O czym ty mówisz Verlaine?

Draco przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań z boku, na razie się nie wtrącając. Evander był mu za to wdzięczny.

– O tym, że wiem, że wiesz, Nott – powiedział enigmatycznie.

Nott zrobił zdziwioną minę.

– Skąd… Draco ci powiedział? Oczywiście, że on. Draco, jesteś szalony!

Przewrócił oczami, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

– Prędzej czy później i tak bym się dowiedział. Nie kryjesz się ze swoimi próbami zebrania Ślizgonów pod swoim przywództwem. – Zauważył to dopiero po rozmowie z Draco, ale nikt nie musiał przecież o tym wiedzieć. – Problem w tym, że skończylibyśmy w najlepszym razie podzieleni na dwa obozy, w najgorszym – zawiesił głos.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaki chaos mógłbyś wywołać. Przyglądaliby się nam, jak walczymy. Bo odkładanie walki skołowałoby ich tylko i raczej nie pomogłoby w wykonaniu zadania. Owszem, logicznym rozwiązaniem byłby pojedynek. – Przyznał rację sam sobie. Nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa. – Z chęcią bym cię pokonał, Nott, ale obawiam się, że nie wyszedłbyś z tego cało. Ja miałbym problemy z Dumbledorem, a Czarny Pan z takiego obrotu wydarzeń też raczej nie byłby zadowolony.

– Jakby się nie potoczyły sprawy, podział nie służy naszemu Panu, a tylko to aktualnie mnie interesuje. I powinno interesować ciebie. Dlatego odłożysz na bok prywatne uprzedzenia, jak właśnie robię to ja i zaczniesz współpracować.

Nott patrzył na niego oniemiały. Albo nie rozumiał, co do niego mówił, albo był w tak ciężkim szoku.

– Czy ty… czy ty właśnie… proponujesz…

– Tak. Proponuję zawieszenie broni. Dla celu ważniejszego od ciebie czy mnie.

Nott nadal nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie w pełni zbudowanego zdania.

– Powiedz czy się zgadzasz – odezwał się w końcu Draco.

Nott popatrzył na niego z wściekłością.

– Na jakich warunkach? – warknął.

– Niedługo święta. Namówię wuja, żeby zaprosił was na kolację. Wtedy omówimy szczegóły.

Nott powoli skinął głową.

– Do tego czasu wstrzymasz swoje plany – dodał Evander.

Widział jak Theodor zaciska pięści, ale po raz kolejny kiwa głową.

– W porządku. Możesz wracać.

– Och. Może mam ci za to jeszcze podziękować? – syknął i zniknął za rogiem, skręcając w stronę dormitorium.

– Nie będzie chętny do współpracy – zawyrokował Draco. Stał sztywno, zerkając na Evandera kątem oka. – Jesteś tego pewny?

– Nie jestem. Ale to jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy. Przynajmniej kupi nam trochę czasu – westchnął.

* * *

Przeciągnął się i rozsunął kotary łóżka, ziewając. Odłożył na półkę książkę, z którą zasnął poprzedniego dnia. Podszedł do okna. W oddali było zupełnie biało, ale dziedziniec mienił się wielobarwnymi światełkami bożonarodzeniowych ozdób. Wokół podjazdu wyrosły małe choineczki, obwieszone ozdobami z lodu i emitującymi ciepłe, kolorowe światło girlandami. Na czubku każdej z choinek, zamiast gwiazdy, co chwilę wybuchał fajerwerk. Po przykrytym cienką warstwą puchu żwirze biegały skarlałe, ubrane w świąteczne ubranka, figurki skrzatów, rozsypując srebrny pył. Na rosnący na środku dziedzińca rozłożysty buk nałożona była mocna iluzja, zmieniając go w ogromny świerk biały, przyprószony śniegiem i ozdobiony w taki sam sposób, jak małe choineczki wokół niego. Na jego czubku również wybuchał fajerwerk, równo co pięć sekund nowy, za każdym razem inny, za każdym razem tak samo okazały.

To z jego powodu Evander zasłaniał na noc okno. Błyskające co chwilę światło nie pozwalało mu zasnąć, przez co chodził przez cały dzień rozdrażniony. Święta w Dorchester.

Był w domu od trzech dni. Większość czasu spędzał w jednym z licznych w posiadłości salonów, z dala od głośnych kuzynów i otoczony przez ciszę. Zdążył w tym czasie przeczytać kilka dodatkowych pozycji, które znalazł w rodzinnej biblioteczce. Zbliżał się czas na ćwiczenia praktyczne. Próbował już kilku, ale niewiele do tej pory mógł zdziałać. Od czasu ostatniej próby zdobył już jednak solidne podstawy teoretyczne i czuł, że jest gotów zacząć ćwiczenia.

Podszedł do kominka. Dołożył bierwiono do ognia, pozwalając, by płomienie otoczyły szczapę i przypatrywał się jej przez chwilę. Po jego ciele rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło. Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i sięgnął po stojące na obudowie kominka małe popiersie Claude'a Verlaine'a.

Wymamrotał przeprosiny do pra-pra-dziadka i przemienił rzeźbę w ozdobną pozytywkę, którą widział kiedyś u Malfoyów. Odszedł na kilka kroków. Przyglądał się transmutowanemu przedmiotowi z uwagą. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać niczego niezwykłego. Wykonał rady Florette Lavoie. Oczyścił umysł i zamroził myśli w bezruchu. Wiele ćwiczeń było podobnych do tych, które przygotowywały do opanowania oklumencji, jeszcze więcej znał z nauki łamania zaklęć, dlatego przychodziły mu z łatwością. Zaczerpnął powietrze w płuca, po czym opróżnił je powoli i w skupieniu. Powietrze zamigotało przez chwilę, ale nie zdarzyło się nic więcej. Powtórzył ćwiczenie jeszcze kilka razy – zero efektu.

Westchnął ciężko. Gdzieś w głębi siebie, po cichu, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się już za pierwszym razem. Sytuacji z gabinetu dyrektora nawet nie liczył. Tam wszystko przesiąknięte było magią, wylewającą się z jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w kraju i tylko dlatego nie miał trudności z jej dostrzeżeniem. Magia pochodząca od czarodzieja była o wiele łatwiejsza do zobaczenia, niż ślad po zaklęciu czy dwóch.

Z trudem przełknął porażkę. Odczarował popiersie i odstawił je na miejsce. Przeszedł przez przylegający do salonu pokój muzyczny i dalej, do bawialni. Jego wuj czekał już na obiad, siedząc w fotelu i przeglądając gazetę.

Evander usadowił się obok, korzystając, że w pobliżu nie było jego kuzyna. Laird zerknął na siostrzeńca z zainteresowaniem.

– Czytałeś już Proroka? – zapytał, machając lekko dziennikiem.

Evander skinął głową.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Społeczeństwu podobają się zmiany, jakie miały miejsce w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Biuro działa sprawnie, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Ministerstwa.

– Ostatni artykuł kompletnie pogrążył Biuro Aurorów. Jeśli trend się utrzyma, następne miesiące przyniosą nam sporą przewagę.

– To zasługa dziennikarki. Abby Steed zawsze pisała wiarygodne artykuły. Ludzie jej wierzą.

– Zasługa idzie do Szefa NUC. Steed jest tylko kanałem kontrolowanego wycieku.

– Naszym? – zapytał, odwracając się do wuja z zaciekawieniem.

Laird uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Obiad – doszło ich z jadalni wołanie ciotki Isli.

Evander wstał powoli. Czekał, aż wuj odłoży Proroka i pójdzie przodem.

– Wuju, mam prośbę – zaczął zanim jeszcze weszli do jadalni. – Chciałbym zaprosić Malfoyów i Nottów na obiad.

– Nottów? – Wuj przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Dlaczego?

– Mamy do omówienia pewną sprawę – powiedział wymijająco.

Isla zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Aiden, który właśnie siadał do stołu, wzdrygnął się.

– Czy ty wiesz, co on mówi o naszej rodzinie za twoimi plecami? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, przełamując ciszę, która zapadła.

Evander zacisnął pięści. Nie podobało mu się to, co miał za chwilę powiedzieć.

– Wiem. Odpowie za to w swoim czasie. Póki co, potrzebuję go po swojej stronie.

– Jego? Po co?!

– Potrzebuję go i tyle – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Aiden patrzył na niego zdziwiony. Przeniósł wzrok na swoich rodziców. Laird spoglądał na swoją żonę, a widząc jej zrezygnowaną minę i zacięte spojrzenie siostrzeńca, westchnął.

– No cóż, to tylko obiad.

* * *

Siedział w ogrodzie zimowym, otoczony przez egzotyczne rośliny i mieniącą się za oknami, oślepiającą biel. Na kolanach miał pamiętnik matki. Nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego w ogóle do niego wrócił. Po kilku miesiącach, kiedy już oswoił się z faktami, które do tej pory poznał i stanął twarzą w twarz z jedynym krewnym ze strony ojca, swoim przyrodnim bratem; kiedy uporządkował swoje emocje, naturalną koleją rzeczy wydawało się poznanie reszty faktów z życia matki.

Czytał pamiętnik z przerwami. Nadal mdliło go na każde wspomnienie Dumbledore'a czy któregoś z czołowych członków Zakonu. Z trudem brnął też przez wszelkie opisy związane z ojcem. Nie rozumiał albo matki, albo samej idei miłości. Było jednak kilka fragmentów, które go ciekawiły. Przez cały dziennik przewijała się, podarowana przez Syriusza Blacka, a podobno zapisana na niego kamienica. Wypatrywał więc wskazówki, gdzie miał szukać tak mieszkania, jak i klucza do niego.

Kiedy dotarł do ostatniej strony, niemal cisnął dziennikiem w trzeszczący w kominku ogień. Był zawiedziony. Matka nie ufała bratu, więc Laird nie mógł przechowywać klucza. Gdzie zatem mogła go ukryć?

Przełknął gorycz rozczarowania i doczytał ostatni akapit pamiętnika.

 _Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w tej historii coś dla siebie. Nie liczę na to, że pójdziesz w moje ślady, Evanderze. Wierzę, że sam będziesz w stanie ocenić, co jest dobre, a co złe i gdy przyjdzie czas, dokonasz właściwego wyboru._

 _Arlie_

Koniec. Skończył. Już miał zamknąć pamiętnik, kiedy pod spodem, na niewielkim, niezapisanym skrawku ostatniej strony, zaczęły się pojawiać litery, a spomiędzy kartek wysunęło się czarno-białe zdjęcie mężczyzny. Fotografia upadła mu na kolana. Podniósł ją, przyglądając się uważnie dobrze znanej twarzy Jamesa Pottera. Wielokrotnie widział zdjęcie jego i Lily Potter w gazetach. Znał te rysy doskonale, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że był do niego podobny.

Pozostał na miejscu, mimo że miał ochotę popędzić do łazienki i spojrzeć w lustro. Porównać swoją twarz z twarzą ojca.

Nadal ciężko mu było myśleć o nim, jak o ojcu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jego ojciec to Potter. Potterowie od zawsze byli Jaśni, ale byli też potężną, powszechnie szanowaną, czystokrwistą rodziną. Mógł trafić gorzej. To, co najbardziej mu przeszkadzało w zaakceptowaniu prawdy, to Harry Potter będący jego bratem. Czy to coś zmieniało? Nadal nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Potter był zaprzysiężony Światłu, a on kilka miesięcy temu przyjął Mroczny Znak. Evander dostał rozkaz zabicia go. Potrafił zabić własnego brata? Krew z jego krwi? Zarzucał brak lojalności wobec rodziny swojej własnej matce, a czy nie zamierzał właśnie postąpić tak samo? Gorzej nawet? Nie tyle wyrzec się krewnych, co zabić. Zawsze cenił wiedzę i starał się ją zdobywać, kosztem wielu wyrzeczeń, ale tym razem wolałby nie wiedzieć. Jeszcze pół roku temu, nie wahałby się. A może jednak? Sam już nie wiedział. Wydawało mu się, że nie miał podobnych wątpliwości. Wydawało mu się, że pustka w jego duszy jest niezmienna. Okazało się, że są tony w muzyce świata, które potrafią poruszyć jego zimne jak lód serce.

Wrócił wzrokiem do pamiętnika. Zauważył, że drżą mu dłonie, kiedy obserwował pochyłe pismo. Wyglądało tak samo jak reszta zapisków z dziennika i nie było wątpliwości, że to pismo jego matki. Ale nie potrafił odgonić starych wspomnień z Tomem Riddle'em.

Uniósł pamiętnik do oczu, biorąc się w garść i opanowując drżenie rąk. Zaczął czytać.

 _P.S. Cieszę się, że dotrwałeś do końca, mój synu. Adres kamienicy: ulica Żmijowej Chwały 11, klucz: Contra spem spero._

Ulica Żmijowej Chwały. Nie wierzył w to, co przeczytał. O tej ulicy opowiadano legendy. Czyżby odziedziczył pełen galeonów skarbiec? Kiedy miał pięć lat, zazdrościł Aidenowi, który miał dostać w spadku kamienicę Verlaine'ów, gdy dorośnie.

Żmijowa Chwała, Vipera Lauda, to nazwa, jaką nadało jej pięciu czystokrwistych czarodziei. Historia nie była stara, sięgała początku dwudziestego wieku, kiedy to kilku świeżo upieczonych absolwentów Hogwartu postanowiło, jak wówczas myślano, roztrwonić majątki rodziców. Za założycieli prestiżowej ulicy uważano Syriusza II Blacka, Jacquesa Verlaine'a, Likurgusa Yaxleya, Garetha Rosiera i Keirana Gaunta.

Początkowo ulica była małą odnóżką Pokątnej i składało się na nią pięć kamienic, należących do każdego z nich, hotel, pub Piwo z Kroplą Jadu, odwiedzany wówczas tylko przez mężczyzn, kawiarenka Salon Słodkości – dla pań, a także główne źródło dochodu – kasyno Góra Galeonów, w którym w piątkę mieli mieć, podobno, równy udział. Mężczyźni zainwestowali w przedsięwzięcie mnóstwo złota, niektórzy wszystkie swoje oszczędności (mówiło się, że Keiran Gaunt pożyczył w tym celu nieco ze spadku, należącego do starszego brata i ojciec zabronił mu pokazywać się w domu, dopóki tego nie odda), ale kasyno okazało się takim sukcesem, potwierdzając słuszność swej nazwy, że bardzo szybko zaczęli rozbudowywać uliczkę, która z biegiem lat rozrosła się tak, że pewnego dnia drugi jej koniec połączył się z ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Wokół ulicy Żmijowej Chwały krążyło wiele historii, jako że majątkiem zarządzały gobliny z Gringotta. Powszechnie sądzono, że los czterech części ogromnego zysku, jaki cały czas generowała ulica, był pewny, bo linie tych rodów były ciągłe. Nie wiadomo było jednak, komu swoje udziały przekazał Keiran Gaunt. Istniała też legenda, opowiadająca o losach ekskluzywnego Hotelu Numer 33. Niektórzy twierdzili, że pierwotnie była to szósta kamienica, należąca do szóstego założyciela. Tajemniczy mężczyzna miał mieć tak ścisłe powiązania z Ministerstwem Magii, że, nie mogąc się ujawnić, nigdy tam nie bywał, a należącą do niego kamienicę przebudowano na hotel. Ci, którzy wierzyli w tę historię, nazywali go Domem Niczyim.

Wyglądało na to, że właśnie odziedziczył kamienicę przy najbardziej elitarnej ulicy w Wielkiej Brytanii. _Contra spem spero…_ Wierzę wbrew nadziei…

* * *

Siedział w fotelu, na ślepo wbijając widelczyk w deser i przyglądając się uważnie Cohenowi Nottowi. Mężczyzna siedział jak na igłach, rozglądając się z wyższością, właściwą podupadłym rodom czystej krwi, mimo że Nottowie wcale jeszcze nie najgorzej się trzymali. Theodor był nieco bardziej rozluźniony, siedząc między dwojgiem kolegów z roku i zarazem ponad sześcioletnich współlokatorów. Oboje z Draco wyraźnie marzyli, by opuścić salon i zejść dorosłym z oczu. Tymczasem Evander jadł deser niespiesznie, delektując się napiętą atmosferą bardziej, niż ciastkiem. Obserwował Lucjusza Malfoya, perfekcyjnie udającego ignorancję wobec słów, które przed chwilą padły.

Cohen Nott znów, niby mimochodem, napomknął o Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestce Ósemce. Laird nie dał się sprowokować. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, aczkolwiek sztucznie. Evander podziwiał jego opanowanie. Kiedy porównywał go z Lucjuszem okazywało się, że Malfoy tylko maskował uczucia wyniosłością, lekceważeniem lub irytacją. Twarz Lairda Verlaine'a przez większość czasu była prawdziwie bez wyrazu.

Theodor i Draco od kilku minut siedzieli z pustymi talerzykami na kolanach. Trzymanie ich tutaj dłużej byłoby wyjątkowym nietaktem, więc odłożył niedojedzone ciastko i wstał.

– Pójdziemy już. Mamy kilka spraw do przedyskutowania – powiedział i skinął głową na swoich rówieśników.

Nie zaprowadził ich do swojego pokoju, jak zwykł to robić, kiedy odwiedzał go sam Draco. Przeszli do saloniku obok i rozsiedli się w fotelach, zapadając między poduszkami. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu była dużo wyższa temperatura. Tutejszy kominek zdawał się dawać więcej ciepła, chociaż wrażenie potęgował też chłód, jaki zostawili za sobą, bijący od trójki mężczyzn.

Evander podszedł do stolika po dzbanek i trzy kufle. Rozdał po jednym każdemu z chłopaków i nalał kremowego piwa. Odwracając się tyłem do Notta, pokiwał głową na boki, kiedy napełniał naczynie w rękach Draco.

Upił łyk ze swojego kufla i wykrzywił usta w teatralny sposób. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej. W myśl tej zasady, zamierzał właśnie ustalić plan działania z najbardziej znienawidzonym przez siebie człowiekiem pod słońcem.

– Żadne z nas nie ma ochoty siedzieć w tym towarzystwie, więc załatwmy to szybko – powiedział chłodno.

* * *

– Co by się nie działo, trzymamy się planu. Razem będziemy w stanie wykonać zadanie najlepiej.

Draco skinął głową. Przez całą rozmowę był wyraźnie przygnębiony.

– Idę do toalety – mruknął Theodor.

Evander spojrzał na Draco znacząco. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, odezwał się.

– Co o tym myślisz?

– Powinno się udać. Pod warunkiem, że dopilnujemy Theo. Czemu nie chcesz go związać przysięgą?

Evander pokiwał głową.

– Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na żadne ustępstwa, a on na pewno by jakichś zażądał.

Draco skinął głową.

– Wpadnij do mnie jutro, z samego rana – zmienił temat. – Nie chciałem o tym pisać w listach. Mam pewną rzecz do załatwienia. Mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć.

Draco spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym zerknął na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Nott.

– Upiłeś go, żeby ze mną pogadać? – roześmiał się. – Ty przebiegły…

– Cii. Nie ma czasu. Pójdziesz?

– Pewnie, ale gdzie? Po co?

Evander milczał przez chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

– Nie mogę zdradzić szczegółów. Chcę odwiedzić Dolinę Godryka.

– Dolinę Godryka? Dlaczego chcesz tam iść? I dlaczego jutro z samego rana?

– Właśnie, dlaczego?

Evander drgnął, zaklął siarczyście i obrócił się powoli w stronę drzwi.

– Nie twój interes, Nott.

Theodor wzruszył ramionami, ale został w miejscu, w którym stał.

– Idę z wami – powiedział nonszalancko, nieudolnie maskując zdenerwowanie.

Evander podniósł się powoli, czując jak kumulowany latami gniew budzi się w nim, puszczając w ruch magię. Draco również wstał, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i Evander wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Nott skulił się w sobie w pierwszej chwili, ale widząc, że Evander zapanował nad sobą, odzyskał pewność siebie.

– Jest twoim gościem – przypomniał mu Draco. – Chronią go prawa.

Evander przełknął ślinę, jakby przełykał garść różanych kolców.

– Wiem. Jak zwykle znów mu się upiekło. Kiedyś to szczęście się skończy – powiedział, bardziej do siebie.

Nott, zauważając, że rozmawiają o nim, jakby go tam nie było, postanowił się przypomnieć.

– Idę z wami – powtórzył. – Albo nici ze wspólnych planów.

Miał ochotę przekląć sam siebie za brak cierpliwości. Powinien był poczekać na wizytę u dziadków i wtedy porozmawiać z Draco, ale chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej i teraz będzie się użerał z plączącym mu się pod nogami Nottem.


	6. 06

**06.**

* * *

Gdyby przyszło mu zabić Theodora Notta, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie miałby okazji się nad tym zastanowić. Chłopak wyciągał z niego najgorsze emocje. Sam ściągnąłby na siebie taki los.

Skoro nie miał problemu z decyzją, by zabić, przynajmniej teoretyzując, to dlaczego miał problem z samym podjęciem decyzji, czy zabić Pottera?

Chłopak nigdy nie wywoływał w nim takiej agresji jak Theodor Nott. Teraz, kiedy miał świadomość, że są spokrewnieni, nie sądził, by wykrzesał z siebie nienawiść tego kalibru. Pozostało mu sprawić, by to Potter znienawidził go tak, jak on nie potrafiłby znienawidzić jego. Tak, by Evander musiał walczyć na śmierć i życie. Tak, by przetrwał.

Jak sprawić, by Wybraniec Światła _nienawidził_?

Nienawidził Draco, ale nigdy nie próbował go zabić. Nienawidził Czarnego Pana. Jego zapewne spróbuje zabić. Musiał więc sprawić, że Harry Potter znienawidzi go bardziej, niż mordercę swoich rodziców.

A gdyby dowiedział się, że jego rodzice nie są tylko jego rodzicami?

Ciąg myśli brutalnie przerwało mu pojawienie się w drzwiach Draco.

Evander wstał, uśmiechając się lekko do niego.

– Gdzie Nott?

– Na dole – odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech blondyn. – Dlaczego Dolina Godryka?

Evander westchnął ciężko.

 _Sentymentalne bzdury_ , musiałby odpowiedzieć, więc nie powiedział nic. Założył szalik i zabrał płaszcz z wieszaka przy drzwiach.

– Evander!

Zszedł po schodach, rzucił Nottowi krótkie "cześć" i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

Jak miał sprawić, żeby Potter zaczął go nienawidzić? Ostatnio jego myśli krążyły wokół Harry'ego Pottera zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Zatrzymał się dopiero poza granicami zaklęć ochronnych dworu. Odwrócił się, obserwując zbliżających się Draco i Theodora. Wymieniali między sobą krótkie uwagi, zerkając w jego stronę. Evander zacisnął pięści w niejasnym odczuciu, podobnym irytacji.

– Szybciej – burknął.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, rzucając mu oburzone spojrzenie.

– Wcale nie musimy ci towarzyszyć – powiedział.

Evander znowu milczał. Jego twarde spojrzenie mówiło Draco, że jest czymś zdenerwowany, ale najwyraźniej blondyn nie uznał tego za wystarczający powód. Tymczasem Evander nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak spięty.

Wyciągnął rękę do teleportacji łącznej i moment później znajdowali się już na skraju głównej uliczki w wiosce. Theodor odskoczył od nich, oburzony.

– Nie zdałeś egzaminu, Verlaine.

Evander spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

– Bo dopiero co skończyłem siedemnaście lat. Podobnie jak ty. Co w związku z tym?

Nott nie odpowiedział. Evander uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rozluźnił się na chwilę i poczuł krótkotrwałą ulgę. Trwającą tyle, ile czasu potrzebował jego wzrok, by spocząć na oddalonym od nich, o kilka jardów, domu Potterów.

Budynek najwyraźniej pozostał nietknięty od szesnastu lat. Brakowało fragmentu ściany na piętrze i części dachu. W miarę jak się przybliżali, dostrzegał kolejne szczegóły, jak osmalone belki, nadpalona boazeria i, roztrzaskane na pół, dziecięce łóżeczko.

Otworzył furtkę. Zazgrzytała głośno, zwracając na nich uwagę jednego z przechodniów. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą, ale zostawił ich w spokoju.

Evander widział kątem oka, jak Draco i Theodor popatrzyli po sobie, nic nie rozumiejąc. Nie chciał im tego tłumaczyć. Nie chciał, żeby Nott był przy tym obecny.

– Nott, obejdź dom i wejdź od drugiej strony. Wolałbym, żeby nikt nas nie zaskoczył.

– Idź – szepnął do niego Draco, zanim zdążył się sprzeciwić.

Kiedy zostali sami, Draco stanął przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodzi – powiedział stanowczo.

Jego postawa wyrażała coś zupełnie przeciwnego, ale Evander postanowił zatrzymać to dla siebie. To nie był dobry moment na przekomarzanki.

– To ci się nie spodoba.

Draco westchnął ciężko.

– Ostatnio niewiele rzeczy mi się podoba. Nic nowego.

– Trzecie zadanie – powiedział, a kiedy Draco uniósł brwi, wyjaśnił. – Mam trzecie zadanie. Zabić Pottera.

Draco wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, po czym je zamknął.

– I to w tej kwestii Czarny Pan mi nie ufa.

– Dlaczego?

Draco prześwietlał go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, z głodem w oczach. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego Voldemort postanowił zadbać o plan B? Lepiej, żeby się dowiedział od niego, zanim cała Anglia będzie o tym huczeć.

– Potter jest moim przyrodnim bratem – powiedział półgłosem, nie chcąc, by Nott znów ich podsłuchał.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, spiął się, zagryzając wargę i milczał.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? – wychrypiał w końcu.

– Wiem od niedawna. Sam musiałem się z tym uporać – mruknął, rozglądając się.

– To jest… To… Nie do pomyślenia…

– Wiem… Ja…

Przerwał im huk, dochodzący z piętra. Spojrzeli po sobie i natychmiast wbiegli do domu, szukając schodów na górę.

– Co tutaj robisz, Nott? – usłyszeli.

Evander dotarł pierwszy. Otworzył drzwi, a jego oczom ukazała się Złota Trójca Gryffindoru, z Potterem na czele, trzymającym Notta na końcu różdżki. Theodor, rozpłaszczony na ścianie, spoglądał na nich z desperacją w oczach. Jego różdżka znajdowała się w lewej dłoni Pottera.

Pokój, w którym się znaleźli, miał wielką wyrwę po drugiej stronie. Niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi podłogi, stało małe, dziecięce łóżeczko. To był pokój małego Harry'ego Pottera. Jego starsza wersja właśnie przenosiła na niego różdżkę.

Evander wyciągnął swoją. Adrenalina krążyła mu już we krwi, sprawiając, że się uśmiechał. Stres odszedł w zapomnienie.

– _Accio_ , różdżka Notta. Cześć, Potter. Co słychać? Odwiedzasz rodziców?

Potter, zaskoczony jego pojawieniem się, nie zdążył zareagować inaczej, jak tylko soczystym przekleństwem, za które automatycznie zganiła go Granger.

– Co wy tu robicie? Wynoście się!

Evander zacmokał, kręcąc głową.

– Niestety, nie mogę. Mam tu coś do załatwienia.

– Niby co takiego? To mój dom!

– Czarny Pan polecił mi dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie, żeby łatwiej mu było cię zabić – powiedział przekonująco, a gdy zobaczył ich miny, roześmiał się. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, przyszedłem pozwiedzać. No wiesz, miejsce, w którym roczny gówniarz pokonuje największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów… Pewnie trafia tu sporo wycieczek, nie sądzisz?

– Jak śmiesz drwić ze śmierci moich rodziców.

 _Nie tylko twoich, Potter_. Jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy mu powie.

– Co to?

Przeniósł wzrok na Weasleya w momencie, w którym ten próbował schować za sobą jakiś duży, niezbyt poręczny przedmiot. Wszyscy od razu spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku. Evander, nie zważając na wyciągniętą już od jakiegoś czasu w jego stronę różdżkę Pottera, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę rudzielca.

– Co tam chowasz, Weasley?

– Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować – tym razem odezwała się Granger. – To Harry'ego.

Evander zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, zanim pod jego stopami wybuchło zaklęcie.

– Nie zbliżaj się.

Rozejrzał się. Granger i Weasley trzymali się razem, chowając coś za plecami. Potter stał kilka kroków na prawo od nich. Evander miał za sobą Draco i Notta, do tej pory milczących, ale z różdżkami uniesionymi w gotowości do walki.

– Daj spokój, Potter. Wiem jak walczysz. Pokonałbym cię z łatwością. I sądzę, że moi koledzy z równą łatwością pokonaliby twoich przyjaciół. Więc po co zadawać sobie ten trud? Po prostu pokaż mi, co tam masz. Skoro tak tego bronicie, to znaczy, że to coś ważnego.

– Ta skrzynka należy do Harry'ego – powiedział Weasley.

– Ach, więc to skrzynka? _Accio_ skrzynka – mruknął. Potter zareagował, ale zbyt późno. To było głupie, dać się tak wykiwać. Posłał Gryfonowi drwiący uśmieszek.

Chwilę później trzymał w rękach mały kuferek. Potter próbował go odebrać w taki sam sposób, ale jego zaklęcie przywołujące odbiło się kilka razy od tarczy Evandera, więc przestał próbować.

– I tak tego nie otworzysz. Potrzebne jest jakieś hasło.

Evander obracał kuferek w dłoniach. Na wieczku błyszczał złoty grawerunek.

 _Dla mojego pierworodnego, James._

– Potter, przypomnij mi, proszę. Kiedy masz urodziny?

Wszyscy, oprócz Draco, spojrzeli na niego, jak na wariata. Draco wlepiał wzrok w skrzynkę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego się właśnie domyślał. Evander uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy ich oczy się na moment spotkały i powtórzył pytanie.

– Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca – odpowiedział w końcu Potter. – Po co ci to?

– Bo widzisz… Ja urodziłem się dwudziestego dziewiątego. Co oznacza, że ta skrzynka nie była dla ciebie. Była dla mnie. Evander Teàrlach Verlaine – wypowiedział swoje pełne nazwisko, a kiedy nie zadziałało, dodał – Potter.

Zatrzask szczęknął i wieko odskoczyło, wprawiając Pottera w osłupienie.

Nawet nie zajrzał do środka. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Pottera, dlatego był przygotowany, kiedy chłopak zamierzył się z zaklęciem. Evander odbił je, błyskawicznie zmniejszył szkatułę i schował do kieszeni, po czym sam wystrzelił z różdżki czerwonym promieniem. W pomieszczeniu się zakotłowało. Draco, mierzący do Granger, doszczętnie zniszczył łóżeczko, które stało za nią, a Nott, odpierając zaklęcie Weasleya, spalił na popiół wiszący w połowie drogi obraz.

– To niemożliwe – krzyknął Potter.

– Nic nie jest niemożliwe – odkrzyknął mu Evander, śmiejąc się ze znanego tylko sobie żartu i posyłając kolejną klątwę.

Zaklęcia latały mu nad głową. Wyciągnął Pottera na schody, powoli przenosząc pojedynek na parter. Ich walka, póki co, niewiele różniła się od pojedynków na lekcjach Podmore'a. Na górze rozległ się huk i usłyszeli, jak za ścianą coś upadło. Z gardła Granger, nadal znajdującej się w pokoju dziecięcym, wyrwało się głośne: Roooooon!

– Skup się, Potter – Evander usiłował zmusić go do obrony, ale wiedziony instynktem Potter, zdołał dotrzeć do drzwi wejściowych. Evander pobiegł za nim.

Weasley darł się wniebogłosy, leżąc na trawie ze złamaną nogą. Potter pochylał się nad nim, próbując go uleczyć przy pomocy jednego z zaklęć, których uczył ich ostatnio Flitwick. Granger odpierała ataki Draco i Notta na górze.

Evander skupił wzrok na Potterze. Pochylony nad Weasleyem, wydawał się być takim łatwym celem. Mógł go zabić w tej chwili.

Wyciągnął różdżkę w momencie, w którym trzask aportacji obwieścił pojawienie się nowych osób. Rozglądając się wokół, Evander zaklął głośno. Zakon Feniksa.

To był Bill Weasley, syn Ministra Magii. Kojarzył też Nimfadorę Tonks, Aurorkę. Obok nich stali młodsi bracia Billa, bliźniacy.

Jeden z nich spostrzegł młodszego brata i pognał w jego stronę. Bill wysłał Tonks do pomocy Granger, a sam zwrócił się w stronę Evandera, razem z drugim z bliźniaków.

– Evander, chłopcze, opuść różdżkę.

– Draco, zbieramy się – zawołał.

Oboje z Nottem musieli się wycofać w stronę schodów, bo Tonks na powrót aportowała się u boku Billa. Granger dołączyła do Pottera.

Po chwili Evander miał za sobą pozostałych Ślizgonów.

– Harry, co się stało?

Potter wpatrywał się w Evandera, tymi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Najwyraźniej nadal nie rozumiał. Nie chciał zrozumieć.

– Potter niezbyt dobrze przyjął wieści o tym, jak jego ojciec zdradził matkę, więc mnie zaatakował – pomógł mu wyjaśnić.

– Jak to zdradził?

– Złoty Chłopiec – odpowiedział spokojnie – jest moim młodszym braciszkiem.

– Nie jestem! To nie prawda!

Potter zaczął krzyczeć i ciskać zaklęciami. Bill Weasley i Tonks próbowali go powstrzymać, ale co chwilę wyszarpywał się z uścisku, chcąc się dalej pojedynkować. Evander odbijał zaklęcia, czując jak ogarnia go bitewne podniecenie. Ruszył w kierunku osłanianego przez bliźniaków i Aurorkę Pottera, oddając klątwę za klątwą. Powoli tracił hamulce, podczas gdy Tonks, która wyszła mu na przeciw, wyraźnie się wstrzymywała. Walczył z nią, jednocześnie odbijając zaklęcia, które zza jej pleców posyłał Potter. Jedno ominął.

Usłyszał krótki, urwany w połowie, krzyk Notta i wszystko wokół zamarło. Tonks opuściła różdżkę, a bliźniacy zwarli szyk, stając tuż za nią. Weasley nadal trzymał Pottera, mimo że Gryfon przestał się szarpać. Evander odwrócił się i spojrzał w rozszerzone w zdziwieniu oczy Draco. Na jego klatce piersiowej pojawiły się podłużne, czerwone plamy. Sekundę później blondyn upadł, krzycząc z bólu. Spod jego ciała w zastraszającym tempie zaczęła wypływać krew.

Nott krzyczał coś o tym, że nie umie się deportować. Evander, nie tracąc czujności, kątem oka zarejestrował ruch za Aurorką. Zadziałał instynktownie. Włożył w zaklęcie całą wściekłość, jaka ogarnęła go, na widok rannego Draco.

– _Flippendo_ – powiedział.

Zwykłe, stosunkowo niegroźne zaklęcie, uderzyło w nich z całą mocą. Deportując się z Doliny Godryka widział, jak kobieta przyjmuje na siebie największy impet.

– Draco, trzymaj się. Nott, biegnij po jego ojca. No już!

Evander zaczął powtarzać w kółko zaklęcia, których nauczył się na zajęciach z Flitwickiem. Draco był coraz słabszy. Zaklęcia nie pomagały, ale nie przestawał, dopóki obok niego nie pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy, w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a.

Obaj mężczyźni przykucnęli, ale ku zdziwieniu Evandera, to Snape zaczął jakiś śpiewny rytuał. Rany Draco powoli przestawały krwawić. Lucjusz spróbował ocucić syna, ale Snape warknął coś, czego Evander nie dosłyszał i mężczyzna odsunął się, pozwalając mu działać.

Nott stał kilka kroków dalej, trzęsąc się ledwo zauważalnie.

– Nott…

Theodor wzdrygnął się, a kiedy otworzył usta, wyszedł z nich zduszony okrzyk.

– Co to do cholery miało być?!

Evander nabrał powietrza w płuca, zerknął za siebie, zauważając, że Lucjusz zagląda w ich stronę, nie kryjąc się zbytnio z tym, że przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

– To, co się tam stało, zostanie między nami, Nott. Wszystko – dodał z naciskiem.

Chłopak chciał się oburzyć, zaprotestować, ale Evander mu na to nie pozwolił. Posłał w jego kierunku wiązkę magii, uspokajając go. Odczekał, aż efekt minie i kiedy upewnił się, że Nott, sam z siebie, też już się uspokoił, zacisnął dłonie na jego przedramionach, celowo obejmując Mroczny Znak.

– Wspólny cel, Nott. Ani słowa.

Nott szarpnął się, a nie mogąc się wyrwać, westchnął, zrezygnowany.

– Dobra – warknął. – Ani słowa.

Evander poluźnił uchwyt.

– Na razie – dodał Theodor i obrócił się na pięcie.

Zrobił kilka kroków, po czym zaklął głośno i wrócił.

– Czy ktoś może mnie podrzucić do domu? – wydusił z niechęcią.

Evander spojrzał na odprawiającego rytuał Severusa, na próbującego ukryć zmartwienie Lucjusza i westchnął ciężko. Bez słowa sięgnął po ramię Notta i aportował się pod bramę jego dworku.

– Jeśli piśniesz choć słówko, to Czarnym Panem będziesz musiał się martwić. Ale nie powstrzyma mnie to od wymierzenia własnej zemsty, Nott.

– Nie musisz mi grozić. Nie miałbym żadnych wymiernych korzyści z rozgłaszania dzisiejszej rewelacji…

Zawiesił głos. Obaj wiedzieli, że to nie była prawda.

Evander obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do Dworu Malfoyów.

* * *

Snape lewitował nieprzytomnego Draco. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i ze środka wypadła Narcyza, wybiegając mu na przeciw.

Lucjusz usłyszał trzask, towarzyszący pojawieniu się Evandera i obrócił się, dopadając go w mgnieniu oka. Evander poczuł jak stalowe palce zaciskają się na jego ramionach.

– Co. Się. Stało?

Być może dla każdego innego, Lucjusz wyglądał jak oaza spokoju, ale Evander widział spięte mięśnie, wbite w niego wściekłe spojrzenie, widział lekko zaciśnięte usta i płytki, nieregularny oddech.

Lucjusz potrząsnął nim lekko, co wywołało w Evanderze reakcję obronną, w postaci zupełnej, całkowitej obojętności wypisanej na twarzy.

– Panie Malfoy, przekracza pan granicę.

Lucjusz musiał zacisnąć zęby, bo jego szczęka drgnęła, kiedy odsuwał się od niego.

– Co z Draco?

– Przeżyje, ale blizny zostaną. – Evander skinął głową, nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo się martwił. Poczuł ulgę. – Kto mu to zrobił?

Evander zawahał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć sekwencję zdarzeń. Wiedział, że to nie była Tonks. Pojedynkował się z nią, był całkowicie pewien, że odbił wszystkie jej zaklęcia. Potter posyłał coś zza jej pleców, ale równie dobrze mógł to zrobić któryś z bliźniaków. Nienawidzili Draco tak samo, jak Złota Trójca. Zamknął oczy, przywołując z pamięci obraz tamtej sytuacji. Nie, to nie mogli być Weasleyowie. Gdzie była Granger?

– Harry Potter – odpowiedział w końcu. To musiał być on. Był wstrząśnięty, kiedy zobaczył efekt swojej klątwy. Evanderowi wydawało się, że widział na jego twarzy poczucie winy. – Chyba nie znał zaklęcia, które rzucał – dodał, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Malfoya.

Zaskoczenie szybko przeobraziło się w złość.

– Później mi to wyjaśnisz – mruknął, obracając się. – Wracaj do domu, Evander. Draco sam się do ciebie odezwie, jak się obudzi. O ile będzie sobie tego życzył – dodał odchodząc, ale Evander i tak usłyszał.

* * *

Delikatny materiał przelewał mu się przez palce, mieniąc się w świetle zachodzącego słońca feerią barw, głównie odcieni srebra, złota, fioletu i pomarańczu.

W szkatule nie było listu, jeśli nie liczyć starego, pustego pergaminu i przypiętej do niego małej karteczki ze słowami "Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego" na jednej oraz "Koniec psot" na drugiej stronie. Leżały w szufladzie biurka, obok pamiętnika matki. Jego uwagę całkowicie pochłaniała peleryna niewidka.

Fakt, że James Potter był w posiadaniu tak unikatowego artefaktu, nie był zbytnio zaskakujący. Każda z czystokrwistych rodzin miała cenne pamiątki, Potterowie nie byli w tym wypadku wyjątkiem. Zdziwiło go tylko, że postanowił przekazać ten cenny przedmiot swojemu bękarciemu potomkowi. To był precedens, który nie mieścił się w jego pojmowaniu zasad i tradycji rządzących światem.

Usłyszał pukanie, więc schował pelerynę do kufra, przykrywając ją ułożonymi w staranny stos księgami i podszedł do drzwi.

– Mogę?

Evander usunął się z przejścia i gestem zaprosił wuja do środka. Laird zamknął drzwi za sobą, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie wyciszające. Evander był zaskoczony, gdy je zobaczył.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, kiedy mężczyzna rozsiadał się w jego fotelu. Evander zajął krzesło, stojące przy biurku.

– Lucjusz wpadnie za kwadrans. Chciałem z tobą najpierw porozmawiać.

Skinął głową i czekał na pierwsze pytanie. Laird przez jakiś czas przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos pozbawiony był jakiegokolwiek zaniepokojenia. Evander spodziewał się tego po nim.

– Wiesz, że musimy to zgłosić Czarnemu Panu?

– Tak.

– Powinieneś mnie uprzedzić.

– To nie było planowane spotkanie.

– Poszliście do domu Potterów. Mogłeś przewidzieć, że coś takiego się stanie.

Evander wątpił, by Laird sam wierzył w to, co właśnie powiedział. Następne pytanie sprawiło jednak, że spuścił z tonu, odwracając wzrok.

– Co tam się właściwie wydarzyło?

– Nie muszę nic mówić – powiedział odrobinę buntowniczo.

Larid skarcił go wzrokiem i przez ułamek sekundy Evander czuł się, jakby znów miał jedenaście lat i stał na środku peronu, bojąc się wsiąść do ekspresu.

– Wolałbym wiedzieć coś więcej, niż to, że Draco oberwał klątwą od Pottera, kiedy będę składać raport Czarnemu Panu.

– Zabierz mnie ze sobą, opowiem mu osobiście – odparował Evander wyzywająco.

– Lucjusza odwiedziła szwagierka z wyraźnymi rozkazami. Czarny Pan chce widzieć Lucjusza, mnie i Cohena. Co mam mu powiedzieć?

– Jeśli ci powiem, Lucjusz Malfoy też się o tym dowie, prawda?

Laird zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Evander zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od komentarza. Nie chciał, żeby grono znających jego pochodzenie osób znów się powiększyło, ale najwyraźniej nie miał wyjścia.

– Skoro Lucjusz będzie tutaj, to wtedy opowiem. Nie będę się powtarzać.

– Evander…

– Tak będzie lepiej – uciął.

Lepiej dla kogo? Zadał sobie to pytanie, chociaż znał odpowiedź. Lepiej dla niego. Łatwiej.

Wstał, dając sygnał, że rozmowa skończona. Laird uszanował jego decyzję i wyszedł z pokoju. Evander zszedł na dół tuż po nim. Kiedy wchodził do salonu, Lucjusz właśnie otrzepywał się z popiołu, a przez kominek przechodził Draco.

Evander poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Przez całą dobę wyrzucał sobie, że nie zablokował tej klątwy. Skąd Potter w ogóle znał coś takiego?

Draco wyglądał źle. Był bledszy niż zwykle, co oznaczało, że skórę miał bielszą, niż włosy. Pod oczami przebijały się sińce, kiepsko kryte zbyt słabym zaklęciem maskującym. Wychodząc z kominka, potknął się, otrzymując od ojca potępiające spojrzenie.

Evander nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Przyglądał się Draco, dopóki Laird nie odwrócił jego uwagi, prosząc, by opowiedział co się wydarzyło.

– Ile pan już wie, panie Malfoy?

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony, że padło to pytanie.

– Draco nic mi nie powiedział. Odesłał mnie do ciebie. – Posłał kolejne, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie w kierunku syna.

– A Nott? Kontaktowaliście się z nim?

– Tak – z pomocą podirytowanemu Lucjuszowi, przyszedł Laird. – Theodor milczy, jak zaklęty.

Evander nie próbował powstrzymać satysfakcjonującego uśmieszku, który przemknął przez jego twarz, tylko pogarszając napiętą atmosferę, panującą w pomieszczeniu.

– Wybraliśmy się do Doliny Godryka, żeby obejrzeć dom Potterów.

– Tyle się domyśliliśmy – warknął Lucjusz.

Evander dostrzegł, że Draco uważnie mu się przygląda.

Miał do wyboru powiedzieć im, że chciał się przygotować do zadania, które zlecił mu Czarny Pan, ale to było praktycznie przyznanie się do tego, na czym ono polegało. Nie wolno mu było o tym mówić. Mógł rozporządzać tylko własnymi tajemnicami. Rzucił zaciekawionemu Draco ostatnie spojrzenie i po prostu to powiedział.

– Chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim ojcu.

Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, otaczając ich bańką zastygłego powietrza. Laird, który przed chwilą sięgnął po tumbler, zamarł ze szklanką w połowie drogi do ust. Tumbler wyślizgnął mu się spomiędzy palców i roztrzaskał na posadzce.

Głośne pyknięcie pojawiającego się między nimi skrzata, rozbiło tę bańkę. Laird wygonił stworzenie.

– James Potter – powiedział półgłosem, kiedy skrzat zniknął.

– Tak, James Potter – potwierdził stanowczo.

– Czy Czarny Pan…

– Wie.

– Merlinie…

Evander, z pewną dozą rozbawienia, przyglądał się ich zszokowanym twarzom.

– Kiedy otworzyłeś pamiętnik?

– W wakacje, między drugim a trzecim rokiem. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Wiesz od… od ponad czterech lat?!

Evander pokręcił głową.

– Otworzyłem go, ale nie przeczytałem.

– Od kiedy więc?

– Tuż przed inicjacją.

Laird westchnął. Spojrzał na Lucjusza i gestem wskazał mu fotel. Machnął różdżką i w rękach ich obu znalazły się szklaneczki z Ognistą.

Lucjusz wypił swoją porcję jednym haustem.

– Rozumiem, że Potter wybrał się tam w tym samym celu i przypadkiem na siebie wpadliście.

Skinął głową, potwierdzając słowa Lairda.

– Czy… Czy Potter wie?

To pytanie zadał Lucjusz. Evander przyjrzał mu się, zastanawiając się, do czego ta wiedza miała mu się przydać.

– Powiedzmy, że… mi się wymsknęło.

– Tylko dlaczego wyładował złość na moim synu?

– Bo ja byłem zajęty walką z Aurorką i Weasleyami – warknął. – Którzy jakimś cudem przybyli mu na pomoc.

– Zakon?

Evander skinął głową.

– Musieli nałożyć na Pottera jakiś dodatkowy namiar. Byli na miejscu w dwie minuty po tym, jak zaczęliśmy walczyć.

– Kto dokładnie się pojawił?

Evander wymienił nazwiska, a potem opowiedział resztę, mając nadzieję, że to oszczędzi mu kolejnych pytań. Kiedy doszedł do momentu, w którym walczył z Tonks, a Potter rzucał zza jej pleców zaklęciami, zamilkł.

– Umknęła mi – powiedział po chwili, bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

– Słucham?

– Umknęła mi – powtórzył. – Klątwa, która uderzyła w Draco. – Spojrzał na chłopaka. – Powinienem był ją odbić.

– To nie twoja wina – wymamrotał Draco. Głos miał słaby. Wyglądał, jakby lekki podmuch wiatru był w stanie zwalić go z nóg. – Oboje polegaliśmy na tym, że to zrobisz. Straciliśmy czujność.

I tak powinien był ją odbić.

– Potter wie. Zakon też. Pytanie czy to rozgłoszą dalej. Musimy założyć, że tak, ale zachowywać się, jakby nikt więcej nie wiedział. Nie planowałem, że to się tak szybko rozniesie. Jeszcze nie teraz – powiedział.

– Dostałem dziś rano notatkę z Munga, że Tonks dostała się do szpitala. Nie wiem jeszcze, na jakim oddziale leży, ale prawdopodobnie porządnie ją poturbowałeś – powiedział Lucjusz.

W jego głosie nie było słychać uznania, ale Evander znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że te słowa właśnie to znaczyły.

– Nie miałem czasu się nią zająć – warknął. – Ten idiota, Nott, nie potrafi się deportować.

* * *

Siedział w salonie, przy kominku, kiedy Aiden zmaterializował się przed nim z założonymi na piersi rękami i wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

 _Koniec psot_ , pomyślał.

Mapa, którą znalazł w szkatułce, razem z peleryną, zniknęła. W dłoni trzymał teraz pusty pergamin.

– Co to?

– Nie twój interes. Czego chcesz?

Aiden nieświadomie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– N-nic.

Wychodził, kiedy Evander go zawołał. Schował pergamin do wewnętrznej części szaty. Miał mnóstwo czasu, by ją przeszukać. Wyglądało na to, że część ze wspomnianych w _Historii Hogwartu_ ukrytych wyjść z zamku, była na niej zaznaczona.

– Aiden.

Stanął tyłem do kominka, pozwalając, by płomienie przyjemnie grzały go w plecy. Był wyjątkowo zimny wieczór i na kilka stóp od ognia można było przetrwać jedynie posiłkując się zaklęciami rozgrzewającymi.

Aiden zawrócił i zatrzymał się na środku saloniku. Evander czekał cierpliwie, aż wyrzuci z siebie to, po co przyszedł.

– Pomyślałem, że… To ostatnia szansa. Jak skończysz szkołę, to będziesz zajęty…

– Aiden. Mamroczesz.

Chłopak obruszył się, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że brzmiał jak Laird. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Zachęcił go gestem, żeby mówił dalej.

– Mógłbyś mnie trochę pouczyć?

Evander zmarszczył brwi, w niezadowoleniu.

– Pouczyć czego? – zapytał nieco zbyt ostro.

– Pojedynków.

– Snape uczy was pojedynków. Uważasz, że umiem więcej od niego?

Aiden zawahał się, ale pokręcił głową przecząco. Evander prychnął.

– Jesteś tak samo głupi, jak reszta – powiedział, lekko zawiedziony. – To nie pojedynków powinieneś się uczyć.

– A czego?

W jego oczach zobaczył błysk ciekawości, maskowany protekcjonalnymi uśmieszkami i świętym oburzeniem na przemian. Ta głęboko chowana chęć pogłębienia wiedzy, była jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydował się kontynuować.

– Kontroli – odpowiedział. – Kontroli nad swoją magią. I kontroli nad sobą.

Aiden walczył ze sobą, żeby nie odgryźć się, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście zależało mu na tym, by się czegoś nauczyć. Wiele kosztowało go, by w ogóle do niego podejść.

– Staram się – powiedział, po czym zacisnął usta, zły, że w ogóle się odezwał.

Evander podszedł do niego, rozbawiony.

– Nie staraj się. Po prostu to zrób. – Pochylił się, spoglądając mu w oczy. – Masz wszystko, co potrzeba. Więcej niż ja mógłbym chcieć.

Aiden spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Rozumiał w ogóle, o czym mówił Evander?

– Kontrola. Cała reszta przyjdzie z czasem – dodał.

Wyminął go i wyszedł. Z trudem powstrzymał się od nałożenia na siebie zaklęcia rozgrzewającego. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w kuchni, po gorące kakao. Objął kubek, grzejąc w ten sposób dłonie.

– Paniczu Evanderze, pan Laird czeka na panicza w gabinecie.

Evandera zdziwiło pojawienie się skrzata. Skinął głową i, nie zwlekając, wyszedł.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, wchodząc.

Laird siedział przy biurku, ale nie był sam. Przy kominku stał Lucjusz Malfoy.

Evander spojrzał w dół, na trzymany w rękach kubek z kakao. Przeklął w myślach skrzata, za nie poinformowanie go o tym, że w gabinecie był gość.

– Panie Malfoy – skinął głową na powitanie.

Lucjusz miał rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta.

* * *

Gestem nakazał, żeby zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony z tej niefortunnej sytuacji – powiedział.

Słowa Lucjusza nie pasowały do wyrazu jego twarzy. Evander czekał na dalszy ciąg.

– Ale podobał mu się sposób, w jaki poradziłeś sobie z Aurorką, Tonks.

Lucjusz bawił się tą chwilą, trzymając go jak najdłużej w niepewności. Evander pozwolił mu na to, jednocześnie nie dając satysfakcji i nie zdradzając zniecierpliwienia.

– Nimfadora Tonks była w ciąży. Lekarz z jej oddziału właśnie potwierdził, że poroniła w wyniku wypadku w Dolinie.

Ponieważ Evander nie wiedział, jak miałby się odnieść do tej informacji, jego postawa nadal nie zdradzała żadnej reakcji. Lucjusz pochylił się nieco do przodu.

– Czarny Pan cię pochwalił, Evanderze. W jego szeregach rozniosło się, że to twoja zasługa.

Evander musiał coś powiedzieć. Skinął głową.

– Czy inne informacje też się rozniosły? – zapytał.

Laird, który chwilę temu podszedł do okna, znalazł się teraz obok niego, uśmiechając się lekko. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Twój sekret, póki co, jest bezpieczny. Czarny Pan jest zdania, że powinien nim pozostać tak długo, jak się da. Cohen Nott również został o tym poinformowany. Dostał polecenie, by nie naciskać na syna.

– Wspaniale – powiedział.

Skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

* * *

 _(Między rozdziałami sześć i siedem pojawi się dodatek: Święto Duchów. Zapraszam do przeczytania)_


	7. 07

_(Między rozdziałami sześć i siedem pojawił się dodatek: Święto Duchów. Zapraszam do przeczytania)_

* * *

 **07.**

* * *

Siedział w fotelu przy kominku, w zasadzie nie robiąc nic konkretnego. Rano ćwiczył dostrzeganie magii, ale szybko odpłynął myślami do "trzeciego zadania". Ostatnio dość często zdarzało mu się siedzieć bezczynnie, będąc pogrążonym w myślach. Panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę przerwało pojawienie się Lairda. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku gazetę.

– Przechodzimy do następnego etapu – poinformował siostrzeńca.

Evander zerknął na Proroka, marszcząc brwi.

– Jeszcze nie czytałem – mruknął i wyciągnął rękę po dziennik.

Laird otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie i podał Evanderowi.

Artykuł informował o tym, że terroryści zmienili cel ataku i teraz w niebezpieczeństwie znaleźli się również czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia i ci, którzy ich popierają.

Spojrzał uważnie na wuja. Szukał jakiejś dodatkowej wskazówki, ale żadnej nie znalazł.

– Gdzie mieszkała moja matka przed śmiercią? – zapytał.

Zastanawiał się nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Czy zdążyła skorzystać z kamienicy, którą podarował jej Syriusz Black? Czy miała jakieś inne lokum?

– U przyjaciół, ale nie wiem, u których. – Evander skinął głową. – Dlaczego o to pytasz?

– Zamierzam dzisiaj odwiedzić kamienicę, którą dostała.

– Dostała kamienicę? Gdzie?

Nie spodziewał się, że Laird wiedział o mieszkaniu przy ulicy Żmijowej Chwały. Uznał, że tak powinno zostać, dopóki nie upewni się, co dokładnie odziedziczył.

– Gdzieś w Londynie… – powiedział.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż Isla wezwała męża, by jej pomógł przygotować się przed wizytą siostry i jej narzeczonego.

Evander zostawił gazetę na stoliku i opuścił dwór. Najchętniej udałby się tam razem z Draco, ale chłopak dochodził do siebie po ich ostatnim wypadzie. Po tym, jak wyglądał kilka dni temu, Evander nie dziwił się, że Malfoyowie nie pojawili się tego roku na corocznym zjeździe u jego dziadków. Laird przez cały dzień zmuszony był słuchać utyskiwań swojej matki, która miała nadzieję zobaczyć bratanka i jego syna. (Pearl Verlaine, babka Evandera, była siostrą Abraxasa Malfoya i zapraszała jego rodzinę na święta, odkąd, czternaście lat temu, jej brat zmarł na smoczą ospę).

Deportował się tuż za granicą posiadłości i chwilę później był już na gwarnej, w świątecznym okresie, ulicy Pokątnej. Minął wejście na Nokturn i Bank Gringotta, zatrzymał się na moment przy księgarni Esy i Floresy, ale zrezygnował z zakupów. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i przez opatrzone napisem _Vipera Lauda Alley_ drzwiczki wąskiej kamienicy.

Nigdy tu nie był, a przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał. Sama ulica nie różniła się wiele od Pokątnej. Budynki były nieco bardziej uporządkowane, witryny sklepów były jaśniejsze i bardziej przejrzyste, a przechadzający się między nimi ludzie, bardziej eleganccy i powściągliwi. Front budynku kasyna jako pierwszy ściągał wzrok przybyłych. Wykonany w krzykliwych żółciach dwudziestokaratowego złota i podświetlanego bursztynu, zachęcał bogactwem i blichtrem. Zza szyb przenikała muzyka i okrzyki graczy. Evander z trudem oderwał wzrok.

Rozglądał się dyskretnie, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Nasunął kaptur na głowę, tak jak to zrobiła duża część tutejszych czarodziei. Minął kawiarenkę, _Salon Słodkości_ , po swojej lewej, bezwiednie prąc naprzód, aż nie zatrzymał się przy kasynie.

 _Góra Galeonów_ zapewne była trafną nazwą. Zza szyby dojrzał pociągających za przekładnie i siedzących przy karcianych stołach wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa.

Spojrzał wgłąb ulicy. Tuż obok budynku kasyna, wznosiła się na pięć pięter kamienica, parter której zajmowała kancelaria _Bartemiusz Crouch Jr i wspólnicy._ Nad szyldem kancelarii widniał numer 55. To była kamienica Verlaine'ów, domyślił się. Jeśli Laird z niej korzystał, robił to bez Evandera i jego kuzynów, bo żaden z nich w niej nigdy nie był.

Dalej był jeszcze pub _Piwo z Kroplą Jadu,_ _Hotel Acromantulis_ i, po drugiej stronie ulicy, kolejna kamienica, zapewne należąca do Yaxleyów.

Cofnął się do początku Żmijowej Chwały. Minął kasyno, a także _Hotel Niczyj_ , którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył. Do tej pory tylko słyszał o tych wszystkich miejscach, kiedy starsze dzieciaki przechwalały się na przyjęciach. Dziwnie się czuł, przechadzając się po słynnej ulicy.

W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Kamienica Blacków, numer 11. Była okazała, miała pięć pięter, prawdopodobnie tak samo, jak pozostałe, a wyróżniała się ozdobnym herbem rodu, z dewizą zdobiącą wstęgę pod tarczą i trzymaczami w postaci psów.

Evander podszedł bliżej, pokonując kilka schodków i przystając na podeście. Stanął przed drzwiami, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić.

– _Contra spem spero_ – powiedział po dłuższej chwili jedyne, co przyszło mu na myśl.

Drzwi otworzyły się, potwierdzając jego domysły. Łacińskie hasło było kluczem, w dosłownym znaczeniu.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby oświetlić pomieszczenie. Spostrzegł wiszące na kandelabrach świece, ale nie odważył się ich zapalić, obawiając się pożaru. Wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Nie było wątpliwości, że nikt nie odwiedzał tego miejsca przez wiele lat.

Budynek wymagał ogromnego nakładu pracy, ale Evander cieszył się już na myśl o porządkach. Miał teraz własny kąt, który nie był kolejną jałmużną od wuja. I tak wiele mu już zawdzięczał. Kamienica przy Żmijowej Chwały wprawdzie również była podarunkiem, ale Evander nie spodziewał się stanąć twarzą w twarz z przebywającym w Azkabanie Syriuszem Blackiem.

Rozłożył ramiona, opuszkami palców dotykając ściany z jednej i poręczy z drugiej strony. Wchodził po schodach, celebrując każdy krok. To miał być od teraz jego dom. Jego własne miejsce na świecie.

Na piętrze było kilka pokoi, ale ten niewielki trening, jaki już przebył, pozwolił mu dostrzec różnicę w magicznej powłoce, chroniącej poszczególne drzwi. Podszedł do tych, które były najlepiej chronione.

Dom rozpoznał aurę czarodzieja, który wypowiedział hasło u jego progu i klamka puściła pod naciskiem jego dłoni. Jego oczom ukazał się gabinet pana domu. Nie był tak duży, jak gabinet Lairda w Dorchester, bo i kamienica nie była rodową siedzibą, ale na Evanderze i tak zrobił niemałe wrażenie. Wszystko to, o czym nie śmiał nawet marzyć, co miał nadzieję osiągnąć sam, własnymi rękami i nie bez trudu, właśnie podano mu na tacy.

Przekroczył próg. Obszedł biurko, stając za imponującym, skórzanym krzesłem. Wszystkie ściany pokrywały regały z książkami. Na przeciwko biurka, zaraz przy drzwiach, stał mały stoliczek i fotel z podnóżkiem. Na stoliku leżała książka, z wsuniętą w nią zakładkę.

Evander podszedł, wiedziony ciekawością. Co takiego czytał jego dobroczyńca, zanim został wtrącony do Azkabanu?

Podniósł opasły tom, a zdziwiony tym, co przeczytał, otworzył księgę, oczekując, że w środku znajdzie inny tytuł niż na okładce. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, był ten sam. _Wina szlachetne i jak podawać je czystokrwistym czarodziejom._ Odłożył książkę, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu i wrócił do oględzin gabinetu.

Zasiadł za biurkiem, adaptując się do nowego miejsca i oswajając z sytuacją. Sięgnął po inkrustowany srebrem kałamarz i leżące obok, wystrzępione orle pióro. Przesunął nim po dnie kałamarza, zdrapując zeschnięty atrament. Obejrzał nóż do odwierania kopert. Przeciągnął dłonią po zużytym blacie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Odsunął się od biurka i zaczął kolejno otwierać szuflady, znajdując w nich pełno zapisanych niechlujnym pismem pergaminów. Przeglądał je pobieżnie, aż natrafił na akt własności kamienicy. Pochylił się nad tekstem.

Akt własności samej kamienicy został przepisany na niego. Akty własności pozostałych nieruchomości, a także udziały w zyskach z kasyna Góra Galeonów, opatrzone zostały potwierdzoną przez kancelarię Croucha notatką.

 _Ja, Syriusz Black, trzeci tego imienia, oświadczam, że majątek odziedziczony przeze mnie po Orionie Blacku, moim ojcu, oraz Alphardzie Blacku, moim wuju, pragnę przekazać Evanderowi Teàrlachowi Verlaine'owi, synowi Jamesa Pottera i Arlie Verlaine, urodzonemu dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca, roku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego, z którym łączy mnie szczególna więź, poprzez jego matkę, a moją przyjaciółkę, Arlie._

 _Dopóki żyję, majątek ten w całości pozostaje do dyspozycji ww. Evandera Verlaine'a, a po mojej śmierci przejdzie w jego własność._

 _Magiczny kontrakt ten podpisuję dobrowolnie i w pełni władz umysłu, w obecności świadków, Algiego i Enid Longbottomów oraz kancelariusza, Bartemiusza Croucha._

Chował dokumenty z powrotem do szuflady, razem z kluczem do skrytki w banku Gringotta, który znalazł obok dokumentów, kiedy odnalazł jeszcze jeden interesujący pergamin.

Jako jedyny w szufladzie, dokument zwinięty był w rulon. Evander rozwinął go i zamarł. Napis na szczycie zwoju głosił: Przysięga Zachowania Tajemnicy. Pod obszernym tekstem widniały sygnatury kolejnych Blacków, dziedziczących prawa do udziałów Vipera Lauda.

Przeczytał tekst. Było w nim sporo zakazów i nakazów, zasad do przestrzegania i tajemnic do dochowania, w zamian za wstęp do czegoś w rodzaju stowarzyszenia. Pergamin uprawniał do uczestnictwa w spotkaniach udziałowców Vipera Lauda. Składał się z dwóch części. Pierwszą była instrukcja. Z niej dowiedział się najwięcej szczegółów. Druga, to treść przysięgi i widniejące pod nią podpisy Blacków. Fakt, że w ogóle mógł odczytać ten tekst oznaczał, że jest dziedzicem Syriusza Blacka. Dla pozostałych, jak wyjaśniała instrukcja, tekst byłby zwyczajnie niewidoczny.

Przeczytał wszystko jeszcze raz. Początkowy entuzjazm opadł, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie może podpisać dokumentu. Zasady tego dziwnego stowarzyszenia nie pozwalały na dwóch przedstawicieli jednego rodu jednocześnie, a obecnym właścicielem udziałów był Syriusz Black. Dopóki żył, Evander był tylko właścicielem kamienicy. Westchnął ciężko. Może nie odziedziczył skarbca pełnego złota, jak miał nadzieję myśleć do tej pory, ale mimo wszystko miał na własność dom. Zamierzał wykorzystać tę możliwość najlepiej, jak potrafił.

Obszedł znajdujące się w kamienicy pokoje. Były utrzymane w nienajgorszym stanie, ale wszystkie pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Tylko strych wydawał się zagracony ponad miarę i zakurzony, choć z pozoru wydawało się to niemożliwe, jeszcze bardziej.

Był całkowicie wypełniony starymi, nieużywanymi przez setki lat szafami, biurkami, fotelami, stołami, stoliczkami, stosami kartonowych pudeł i porozrzucanych gdzieniegdzie bibelotów. Jedno miejsce wydawało się magicznie pulsować, jakby znajomo i zachęcająco. Kusiło obietnicami szczęścia i lepszego życia, ale Evander potrafił zignorować tę magię. Uznał, że nie ma na to czasu. I tak zabawił tam wystarczająco długo, a zamierzał zdążyć do Dorchester na kolację, by spotkać się jeszcze ze swoją ciotką, Amandą Yaxley i jej narzeczonym, Igorem Vulchanovem.

Nigdy nie potrafił nazwać dworu w Dorchester swoim domem, ale teraz zdawało się to jeszcze bardziej nienaturalne. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, deportując się z ganku swojego nowego lokum.

* * *

Przerwa świąteczna dobiegała końca i razem z Aidenem i Alanem pakowali się, przygotowując na powrót do Hogwartu. Evander spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na ćwiczeniach, ale przykładał się do nich odrobinę mniej, odkąd w jego ręce trafiła Mapa Huncwotów.

W końcu znalazł się na peronie, żegnając wuja i ciotkę.

– Widzimy się w szkole, mały – powiedział, czochrając włosy Alana.

Skinął głową Aidenowi i ruszył ku stojącemu kawałek dalej Draco.

– Zaczekaj – usłyszał zza pleców.

Odwrócił się, spoglądając na starszego z kuzynów.

– W Hogwarcie pewnie nie będzie okazji, więc… Dzięki. Dużo myślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś i chyba masz rację. Dzięki, Evander.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Jednak będą z ciebie ludzie, Aiden. – Poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł.

– Z czego tak szczerzysz?

– Cześć, Draco. Dobrze cię widzieć w lepszej formie – posłał mu oczko.

– Nic mi nie jest. Snape migiem mnie poskładał. Jest w tym dobry.

– To dobrze, bo ja kompletnie spanikowałem.

Draco roześmiał się głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę otaczających ich uczniów.

– Jeśli ty spanikowałeś, to jak nazwać zachowanie Theo? Verlaine! Verlaine! Nie umiem się deportować! – Draco odstawił scenkę, po czym roześmiał się, łapiąc przy tym za bok.

Evander też się roześmiał, chociaż nie umknęło mu, że blondyn skrzywił się przy tym z bólu. W głębi duszy poczuł jednak ulgę, słysząc jak Malfoy bagatelizuje obrażenia.

– Wszyscy już się zebrali – mruknął Evander, zerkając ponad ramieniem Draco. – Chodźmy. Czy mi się wydaje, czy Nott próbuje uciec?

Przyspieszył kroku, żeby zdążyć, zanim zniknie.

– Gdzie idziesz, Nott? Idziemy szukać przedziału. Łap za kufer i chodź.

Theodor obejrzał się zdziwiony. Evander patrzył na niego przeszywająco.

– Obiecałem już komuś, że usiądę z nim w przedziale.

– Jaka szkoda. Niestety, musimy się trzymać razem – odparł natychmiast.

Theodor zmuszał się do milczenia, ale nie wytrzymał długo.

– Obiecałem komuś rozmowę – warknął, spoglądając na niego znacząco.

Evander udał, że nie zrozumiał.

– Więc przełożysz to na później.

Mało brakowało, a roześmiałby się, widząc zaskoczenie pozostałych Ślizgonów. Pansy praktycznie zbierała szczękę z podłogi, a Blaise wlepiał w niego swoje podejrzliwe spojrzenie. To on wygłosił to, co nurtowało ich wszystkich.

– Co za zmiana. Wcześniej dałbyś się pokroić za to, by nie być w jego pobliżu.

– Pokroić? Skąd ten pomysł? – udał zdziwienie Evander i posłał mu niewinny uśmiech.

– Bierna współpraca idzie nam przecież wspaniale – odparł sarkastycznie Nott, chwytając rączkę swojego kufra i ruszając w stronę pociągu.

Evander wyprzedził go i zaczął szukać odpowiedniego przedziału. Wygonił jakiegoś małego Krukona z jednego z nich.

Evander wrzucił swój kufer do środka i zaczekał na zewnątrz. Pansy zaczęła jęczeć, że odebrał jej ulubioną rozrywkę, ale weszła do przedziału. Kiedy Nott próbował go wyminąć, nachylił się nad nim.

– Wsiądziesz do tego przedziału i spędzisz z nami podróż. Ludzie mają widzieć, że trzymamy się razem, jasne? – szeptał.

Theodor zmrużył oczy.

– Gdzie w naszej umowie było coś o tym, że możesz mi rozkazywać, Verlaine? Bo najwyraźniej coś przeoczyłem.

– Pewnie w tym miejscu, w którym było o tym, że to ja koordynuję akcję. Jednym z warunków sojuszu było pokazywanie się razem. Bez wzajemnej wrogości. Szkodzisz sojuszowi, szkodzisz Czarnemu Panu. Mam ci o tym przypominać?

Theodor milczał. Stojący za nimi Blaise zaczął się uskarżać, że blokują przejście. Evander uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, dając mu do zrozumienia, że tym razem nie odpuści.

– Nie, nie musisz – wycedził w końcu Theodor.

– Wchodzicie czy nie? – krzyknął na cały wagon Blaise, wyraźnie już poirytowany.

– Wchodź – warknął Evander.

Theodor zacisnął pięści i przełknął ripostę, ale wszedł do wagonu.

* * *

Próbował się skupić na lekturze, ale nienaturalna bladość Draco ciągle ściągała jego wzrok ku Malfoyowi. Evander nadal zadręczał się faktem, że nie zdołał obronić blondyna przed paskudną klątwą. Obserwując go w pociągu, starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmuje. Ostatecznie nic się nie stało. Owszem, gdyby nie było w pobliżu Snape'a, mogłoby być niebezpiecznie. Podziękowałby staremu belfrowi, gdyby nie fakt, że sama myśl o tym była, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, absurdalna.

Draco nadal wyglądał kiepsko. Przerwa świąteczna była na tyle długa, że większość uczniów zapewne nie zauważy różnicy, ale Evander znał Draco zbyt dobrze. Widział cienie pod oczami, widział, jak chłopak krzywi się z bólu niemal przy każdym ruchu. Zastanawiał się, jak będą teraz wyglądać jego zajęcia Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i dodatkowe lekcje pojedynków.

Kartkował Proroka w przód i w tył już od godziny, wodząc wzrokiem po tytułach artykułów, ale dopiero za którymś razem dotarł do niego sens przeczytanych słów.

 **NOWY SZEF DEPARTAMENTU PRZESTRZEGANIA PRAWA CZARODZIEJÓW**

 _Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, Szef Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, został wczoraj mianowany przez Ministra Magii nowym Szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Zastąpi na tym stanowisku Amelię Bones, która udała się na zasłużoną emeryturę._

 _"Minister Weasley sam wysunął Croucha Jra na kandydata do tego stanowiska. Ufamy, że pomysły, które sprawdziły się w Urzędzie NUC, sprawdzą się w całym Departamencie" przekazał nam w krótkim oświadczeniu Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Młody pan Crouch był wspaniałym kancelariuszem, ale okazał się jeszcze lepszym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa. Wszyscy liczymy na reformy, które z pewnością wprowadzi" dodał Shacklebolt._

 _"Zgadza się. Mamy ogromne oczekiwania wobec pana Croucha. Kto wie, być może prześcignie w karierze swojego ojca, który również ogromnie przysłużył się Departamentowi, kiedy był jego szefem" dodał Weasley. W kwestii nominacji Croucha Jra zgadzają się zarówno zwolennicy, jak i przeciwnicy Ministra. "W końcu mamy coś, co nas łączy, a nie tylko dzieli. Myślę, że bez względu na nasze poglądy, w głębi duszy wiemy, że Barty Crouch jest najlepszym człowiekiem do tego zadania" powiedział z przekonaniem Arthur Weasley. Bartemiusz Crouch przejmie obowiązki Amelii Bones z początkiem przyszłego tygodnia._

 _Amelia Bones od dawna sygnalizowała chęć udania się na emeryturę, a mimo to wielu zdziwiła konferencja, zwołana wczoraj wieczorem przez, byłą już, Szefową Departamentu PPC. Dlaczego teraz, kiedy ataki terrorystów przybierają na sile? Nasz korespondent próbował zadać to pytanie pani Bones, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. W oficjalnym wystąpieniu Szefowa Departamentu podała za powód podeszły wiek i chęć spędzania czasu z rodziną. "Trzeba ustąpić miejsca młodym i ambitnym czarodziejom" powiedziała Bones. Później dodała: "Przejmowałam ten urząd po Bartemiuszu Crouchu Seniorze, a oddaję go Bartemiuszowi Crouchowi Juniorowi. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze sytuacji, by syn dzierżył to samo stanowisko, jakie wcześniej piastował jego ojciec, ale myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni co do tego, że Bartemiusz Crouch Junior będzie godnym następcą Seniora."_

Evander spojrzał na zdjęcie, przedstawiające nowego szefa departamentu, ściskającego dłoń Ministra Weasleya. Obok stał uśmiechnięty Kingsley Shacklebolt. Coś mu się w tym artykule nie podobało. Wydawało mu się, chociaż nie był pewny, że widział kiedyś Croucha Juniora w towarzystwie Waldena Macnaira, a ten był śmierciożercą. Dlaczego Weasley go wybrał?

Jego uwagę odciągnął Nott, który wstał z zamiarem opuszczenia przedziału. Atmosfera nie była zbyt przyjemna, kiedy wsiedli, ale od tego czasu każdy zajął się swoimi zajęciami i Evander miał nadzieję, że problem sam się rozwiązał.

– Za chwilę wracam.

Kopnął Draco w kostkę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Evander skinął na wychodzącego Notta.

– Gdzie idziesz? – Draco w ostatniej chwili zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło.

Nott ociągał się z odpowiedzią, ale ostatecznie jej udzielił.

– Do toalety – warknął, ostentacyjnie przewracając oczami i trzasnął drzwiami.

Evander spojrzał znacząco na Draco. Blondyn wzruszył tylko ramionami, wracając do kontemplacji widoków za oknem.

Evander westchnął niezauważalnie i wrócił do czytanej gazety.

* * *

Tłum rozochoconych dzieciaków wysypał się na stację w Hogsmeade, przyprawiając Evandera o ból głowy. Reszta podróży minęła im względnie spokojnie, jeśli nie liczyć Quentina Summersa z pierwszego roku, który im przeszkodził, prosząc o pomoc z trzeciorocznymi Gryfonami. Poszedł Vincent, załatwiając sprawę na dobre.

W drodze do Wielkiej Sali Evander spostrzegł Pottera, w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Cała trójka spoglądała na niego ukradkiem. Posłał im oczko, uśmiechając się przy tym beztrosko, dzięki czemu na jakiś czas odpuścili sobie zaglądanie w jego stronę i Evander mógł spokojnie im się przyjrzeć.

Potter nie wyglądał dobrze. Miał, widoczne nawet z oddali, cienie pod powiekami, schudł jeszcze bardziej i stawiał kroki niepewnie, jakby się do tego zmuszał. To nie były dla niego dobre święta.

Evander zastanawiał się długo, jak powinien się zachować, gdy znów go zobaczy. Miał dwie opcje. Mógł zrobić to, czego Potter od niego oczekiwał, czyli grać cieszącego się ze zwycięstwa wroga. Mógł też udać, że żałuje i przeprosić. Nie żałował tego, co zrobił, ale też się nie cieszył. Było mu obojętne, co stało się z Aurorką. Obchodziło go jednak, co myślał o tym Potter. A oczywistym było, że Potter nie spodziewał się przeprosin. Powoli skłaniał się ku tej drugiej opcji. Nie wiedział jeszcze, dlaczego. To było to samo niejasne przeczucie, jakie miał pierwszego września, w pociągu.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to było przeczucie, a nie rodzące się ze świadomości więzów krwi, przywiązanie do Wybrańca.

Usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów, zerkając na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore przeczesywał uważnym spojrzeniem zebranych w sali uczniów. Kiedy dotarł do Ślizgonów, zatrzymał na nim wzrok. Evander spojrzał na niego twardo i czekał, aż starzec pierwszy odwróci spojrzenie. Kiedy dyrektor w końcu przeniósł wzrok na innych, Evander mógł rozejrzeć się swobodnie, dokładniej przyglądając obecnym na sali profesorom i uczniom. Lucjusz Malfoy powiedział, że w szeregach rozniosło się, kto był odpowiedzialny za wypadek Nimfadory Tonks. Zarówno dzieci śmierciożerców, jak i członków Zakonu Feniksa zerkali na niego z ciekawością, szacunkiem, albo nienawiścią i strachem.

* * *

Dorwał Pottera dopiero dwa tygodnie po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej. Gryfon unikał go tak sprawnie, że nawet po zajęciach z Podmore'em ulatniał się, zanim Evander zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo. Winą za swoje rozkojarzenie obarczał sytuację w Slytherinie.

Wprawdzie Nott skończył z obrażaniem go przy każdym, kto chciał go słuchać, a Amina Rowle tylko spoglądała na niego krzywo, więc przynajniej to miał z głowy, ale w zamian sporo czasu poświęcali, razem z Draco, na pomoc młodszym Ślizgonom. Coraz więcej dzieciaków z pozostałych domów zaczynało się czuć bezkarnie. Prym wiedli oczywiście Gryfoni, którzy wylewali swoją nienawiść na młodsze roczniki Slytherinu. Mimo to, nie narzekał. Dawał im rady, jakie sam kiedyś dostał, od pewnego starszego Ślizgona. Pomaganie im uważał za swój obowiązek.

W końcu przypomniał sobie o mapie ojca. W natłoku spraw zapomniał zupełnie o jej istnieniu. Teraz wykorzystał ją, by namierzyć Złotą Trójcę.

Potter stał w oknie i patrzył w dół, na ośnieżony dziedziniec. Mówił coś, ale bardzo cicho. Evander zatrzymał się w sporej odległości i oparł się o ścianę, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Przysłuchiwał się toczonej przez nich rozmowie.

– Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wymamrotał Weasley, patrząc to na Granger, to na Pottera.

Potter coś mu odpowiedział.

– Dokładnie. Niech go tylko dorwę, to…

– To co, Ron? Nic mu nie zrobisz. Chcesz wylecieć na pół roku przed ukończeniem szkoły?

– Hermiono! On zabił to dziecko! To morderca!

– Nie wiedział, że jest w ciąży.

– Czy ty go bronisz?

Tym razem go usłyszał. Potter powiedział to powoli i wyraźnie, obracając się na pięcie. I go zobaczył.

– Verlaine – warknął.

Weasley i Granger natychmiast się obrócili, a widząc z kim mają do czynienia, wyciągnęli przed siebie różdżki.

Evander uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście.

– Wyluzujcie, przychodzę w pokojowych zamiarach – powiedział. Gryfoni tylko wyżej unieśli różdżki. – Granger ma rację. Nie wiedziałem, że jest w ciąży. To było tylko _Flippendo_ – dodał, widząc, że brunet chce coś powiedzieć. – Omal nie zabiłeś mi przyjaciela, Potter – wysyczał.

Chłopak, zmieszał się, naraz spoglądając na czubki butów.

– Nie wiedziałem jak to działa. Nienawidzę gnojka, ale nie zamierzałem go zabić – warknął.

Evander się uśmiechnął.

– Tyle, to byłem w stanie wyczytać z twojej śmiertelnie bladej, przestraszonej twarzy, braciszku.

Potter poczerwieniał.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

Evander wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale ty _jesteś_ moim braciszkiem.

Włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni. Omiótł całą trójkę spojrzeniem.

– Wiesz, ciężko cię dorwać bez rzeszy fanów, Potter.

– Po co ty tu w ogóle przylazłeś, Verlaine?

Evander klasnął w dłonie teatralnie.

– Dobrze, że o to pytasz! Widzisz, przyszedłem przeprosić.

Weasley parsknął śmiechem. Potter tylko bardziej się wściekł.

– Takie gierki na mnie nie działają. Daruj sobie.

– To nie gierki.

Evander podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Przyboczni Pottera próbowali zagrodzić mu drogę, ale Gryfon wyminął ich i sam zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Zatrzymali się, gdy dzieliły ich od siebie centymetry. Evander z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jest nieco wyższy od Pottera.

– Oddeleguj przyjaciół.

– Pójdą, jeśli będą chcieli.

– Więc nie chcesz usłyszeć, jak było?

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Potter poprosił przyjaciół, by wyszli.

– Będziemy w zasięgu słuchu, Harry.

– Dzięki, Hermiono.

Evander cierpliwie czekał, aż odejdą. Rzeczywiście przyszedł tu, bo miał w planach przeprosić Pottera. Nieszczerze, ale o tym chłopak już nie musiał wiedzieć. Przyszedł, bo coś mu mówiło, że na tym skorzysta.

– Kochał ją – powiedział. Potter uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – Zastanawiasz się, czy ojciec kochał twoją matkę. Kochał ją.

– Ale ją zdradził.

– Raz.

– Wystarczyło.

– Tak. Wtedy pojawiłem się ja. Jak bardzo mnie za to nienawidzisz? – zapytał, nie mogąc się oprzeć.

– Nienawidzę cię za inne rzeczy. Nie mogę cię winić za błąd, który popełnił mój ojciec.

– Nasz ojciec – przerwał mu.

– Bardzo cię nienawidzę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

– Ale nie za to, że moja matka uwiodła ojca?

– Skąd znasz szczegóły? Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?

Evander roześmiał się głośno.

– Mam swoje dojścia – mruknął. – Potter.

Gryfon oparł się o framugę okna i Evander zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie.

– Wkrótce wszyscy będą wiedzieć.

– Jak to? – To pytanie mu wystarczyło. Już wiedział, że Potterowi też nie zależało na rozgłosie.

– Był ze mną Theodor Nott – powiedział. – Szuka tylko pretekstu.

– Wszystko wygada – powiedział do siebie Potter. Evander mu przytaknął.

– Nie licz na to, że nagle będę z tobą współpracować – obruszył się Gryfon.

Evander roześmiał się krótko.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe. Ty i ja to… – przerwał, zastanawiając się nad tym czy rzeczywiście tak bardzo się różnią. – Dwa różne światy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę. Potter natychmiast uniósł swoją. Evander postukał swoją po klatce piersiowej brata, krzywiąc się na to słowo, pojawiające się raz po raz w jego myślach.

– Intuicja mówi mi, że nie powinienem prowadzić z tobą otwartej wojny. Szkoda, że to niemożliwe.

– Nie musisz być po ich stronie, Verlaine. Ja…

– Nie kończ, Potter. – Na ustach Evandera pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek. – To, że chwilowo normalnie rozmawiamy nie oznacza jeszcze, że mnie przeciągniesz na swoją stronę. Nie stanę się marionetką Dumbledore'a.

– Och, jasne. Lepiej być marionetką szaleńca i mordercy, Voldemorta?

Ironiczny uśmieszek, który towarzyszył Evanderowi do tej pory, zniknął.

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, co Potter?

– Jest mordercą, który zabił mi rodziców i próbował zabić mnie. To był też twój ojciec.

Potter _próbował_ go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Oczywiście. Evander zacisnął palce wokół różdżki. Ten chłopak myślał, że świat jest czarny albo biały. Owszem, Czarny Pan zabił jego ojca. Ale nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił, to czy Evander miałby w ogóle ojca? James Potter nie był zainteresowany Arlie Verlaine i jej synem. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, to wszystko. Wyczytał to w słowach matki, między wierszami. Wyczytał w tym, jak Syriusz Black starał się ją przekonać, by przestała próbować.

– Żyj w swojej bajce tak długo, jak tylko zdołasz, ale mnie w nią nie wciągaj. Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłbym Potterem. Moja rodzina to Verlaine'owie. Jesteśmy po dwóch różnych stronach. Ogień i woda, Potter.

W jednym momencie zapragnął znaleźć się w dormitorium Slytherinu. Temat rodziców zawsze był dla niego bolesny, nawet jeśli nauczył się tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

– Verlaine.

– Czego jeszcze chcesz?

– Gdybyś chciał od nich odejść-

– Nie licz na to, Potter. Ja już wybrałem stronę w tej wojnie.

– Będziesz walczył dla niego? Zabijał czarodziejów na polecenie Voldemorta? Tak, jak zaatakowałeś biedną Tonks?

Evander przyglądał mu się z niesmakiem. Potter zaciskał pięści, brwi miał ściągnięte i mrugał, odganiając łzy.

– Nie odpowiem na to pytanie, Potter.

– Jeśli on ci rozkaże, zabijesz mnie?

Zamarł. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na zachowaniu naturalnej mimiki twarzy, ale nie miał pewności, czy Potter to kupił.

– Jeśli spróbuję, będziesz się bronił? - zapytał lekko.

– Oczywiście, że będę.

– To dobrze, Potter. Inaczej byłoby nudno.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Bez słowa wyminął Granger i Weasleya, czekających za zakrętem korytarza.

 _Jeśli on ci rozkaże, zabijesz mnie?_

Zrobi to? Wielka Brytania przygotowywała się do wojny. Nastaną czasy, w których zabijanie będzie tak powszechne, jak przeklinanie. Nie trzeba będzie chcieć, żeby zabić. Są inne metody niż _Avada Kedavra_.

Im częściej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wątpił w to, że potrafiłby to zrobić.

* * *

Czas płynął nieubłaganie, ale Evander, dzięki Mapie Huncwotów, znalazł wystarczającą ilość przejść, by zadowolić Czarnego Pana. Gorzej natomiast szło mu z utrzymaniem przywództwa wśród Ślizgonów. Od rozmowy z Potterem ich stosunki polepszyły się odrobinę. Złota Trójca nie okazywała mu już jawnej wrogości, a na zajęciach z Podmore'em, jego pojedynki z Potterem można by określić mianem towarzyskich sparringów. Dodatkowym powodem było, że żadne z nich nie chciało dłużej zdradzać swoich umiejętności.

Nie uszło to uwadze Theodora Notta, który najwyraźniej zdołał rozszerzyć siatkę informatorów do członków innych domów, skoro wiedział co działo się na zajęciach, na których Evander był jedynym przedstawicielem Slytherinu.

Nott zaczął rozprowadzać plotki o Evanderze. Nawet się z tym specjalnie nie krył. Evander nie od razu się zorientował. Kiedy się dowiedział, było już za późno. Próbował dorwać Draco, ale blondyn zaczął przesiadywać w pokoju wspólnym, z Blaise'em i dziewczynami, do późnych godzin nocnych i wcześnie schodził na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy tylko jego pozycja w Slytherinie została zagrożona, wrócił na lekcje pojedynków do Snape'a. Na poprzednich zajęciach nie miał okazji przypomnieć im, gdzie ich miejsce, dlatego gdy tylko nadarzyła się taka szansa, bez wahania postanowił ją wykorzystać.

Walczył z Draco, tak jak zawsze. Próbował wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ale ten znów się wywinął, twierdząc, że musi iść do toalety. Zawołał walczących obok Blaise'a i Daphne, proponując im, żeby go zastąpili w pojedynku z Evanderem i wyszedł.

Evander się zgodził, ciskając z oczu błyskawice, w uciekającego z sali Malfoya. Wściekłość piętrzyła się w nim, szukając ujścia. Blaise zaatakował od razu, a Daphne zaraz po nim, kiedy upewniła się, że odbił pierwsze zaklęcie.

Był szybki, ale ich było dwoje. Ciskał zaklęciami, ledwo zdążając z odbiciem nadchodzących strumieni światła. Walka przeciwko dwóm czarodziejom, nawet jeśli słabszym, zapewniła mu dodatkowy zastrzyk adrenaliny. Szaleńcze tempo, z jakim nie miał wcześniej do czynienia sprawiło, że stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Klątwy, które opuszczały jego różdżkę, były coraz paskudniejsze. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy zareaguje nauczyciel.

Snape zjawił się nagle, posyłając trzy zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, wszystkie niewerbalne. Evander, pochłonięty walką z dwojgiem kolegów, zdołał zablokować tylko dwa z nich. Trzecie trafiło go w pierś z siłą, która wypchała powietrze z jego płuc, sprawiając, że przez ułamek sekundy, który trwał jak wieczność, dusił się, pogrążony w niemym szoku.

Snape odwołał resztę zajęć, a Evandera odesłał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wychodząc słyszał szepty Ślizgonów.

 _Brat Pottera._

* * *

 _(Między rozdziałami siedem i osiem pojawi się dodatek: Większa Stawka. Zapraszam do przeczytania)_


	8. 08

_WESOŁYCH~! Ciepłych i życzliwych świąt, spędzonych z tymi, których kochacie. Prezentów, o których marzycie i radości na twarzach tych, którym prezenty wręczacie. Niech nadchodzący rok jest lepszy od odchodzącego. Niech przyniesie siłę do realizacji planów i satysfakcję z ich osiągnięcia :) I oczywiście, chociaż wiemy, że to już nie jest możliwe (przynajmniej nie na śląsku :/ ) BIAŁYCH ŚWIĄT!_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
 _With every Christmas card I write_  
 _May your days be merry and bright_  
 _And may all your Christmases be white~_

* * *

 _(Między rozdziałami siódmym i ósmym pojawił się osobny dodatek: Wyższa Stawka. Zapraszam do przeczytania)_

* * *

 **08.**

* * *

Draco nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak zdezorientowany, jak teraz. Wszystko, co brał za pewnik, rozpłynęło się i rozmyło, pozostawiając go w stanie niepewności, niepozwalającej na jasne myślenie i podejmowanie trudnych decyzji. A tych miał do podjęcia więcej, niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Siedział w pokoju wspólnym, udając, że czyta, żeby nikt mu niepotrzebnie nie przeszkadzał. Jego wzrok tymczasem błądził ukradkowo po uczniach Slytherinu, jakby któryś z nich miał odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania.

Martwiło go, co działo się z Evanderem. Odkąd cofnęli Błękitną Przysięgę, Draco miał wrażenie, że Evander zaczął się od niego oddalać. Odsuwał się od wszystkich. Nie przebywał już z resztą Ślizgonów tak, jak to było jeszcze na początku tego roku. Z Draco ograniczył kontakty minimum, nie zamieniając z nim więcej słów, niż to było konieczne. Zaczął wyciągać z niego informacje, zamiast normalnie rozmawiać.

Draco zastanawiał się co zrobić, by utrzymać przyjaźń, która ich łączyła. Potrzebował jej. Potrzebował Evandera. Na głos nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale potrzebował go, nawet jeśli sam nic dla niego nie znaczył. W końcu też zaczął się wycofywać, próbując uporządkować własne myśli.

Był zakochany. Pogodził się już ze świadomością, że bez wzajemności. Trwało to zbyt długo. Chciał tylko być blisko niego i dalej cieszyć się wyjątkową pozycją, którą miał u jego boku. Jego duma i ambicja buntowały się w nim, ale w tym jednym przypadku, nie miały nic do gadania.

Od powrotu z ferii było tylko gorzej. Evander przyglądał mu się wnikliwie i Draco nie liczył na to, że nie dostrzegł, jak krzywi się z bólu przy każdym kroku. W głowie kołatało mu jego _powinienem był ją odbić_. Evander powiedział to w taki sposób, że Draco zakładał najgorsze. Evander miał wyrzuty sumienia.

Draco czuł mdłości na samo wspomnienie. Powinien się cieszyć. To mogło oznaczać, że był dla niego kimś więcej, niż śmiał sądzić. Tymczasem od tamtego momentu, Evander odsunął go od siebie zupełnie.

Zatrzasnął książkę, wściekły, że rozpamiętuje to po raz kolejny. I tak nie dojdzie do żadnych sensownych wniosków.

– No, nareszcie! – mruknął Blaise entuzjastycznie. – Siedzisz tak od godziny, z grobową miną i myślisz i myślisz…

– Nic ci do tego, o czym – warknął Draco.

– Przecież nie pytałem. Moim zdaniem potrzebujesz się rozerwać, Draco.

Rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół. Pansy zachichotała wymownie, Vincent oblizał usta, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem, a Daphne zawzięcie kiwała głową, trzymając Blaise'a za rękę. Kiedy oni…?

– Stary, potrzebujesz seksu. I nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem, że–

– Powiedz choćby jedno słowo więcej, a pożałujesz, Blaise.

Draco podniósł się powoli, głos zniżając tak, by nikt poza najbliżej siedzącymi uczniami go nie usłyszał.

Blaise się nie wystraszył. Również wstał, nachylając się i szepcząc mu do ucha.

– Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, Draco. Jesteś zadurzony po uszy w Evanderze Verlaine. Ale nie martw się, nie zdradzę twojej tajemnicy. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Odszedł, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Draco czuł jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy. Długo trwało, zanim opanował drżenie kończyn na tyle, by móc zaszyć się w dormitorium.

Evander był w sypialni. Poznał po zaciągniętych kotarach. Podszedł do jego łóżka i sięgnął do zasłony. Już miał ją odsunąć, ale co miałby mu powiedzieć? Szczególnie teraz, kiedy nadal jeszcze był roztrzęsiony. Zrezygnował i wszedł na własny materac, zielonym jedwabiem odgradzając się od zewnętrznego świata.

Był weekend i Draco wykorzystał ten fakt, wstając z łóżka dopiero w południe. Gdy zszedł do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, zaczął żałować swojej opieszałości.

W całej szkole aż huczało od jednej plotki. Evander Verlaine, ten, który przyczynił się do poronienia Aurorki, Nimfadory Tonks, jest bratem Harry'ego Pottera.

Evander siedział metr dalej, jedząc kurczaka i wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, o czym wszyscy wokół mówią. Mięśnie miał jednak napięte, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się ataku. Draco chciał go w jakiś sposób pocieszyć, ale jak pocieszyć kogoś, kto zdawał się niezdolny do odczuwania niczego poza gniewem i drwiną?

Obserwował go, walcząc z własnymi demonami. Czuł wiele walczących ze sobą o dominację emocji, ale skupił się na jednej. Na tej, z którą mógł coś zrobić.

Po obiedzie, obserwowany przez wszystkich na sali, ruszył zaraz za Theodorem Nottem. Gdy tylko zniknęli w podziemnych korytarzach, przygwoździł Notta do ściany, aż ten zasyczał z bólu.

– Czego chcesz, Draco?

– Powiedz, że to nie ty rozpuściłeś tę plotkę, Theo. Powiedz, że to byli Jaśni.

Theodor patrzył na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Postaw mnie! – zażądał.

Draco niechętnie spełnił prośbę.

– Zastanów się, kto mógł na tym najbardziej skorzystać? Święty-Potter nie straci na wyklętym braciszku, tylko go będą żałować, że ma takiego pecha. A Verlaine właśnie utracił poparcie połowy Ślizgonów. Nikt się nie ucieszy bardziej, niż Zakon.

– Oprócz ciebie – mruknął niemal bezgłośnie.

– Co?

– Masz rację. Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak bardzo nam zaszkodzili. Kiedy Czarny Pan się dowie…

Theo zbladł. Pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

– Evander musi nas poprzeć.

– Jakich nas?

Theo spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i Draco tylko zacisnął pięści, by nie sięgnąć po różdżkę.

– Zastanów się, Draco. Dlaczego tak łatwo jest odwrócić ich od Verlaine'a? Dlaczego w ogóle chcą iść za kimś takim jak ja, albo Amina? Bo jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Verlaine nie dość, że należy do elit, to we wszystkich dziedzinach ich przewyższa i choćby nie wiem jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie uwierzą, że jest jednym z nich. Ze mną się mogą utożsamiać. Nottowie są pionkami, nawet jeśli mój ojciec myśli inaczej. Na tyle blisko Czarnego Pana, by mnie zauważył, ale nadal jestem jednym z nich, pionkiem. Jestem ich przedstawicielem. To dlatego pójdą za mną. A Verlaine… i ty, albo do mnie dołączycie, albo będziecie patrzeć, jak wypełniam zadanie Czarnego Pana i sam zgarniam jego wdzięczność.

Draco słuchał Theo w niedowierzaniu. Nie chciał mu wierzyć, nie chciał go słuchać. Przez tyle lat mieli władzę w swoich rękach, więc dlaczego teraz to nie działało?

Obwiniał o to brak Błękitnej Przysięgi. Obwiniał zadanie, które dostali.

Weszli do pokoju wspólnego i natychmiast wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nim. Czuł presję, jaką na nim wywierali. Bez względu na to, kto w danym momencie miał posłuch tłumu, to Draco nadal był niekwestionowanym księciem Slytherinu. Jego zdanie nadal się liczyło. Wielu czekało, aż wybierze jedną ze stron. Theo podszedł do swoich ludzi i czekał w napięciu. Draco nie miał czasu, by się zastanowić. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Evander.

– Verlaine. Dobrze, że jesteś. Widzisz, myślę, że jesteś nam winny wyjaśnienia – odezwała się Amina.

Theo nie zareagował, pozwalając jej na prowadzenie własnej gry. Draco zerknął na Evandera ukradkiem i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. W klatce piersiowej poczuł ucisk. Nigdy nie byli po przeciwnych stronach. Nigdy… aż do teraz.

– Jesteś bratem Harry'ego Pottera czy nie? – zawołała hardo Rowle.

Evander zrobił kilka kroków ku środkowi areny, na której odgrywał się ten pełen napięcia spektakl.

– Jestem. Co to zmienia? – po pokoju wspólnym przelała się fala zduszonych okrzyków i szeptów.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nic?

– Nie przeszkadzało wam to, że moja matka była zdrajczynią, a przeszkadza, że ojciec był Potterem. Gdzie w tym logika?

– Nie można mu ufać! – wyrwało się komuś z tłumu.

Evander roześmiał się, a Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przeczuwając co się stanie za chwilę. Evander powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą. Kiedy ostatni raz trenował?

– A komu zaufasz? Jemu? – wskazał Theo. – Zginie w pierwszej bitwie z Zakonem. Rzeczywiście, osoba godna zaufania – zadrwił.

– Daj nam dowód na to, że nie zdradzisz, jak twoja matka – powiedział spokojnie Theo. Był opanowany, pewny zwycięstwa w tej potyczce.

– Draco! Draco, po czyjej stronie jesteś?

Kolejny okrzyk wyrwał go z transu. Spojrzał w oczy Evanderowi. Teraz już nie miał wyjścia. Przeniósł wzrok na wyczekujący jego odpowiedzi tłum, na stojącego z założonymi na piersi rękami Theo i z powrotem na Evandera.

I nagle to zrozumiał.

Czarny Pan zabrał im już Błękitną Przysięgę. Teraz zabiera to, co z niej zostało. Jego rozkaz był ważniejszy, niż lojalność Draco wobec Evandera. Może Evander też to zrozumie. Że nie miał wyjścia, że zrobił to co musiał, a nie to, co chciał. Jeżeli zostanie przy Evanderze, pozbawi ich oboje nadziei na powrót. We dwójkę nic nie zdziałają. Opowiadając się za Theo nie dość, że zjednoczy cały Dom, wypełni jedno z zadań Czarnego Pana, a jeszcze pozostawi Evanderowi furtkę, gdyby ten chciał do nich dołączyć.

Mógłby się łudzić, że tak się stanie.

– Daj im to, czego chcą – powiedział cicho.

– Nie sądzę, by była taka potrzeba.

– Nie powinniśmy się teraz dzielić. Wojna wisi w powietrzu – próbował go przekonać.

Wiedział, że to daremne. Evander był zbyt dumny, by go posłuchać.

– Wojna – Evander uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Używaj wymówki, jakiej chcesz.

– Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu pokazać im, po której stronie naprawdę jesteś? Ja znam prawdę, ale oni nie. Powinni wiedzieć. Powinni mieć pewność, za kim pójdą.

– Nie jestem im nic winien! – krzyknął. – Jeżeli są na tyle głupi, by nie dostrzegać niczego, poza czubkiem własnego nosa, to ich strata. Trzeba być idiotą, żeby mówić o wojnie i przejmować się rozgrywkami bandy nastolatków. Jakby samo objęcie przywództwa miało wam pomóc tę wojnę wygrać! – uniósł się.

– Skoro nie jest istotne, kto siedzi na szczycie – Draco też zaczął krzyczeć. Przeciągnie go na swoją stronę. Zrobi wszystko, by mu się udało. – To czemu nie dołączysz do nas?!

– Do was?

– Tak – powiedział cicho, powoli stawiając krok w stronę Theo.

W chwili, gdy słowo _nas_ opuszczało jego usta wiedział już, że zniszczył ostatnią szansę na porozumienie z Evanderem. Nie chciał go zostawiać, ale uważał ten wybór za konieczny. Wnętrzności skręcały mu się, budząc nie w pełni zagojone rany. Zacisnął szczęki, usiłując się nie zdradzić z falą bólu, która go naszła.

Na twarzy Evandera nie było rozczarowania czy żalu. To, co Draco ujrzał w jego oczach zabolało bardziej, niż poczucie zdrady, którego się spodziewał. Evander był zwyczajnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Draco go zostawi.

– Skoro tego właśnie chcesz – powiedział i wyszedł.

Draco opadł na fotel, zanim stracił równowagę. Świat wirował wokół niego jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie chciał tego. Chciał być zawsze po jego stronie. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Błękitna Przysięga nie istniała.

Mijały godziny. Theo, Amina i inni coś omawiali, w pokoju panował gwar, ale do Draco nie docierało nic, poza wyrzutami sumienia i dojmującym poczuciem, że zawiódł najważniejszą dla niego osobę. Było mu niedobrze, ale nie mógł teraz okazać choćby cienia słabości.

Blaise jakoś zdołał go wyciągnąć z fotela, w którym siedział przez całe popołudnie. Wyszli na błonia. Świeże, wiosenne powietrze otrzeźwiło go i przywróciło mu zdolność jasnego myślenia.

– Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

Blaise nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę. Szli wzdłuż ściany Wieży Północnej, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce.

– Siadaj – powiedział Blaise, wskazując palcem oddaloną o kilka kroków ławkę.

Draco posłuchał, opadając na siedzisko z głośnym westchnięciem.

– Jesteś spięty.

Blaise stanął za nim i zaczął masować mu kark i łopatki.

– Chyba mi się nie dziwisz – mruknął Draco.

Palce ugniatały napięte mięśnie, jakby wyciskając z nich napięcie, które gromadziło się w nim miesiącami. To było relaksujące. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz się tak katować? – zapytał Blaise i odsunął się od niego.

Draco westchnął z żalu za stratą kontaktu z przyjemnym dotykiem. Blaise pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Stanął przed nim w lekkim rozkroku i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Draco?

Przeczuwał już, do czego dążył Blaise, ale nie wiedział jeszcze czy chciał mu przeszkodzić. Obserwował, jak chłopak kołuje wokół niego jak sęp, ale nie czuł się padliną. Blaise ujął dłonią jego podbródek. Draco wciąż się wahał.

Do dormitorium wrócił późno. Uciekł od Blaise'a i wałęsał się po zamku, próbując uporządkować myśli. Miał nadzieję na rozmowę z Evanderem. Chciał mu jakoś wyjaśnić to, co zaszło w pokoju wspólnym. Kotary w łóżku Evandera były zasunięte, co znaczyło, że brunet był już w łóżku.

Ociągał się, zerkając co chwilę na puste materace, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili do pokoju może wejść Theo. Podszedł do łóżka Evandera i sięgnął do zasłony, ale jego dłoń odbiła się na kilka cali przed materiałem.

Ogarnęło go niedowierzanie. Spróbował raz jeszcze, a potem znowu, ale za każdym razem jego dłoń odbijała się od niewidzialnej bariery.

Zablokował go. Evander zawsze włączał go do swoich barier ochronnych, a teraz go zablokował. Odsunął się o krok, potem drugi, aż trafił na ścianę za plecami. Osunął się po niej, za wszelką cenę powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy.

– Co ja najlepszego narobiłem?

Evander siedział przy stole Ślizgonów, czytając gazetę i z całych sił udając, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal siadał w tym samym miejscu w Wielkiej Sali, na lekcjach czy w pokoju wspólnym, chociaż w tym ostatnim nie przebywał ostatnio prawie wcale.

W Proroku, na pierwszej stronie, widniał kolejny artykuł z serii "Dumbledore buduje Hogwarcką Armię". Tym razem przytoczono wypowiedź Lucjusza Malfoya.

 _Szef Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu wyraża szczere zmartwienie postępowaniem dyrektora. Pan Malfoy ma informacje z pierwszej ręki, jako że jego syn jest obecnie na 7 roku. Społeczność powoli traci zaufanie do Albusa – mówi Malfoy, prawdziwie zasmucony tym faktem._

Evander uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Jeszcze niedawno, tematem numer jeden był bękarci syn Jamesa Pottera. Nie wątpił w to, że wyciszenie sprawy zawdzięczał śmierciożercom i był im wdzięczny. Gdy Prorok opublikował pierwszy artykuł o nim, Evander spalił go na oczach wszystkich zebranych w Wielkiej Sali, nie wyciągając do tego różdżki. Niezbyt to było mądre, ale niewypowiedzianie satysfakcjonujące.

Bez Draco u boku czuł się samotny. Brakowało mu blondyna. Zaczął opuszczać niektóre zajęcia pojedynków. Czas płynął nieubłaganie, a jemu wydawało się, że stanął w miejscu.

Przejścia, które znalazł, nie mogły w pełni zadowolić Czarnego Pana, ale nie znalazł innego sposobu na szybkie przetransportowanie większej ilości śmierciożerców do zamku. Nie zdążył powiedzieć Draco, że znalazł rozwiązanie, więc sam wysłał list. Napisał do wuja, szyfrując wiadomość tak, że tylko Laird mógł ją odczytać.

Kilka dni po incydencie w pokoju wspólnym zauważył, że Aiden i jego przyjaciele siedzą jakby na uboczu. Przywołał do siebie kuzyna, chcąc się z nim rozmówić.

– Dlaczego nie jesteście razem ze wszystkimi? – zapytał wprost.

Aiden zmieszał się, ale odpowiedział.

– Ensemble, les plus forts. Silniejsi razem. Jesteś Verlaine'em.

– Zapewne powinienem być wzruszony – zadrwił. – Powinieneś myśleć o swojej przyszłości. Jak zamierzasz przejąć przywództwo w przyszłym roku, jeżeli teraz siedzisz sam?

Aiden spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

– Przywództwo? Ja?

– Czarny Pan wyznaczył mnie na przywódcę w Slytherinie. Niestety, nie wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Ale powiedział mi również, że mam wyznaczyć swojego następcę. I bez względu na to, co się dzieje teraz, nadal mogę to zrobić.

Aiden wpatrywał się w niego z wielkimi jak spodki filiżanek oczami.

– C-czarny Pan?

– Tak cię to dziwi?

– Ja…

– Słuchaj, Aiden – zaczął, prowadząc go korytarzami na górę. – Sporo ci jeszcze brakuje, ale obserwowałem cię przez cały rok i myślę, że świetnie się sprawdzisz w tej roli. Wymagasz tylko odrobiny pracy.

Zatrzymał się i położył dłoń na klamce.

– Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? Ty chyba nie… Merlinie, Evander!

Evander spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym zerknął na drzwi, o które się opierał. Prawie zapomniał, że to łazienka dla dziewczyn.

– Idiota. Właź!

Aiden wszedł, ale wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, celując nią w kuzyna.

Evander rozejrzał się, czy nikt ich nie widział i sam wszedł do łazienki. Roześmiał się na widok przerażonej twarzy Aidena. Podszedł do jednej z umywalek i wypowiedział hasło, którego nauczył się pięć lat temu. Umywalka zniknęła, ukazując wejście do schodzącego w dół tunelu.

– Merlinie! Co to? – sapnął Aiden.

– Za mną – zakomenderował Evander, nie udzielając mu żadnych wyjaśnień.

Dopiero, kiedy stanęli przed kolejnymi drzwiami, zatrzymał się i spojrzał Aidenowi w oczy.

– Obejmiesz władzę po naszym odejściu. Chcę, żeby to był ktoś, komu będę mógł zaufać – powiedział i wskazał palcem na zdobione rzeźbami węży wrota. – To jest Komnata Tajemnic. Miejsce, którego położenia do niedawna nie znał nikt, prócz Czarnego Pana. To on przekazał tę wiedzę mnie, a ja zamierzam przekazać ją dalej.

– Może nie jest to nasze dziedzictwo, może jesteśmy na tych ziemiach od niedawna, ale to nam, Verlaine'om, przypadło w udziale kontynuować dzieło założyciela Domu, którego staliśmy się częścią. Nauczysz się otwierać Komnatę. Przekażę ci to, co sam wiem i umiem, a potem wybierzesz niewielką liczbę zaufanych ludzi i zaczniesz ich uczyć. Staniesz się odpowiedzialny za ten sekret. Na ostatnim roku przyprowadzisz tu Alana i jemu przekażesz wszystko, co będziesz umiał.

Aiden skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

Evander syknął, otwierając kolejne przejście i wszedł na środek komnaty. Dał kuzynowi chwilę, by się rozejrzał, po czym kontynuował.

– To miejsce powstało po to, by Slytherin, nie niepokojony przez pozostałych założycieli, mógł swobodnie nauczać czarnej magii. Wiesz co to oznacza?

Aiden zmarszczył brwi.

– Żaden nauczyciel, a nawet sam Dumbledore, nie zorientuje się, co się tutaj dzieje, choćbyś trenował Niewybaczalne.

Przywołał szczura niewerbalnym zaklęciem, sprawił, że zwierzę zawisło w powietrzu, machając łapkami w panice.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – wypowiedział zaklęcie po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Szczur opadł na posadzkę z głuchym mlaśnięciem, nieruchomy.

W oczach Aidena dostrzegł strach.

– Czas dorosnąć, dzieciaku. Czeka nas wojna. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli przeczekasz ją, siedząc w szkole, ale nie liczyłbym na to na twoim miejscu. Musisz się do niej przygotować, jeśli chcesz przetrwać. A przecież o to właśnie chodzi, prawda? O przetrwanie.

Spędzili w Komnacie godzinę, może dwie. Evander upewnił się, że Aiden poważnie podejdzie do tematu. Pokazał mu, jak rozpocząć trening i kazał mu się stawić pod umywalką następnego dnia o tej samej godzinie.

– Powiedz swoim kolegom, że mają dołączyć do Aminy i Theo. Niech są twoimi oczami i uszami. Ty i tak nie będziesz miał teraz czasu na zabawę – powiedział mu, kiedy się rozstawali w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni chłopców.

Był czerwcowy poranek, dzień przed ostatnim meczem quidditcha w tym roku szkolnym. Od początku tygodnia napięcie gęstniało, uniemożliwiając swobodną wymianę zdań. Evander stał jakby z boku, ale i tak wyczuwał panujący w szkole nastrój.

Wojna stała się faktem w dniu, w którym przeczytali w Proroku Codziennym o masowej ucieczce z Azkabanu kilkunastu najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców, w tym braci Lestrange i Syriusza Blacka. Do powszechnej wiadomości podano, że ucieczkę umożliwił swoim poplecznikom nie kto inny, a Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, we własnej osobie.

Dumbledore już nie starał się przehandlować jego lojalności. Był doskonale poinformowany, wiedział więc, że Evander utracił poparcie Ślizgonów. Czy złożył podobną propozycję Nottowi i Draco? Evander nie rozmawiał z żadnym z nich, odkąd Draco go zdradził.

Lubił nazywać to, co zrobił Draco, zdradą. To by znaczyło, że mu ufał. Jednocześnie przypuszczał, że to nie była zdrada. Draco kalkulował tak samo, jak on. Kiedy ochłonął, zrozumiał co Malfoy próbował osiągnąć. Widział, jak chłopak zerkał w jego kierunku, gdy myślał, że nie patrzy. Nie zamierzał mu jednak tego ułatwiać. Podjął decyzję, nie konsultując jej z Evanderem, więc musiał teraz ponieść jej konsekwencje.

Przewrócił stronę Proroka, omijając krótką wstawkę o słabnącym zaufaniu społeczności czarodziejskiej do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jego wzrok przykuło nazwisko byłego kancelariusza.

 **JEDEN Z UCIEKINIERÓW**

 **Z AZKABANU ZŁAPANY**

 _Pierwszy sukces nowego Szefa Biura Aurorów, Gawaina Robardsa. Okazuje się, że kontrowersyjna decyzja Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora, o zwolnieniu z tego stanowiska Rufusa Scrimgeoura, była jak najbardziej trafna. Złapany śmierciożerca to Aaron Wilkes..._

Nie czytał dalej. Wystarczyła mu informacja, że to nie Syriusz Black. Odłożył gazetę niepocieszony. W piątki nie miał zajęć, więc nie spieszył się ze śniadaniem.

– Jutro, podczas meczu – usłyszał, przeżuwając kęs tosta.

Obejrzał się i zobaczył Draco.

Data ataku, domyślił się. Chciał go zatrzymać, zapytać, chociaż nie wiedział o co. Wyzywając się od nieracjonalnych idiotów, złapał kuzyna za ramię, kiedy ten mijał go, idąc na lekcje.

– Trenujesz dziś sam. Znasz już hasło – powiedział szeptem.

W jego głowie kiełkował plan. Trenowanie Aidena było w pewien sposób satysfakcjonujące, ale Evander potrzebował teraz zastrzyku adrenaliny, żeby obudzić instynkty. Postanowił iść na zajęcia pojedynków, na których znajdzie Pottera. Brakowało mu sparringów z Draco, a nikt inny nawet w połowie nie dorównywał blondynowi umiejętnościom.

Nie mógł się doczekać popołudnia. Przez cały dzień zerkał do mapy, śledząc Gryfońską Trójcę. Kiedy nadszedł czas, był podekscytowany.

Przemknął między uczniami wchodzącymi na salę i stanął w miejscu widocznym dla Pottera. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, skinął głową. Potter zrobił to samo.

Flitwick był dość roztargnionym profesorem, dlatego z początku nawet nie zauważył obecności Ślizgona na zajęciach. A później dość szybko o nim zapomniał.

Evander rozpoczął pojedynek z Potterem spokojnie, wręcz na koleżeńskich warunkach. Wymieniali zaklęcia, jakby brali udział w swobodnej konwersacji. To Evander czasem przyspieszał tempo, budząc czujność Wybrańca.

Jutro atak, powtarzał w myślach. Co jeśli poda Czarnemu Panu Pottera jak na tacy? Jeśli uda mu się go zabić jeszcze teraz?

Wiedział, że to ryzykowne. Zabezpieczył się. Zostawił w swoim pokoju informację z wszystkimi przejściami, które odkrył. Jeżeli go zatrzymają, przekaże Draco gdzie znajdzie list z instrukcjami.

Wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką i wypuścił złotą nić w kierunku Wybrańca. Potter odskoczył, nie mając pewności czy zatrzyma zaklęcie. Evander rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu i przekrzywił głowę w sposób, który zawsze dekoncentrował jego przeciwników. Tym razem też poskutkowało. Cisnął w niego serię prostych zaklęć. Potter odbił większość, po czym posłał własne. Evander nie miał problemu z obroną. Zaklęcia, których używał Potter, w większości pochodziły z podręczników, a te opanował jeszcze na trzecim roku nauki. Jeżeli mógł mu w jakiś sposób zagrozić, to tylko prędkością rzucanych zaklęć. Jako szukający, Potter był niesamowicie szybki.

Potter rzucił w niego zwykłym zaklęciem rozbrajającym i Evander w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, przetaczając się na podłogę. Zaklął czując piekący ból w kostce, wyczarował tarczę i rzucił niewerbalnym, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Pottera. Spróbował wstać. Dopiero trzy tarcze później mu się to udało.

Powoli osiągał to, co chciał. Potterowi udało się go zdenerwować. Przywołał na twarz gymas wściekłości i cisnął nie do końca legalnymi klątwami w stronę Wybrańca. Leżąc na ziemi zorientował się, że nauczyciela nie było na sali, a pozostali uczniowie zaprzestawali pojedynków, by się im przyglądać.

– Dalej, Potter. Pokaż, na co cię stać.

– Po co mnie podjudzasz?

– Chcę zobaczyć ile potrafisz. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko, co umiesz?

Ktoś z tyłu wyczarował wokół nich zaklęcie tarczy. Głupiec. Jedna jego klątwa i marna namiastka osłony przestanie istnieć.

– Po co ci to?

Potter obronił kilka kolejnych klątw. Widać było, że podszkolił się od ich ostatniego spotkania.

– Dla zabawy – odpowiedział. – Jesteśmy braćmi, bracia rywalizują ze sobą, czyż nie?

Na wspomnienie ich pokrewieństwa na policzki Pottera wyskoczył rumieniec.

– Nie. Jesteśmy. Braćmi. – Za każdym słowem leciała klątwa. Potter nauczył się kilku niewerbalnych zaklęć.

Evander odpowiadał na każde z nich, swoim własnym.

Znów przyśpieszył tempo pojedynku, nacierając na Pottera. Krążyli wokół siebie, jak dwaj drapieżnicy. Evander kuśtykał, ale przestał czuć ból w nodze. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach. Niemal słyszał muzykę, dobywającą się z jego ciała.

Potter słabnął, a Evander nie przestawał atakować. Już tak niewiele brakowało. Jeszcze chwila i nie obroni któregoś z zaklęć. Spod jego różdżki wychodziły naprawdę paskudne klątwy. Potter miał do wyboru spłonąć jak żywa pochodnia, pokryć się ropnymi bąblami z trującą cieczą czy roztrzaskać się o posadzkę jak bryła lodu. Wachlarz klątw, jakimi dysponował Evander, był ogromny. Jeszcze tylko kilka, a któraś trafi Wybrańca. Czarny Pan chciał jego śmierci, oto szansa, by wypełnił zadanie.

Wpadł w trans, atakując raz za razem. Potter był zbyt pochłonięty odbijaniem części zaklęć i uskakiwaniem przed resztą, by w pełni pojąć, do czego Evander zmierzał. Liny, które ich obu związały, pojawiły się znikąd.

Gryfoni natychmiast otoczyli Pottera, pozbawiając Evandera możliwości rzucenia niewerbalnej, bezróżdżkowej magii. Stracił swoją szansę.

Nad nim pojawiła się, rozciągnięta w grymasie wściekłości, twarz Severusa Snape'a.


	9. 09

**09.**

* * *

Obudziły go jaskrawe promienie światła, wpadające przez wielkie okna. Nienawidził Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Próbował wyperswadować madame Pomfrey, że nie było potrzeby zostawiać go na noc, ale kobieta uparła się, twierdząc, że chce go mieć na oku. Przypuszczał, kto mógł maczać w tym palce.

Spojrzał na zegar, upewniając się, że jest jeszcze dostatecznie wcześnie. Chwilę później był gotowy do wyjścia. Rozglądał się po sali, ale jedyny ślad, jaki został po rezydującym dwa łóżka dalej Potterze, była rozwleczona pościel.

– Panie Verlaine – usłyszał od strony biurka pani Pomfrey.

To nie był kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się opiekun jego Domu.

– Profesorze?

– To, co zrobiłeś wczoraj…

– Było nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Poniosły nas emocje. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie dogadujemy się zbyt dobrze.

– Mecz niedługo się zacznie.

Evander zmrużył brwi, przyglądając się nauczycielowi uważniej. Twarz Snape'a nie wyrażała niczego. Czekał na odpowiedź Evandera, nie przejmując się czy zrozumiał podwójne znaczenie tych słów.

 _Atak niedługo się zacznie_.

– Jestem gotowy – zapewnił, rozglądając się za pielęgniarką.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Wszyscy już czekają. – _Czarny Pan czeka_.

– Pozwoli pan więc, że już pójdę – powiedział z naciskiem.

– Och! Pan Verlaine już się obudził. I jak noga? – na salę wpadła rozespana madame Pomfrey.

– Wszystko w porządku. Właśnie wychodzę.

– To wspaniale. Proszę na siebie uważać, panie Verlaine. Severusie, mówiłam Albusowi, że te lekcje pojedynków to nie jest dobry pomysł. Zobacz ilu poszkodowanych w samym tym tygodniu! – gderała Pomfrey.

Evander skorzystał z okazji i wymknął się Snape'owi, schodząc do lochów.

W pokoju wspólnym panowała wrzawa, która przycichła, gdy tylko się pojawił.

– Nieźle go poturbowałeś – odezwał się Samuel Melville, ślizgoński obrońca z szóstego roku. – Wszyscy się zastanawiają czy wystąpi w meczu.

– Wystąpi. Już jest na nogach.

– Teraz już ci wierzymy – powiedziała młodsza siostra Hayley Quentin, Samira.

– Nie zrobiłem tego po to, żebyście mi wierzyli – odpowiedział oschle. – Próbowałem go zabić.

W pomieszczeniu podniosły się szepty.

– Zamek zostanie dzisiaj zaatakowany przez Czarnego Pana. Przygotujcie się – powiedział, podnosząc głos tak, by wszyscy go słyszeli.

Nott próbował ich uspokoić, rozdzielając zadania, ale przestał nad nimi panować.

– Cisza! – krzyknął Evander i wszyscy zamilkli w pół słowa. – Walczy tylko szósty i siódmy rocznik.

Amina próbowała protestować. Spojrzała znacząco na Theodora, ale ten nie zamierzał jej pomóc.

– Aiden, jesteś odpowiedzialny za młodsze roczniki. Amina, możesz wybrać. Walczysz, albo pomagasz Aidenowi.

– Walczę – odparła bez wahania. Spojrzała na Aidena triumfalnie.

– Idziecie na mecz – odezwał się bezpośrednio do kuzyna. – Gdy zacznie się bitwa, odciągniesz dzieciaki jak najdalej. Jeżeli ktokolwiek spoza Slytherinu będzie chciał się u was schronić, umożliwicie im to. Rozdziel obowiązki.

– Draco, pójdziesz razem z szóstym i siódmym rocznikiem. Przywitacie śmierciożerców w Sali Wejściowej i razem wyjdziecie przed zamek. Gryffindor na pewno będzie walczyć. Na pewno będzie miał wsparcie z innych domów. Nott, będziesz jego zastępcą. Zgnieciecie ich na miazgę.

– A co _ty_ będziesz robił?

– Jak to co? Odszukam Harry'ego Pottera i dokończę, co zacząłem. Zabiję go.

* * *

Hałas dobiegający ze stadionu oznaczał, że mecz Gryffindor - Hufflepuff się zaczął. Voldemort musiał mieć niemniej aktualne informacje, bo chwilę później nogi pod Evanderem się ugięły. Złapał się za lewe przedramię, sycząc z bólu.

 _Idę, już idę_ , warknął w myślach.

Sam wybrał miejsce spotkania. Unieruchomił wierzbę zakęciem zamrażającym i wszedł do tunelu. Kilka minut później stał w salonie Wrzeszczącej Chaty, przed obliczem Czarnego Pana. Jego twarzy nie zakrywała maska.

– Który z tych idiotów, którzy mieli pilnować terenu powie mi, jakim cudem ten chłopak się tu dostał? – warknął Voldemort.

Evander uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Twoi ludzie nie są temu winni, Panie. Wykorzystałem jedno z tajnych przejść. Wychodzi wprost do pokoju obok.

Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Ile jest takich przejść?

– Pięć. Nie są zbyt szerokie. Przetransportowanie ludzi trochę potrwa, ale to jedyne, na co pozwala nam zamek. To, którym przyszedłem, prowadzi na dziedziniec. Z Miodowego Królestwa można się dostać na korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Kolejne prowadzą na czwarte, piąte i siódme piętro.

– Macnair, Dołohov, Selwyn i Rosier. Pokażesz każdemu z nich jedno z przejść. Poprowadzicie swoje oddziały. Reszta pójdzie ze mną tędy. Uwiń się szybko, chłopcze. Czekam na ciebie. Pójdziesz przodem.

Evander ukłonił się lekko i wyszedł. Przed budynkiem czekali już na niego wybrani śmierciożercy. Chwycił jednego za rękaw i deportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

W Miodowym Królestwie było pusto. Evander pojawił się tuż przed wejściem do sklepu. Nałożył na twarz maskę śmierciożercy i wszedł. W jednej chwili obezwładnił sprzedawcę i poprowadził Selwyna do piwnicy. Następował na kolejne płytki, aż natrafił na tę właściwą. Podniósł ją, odsłaniając tunel.

Selwyn skrzywił się, z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Evander nie zamierzał wysłuchiwać narzekań. Deportował się po następnego z dowódców.

* * *

Wygramolił się z tunelu, po raz kolejny zamrażając wierzbę. Tuż za nim wyłonił się Czarny Pan, a potem Lucjusz Malfoy i jego wuj, Laird. Chwilę później dziedziniec wypełniło kilka tuzinów zamaskowanych czarodziei w czarnych szatach. Wszyscy w napięciu czekali na rozkazy.

– Morsmorde!

Kobiecy krzyk przełamał ciszę. Evander obrócił się, obserwując jak Bellatrix Lestrange chichocze, dumna z utworzonego nad ich głowami Mrocznego Znaku.

Wiwaty, dochodzące ze stadionu, załamały się chwilę później, przechodząc w paniczne wrzaski. Lord Voldemort szedł przodem. Wkrótce dołączył do nich pierwszy oddział, w towarzystwie szósto- i siódmorocznych. Evander zerknął w ich stronę. Ani Draco, ani Nott nie założyli peleryn śmierciożerców.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do stadionu. Ku nim zmierzała garstka nauczycieli. Nie było wśród nich Dumbledore'a.

– Do ataku – padł rozkaz i czarna masa rzuciła się na broniących uczniów profesorów.

Szybko ich otoczyli. Jeden z oddziałów oderwał się od atakujących i parł dalej, w stronę uczniów. Któryś z nauczycieli rzucił się za nimi w pogoń, ale zginął, zanim zdążył dosięgnąć choćby jednego ze śmierciożerców.

Evander dołączył do oddalającej się od bitwy grupy. Wydawało się, że nic im nie zagraża, ale od tłumu dzieciaków zaczęli się odłączać pierwsi obrońcy. Prawie wszyscy mieli szaty w czerwono-złotych barwach. Evander ruszył ku nim, próbując wypatrzyć interesującego go Gryfona. Za sobą słyszał bitewne okrzyki kolegów z roku.

Obejrzał się. Nie wszyscy walczyli, ale było ich dość, by stawić czoła Gryfonom. Draco zrównał się z nim, idąc w milczeniu. Wkrótce minęli ich Vincent, Greg, Pansy i Amina, biegnący na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Starli się z przeciwnikiem jako pierwsi. Posypały się zaklęcia. Każdy znalazł sobie partnera do pojedynków.

Amina walczyła z rudą Ginny, zadowolona z godnej siebie przeciwniczki. Pansy odnalazła Granger, a Vincent rzucił się na walczących razem blondwłosą Krukonkę i Longbottoma. Evander miał nadzieję odnaleźć Pottera w pobliżu Weasleya, ale najwyraźniej Złota Trójca rozdzieliła się, bo najmłodszy syn Ministra biegł z okrzykiem na ustach w stronę Draco.

Dowódca oddziału śmierciożerców, do którego się dołączyli, zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Poznał go po głosie.

– Albertson, Blakesley. Chrońcie Ślizgonów. Nowell, weź synów. Przejmij i ochraniaj resztę uczniów. Hewitt, raportuj co pięć minut.

Evander odrzucił maskę, a ta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zanim zderzyła się z ziemią. Nie będzie szukał Pottera. Niech ten sam go znajdzie.

– Varnham, zaprowadź go do Albertsona. To uczeń – usłyszał.

Parsknął śmiechem. _Przynajmniej spróbowałeś, wuju_ , pomyślał. Ruszył ku walczącym. Dowódca, razem ze swoimi ludźmi, odbijał już pierwsze lecące ku nim zaklęcia, próbujących odbić zakładników Gryfonów.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na Draco, a ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Blondyn pozdrowił go skinieniem głowy i przywołał na twarz szaleńczy uśmiech. Uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Paskudna klątwa poleciała w tłum walczących. Przypominał w tym momencie odrobinę swoją ciotkę, Bellę.

Evander miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Zmusił się do oczyszczenia myśli. Nie chciał, by porwał go bitewny szał. Miał do wykonania konkretne zadanie. Szukał wzrokiem Pottera, ale tego nigdzie nie było. Nałożył maskę z powrotem i cofnął się w stronę głównych sił Voldemorta. obie grupy zbliżały się do siebie, pomimo starań Lairda, by chronić uczniów przed bitwą.

Czarny Pan nie walczył. Obserwował bitwę, czasem posyłając rozkazy dowódcom. Na błoniach pojawił się Rosier z ostatnim oddziałem śmierciożerców. Nauczycieli została garstka, kiedy powietrze zawibrowało i Evander wyczuł zmianę w otoczeniu.

Pod zamkiem pojawili się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i Aurorzy, deportując się pomiędzy walczących. Evander zaklął szpetnie. Przybyli szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Miał nadzieję, że dostanie więcej czasu na znalezienie Wybrańca.

Odbijał klątwy, które leciały w jego stronę, ale poza tym, tylko przeczesywał wzrokiem pole bitwy. Pod samym stadionem rozpoznał Seamusa Finningana, walczącego z Vincentem. Gryfon słaniał się na nogach, ale nadal odbijał wysyłane przez Vince'a klątwy. Kawałek dalej, trzech uczniów atakowało Aminę Rowle. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby tańczyła pośrodku huraganu. Nikt inny nie walczył tak, jak ona. W samym środku pola walki, dostrzegł też bliźniaczki Carrow, Florę i Hestię. Złączone plecami, rozdawały klątwy jak cukierki, a wokół nich leżało już kilka nieruchomych ciał. Przez moment mignęły mu krótkie blond włosy. Draco. Odszukał go wzrokiem. Ani symbioza bliźniaczek, ani taniec Aminy nie mogły się równać z pokazem mocy, jaki prezentował dziedzic rodu Malfoy. Draco wykorzystywał wszystko, czego zdołał się przy nim nauczyć. Szybkość szukającego, precyzja magomedyka i wachlarz klątw, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden Mistrz Pojedynków. Evander zapatrzył się, podziwiając to, jak walczył.

Musiał uskoczyć, kiedy nad jego głową coś wybuchło. Szukając Pottera podszedł zbyt blisko zamku i mało brakowało, a zostałby żywcem pogrzebany pod Wieżą Północną. To była bitwa, wokół nich ciągle ktoś krzyczał, ale wśród ogólnego chaosu Evander wyłowił jeden znajomy głos, natychmiast zwracając głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Zdążył zobaczyć upadającą trzy jardy obok niego Pansy. Niewiele myśląc, podbiegł do niej, posyłając klątwę w kierunku Aurora, który rozglądał się już za nowym przeciwnikiem.

Auror zawył i upadł, ale Evander tego nie widział. Ukląkł przy Pansy, wymieniając wszystkie zaklęcia uzdrawiające, których zdołał się do tej pory nauczyć. Rana, przechodząca jej przez brzuch, przestała krwawić i zasklepiła się, ale Pansy nie przestawała krzyczeć. Jej wrzaski dudniły mu w głowie na długo po tym, jak ucichła.

Evander nawet jej zbytnio nie lubił, ale jej śmierć rozwścieczyła go.

– Wystaw mi Pottera – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby Laird go usłyszał.

Jego wuj odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając na niego, jakby chciał przeniknąć wzrokiem przez maskę.

– Chciałeś pomóc mi w zadaniu. Wystaw mi Pottera.

Laird zaklął.

– Potter należy do Czarnego Pana, Evander.

– Potter należy do mnie. Gdyby nie Snape, już by nie żył. Radzę ci, nie popełnij tego samego błędu.

Ilość atakujących niemal trzykrotnie przewyższała teraz liczebność oddziału Lairda. Najróżniejsze klątwy przecinały powietrze z każdej strony. Evander parł na przód, jakby ich nie zauważając. Gdy któraś zbliżała się wystarczająco blisko, by zwrócić jego uwagę, odbijał ją tarczą lub przeciwzaklęciem.

Uchylił się przed zmierzającą ku niemu klątwą. Bellatrix śmiała się szaleńczo, kiedy do niej podszedł.

– Uważaj, dzieciaku. Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, dla takiego chłopca jak ty.

Evander odwzajemnił uśmiech, posyłając promień światła tuż nad jej ramieniem. Bella odpłaciła się tym samym. Przez chwilę walczyli razem, obierając na cel dwóch Aurorów. Evander dalej przeczesywał teren wzrokiem. Laird nie mógł mu pomóc. Wdał się w pojedynek z Szalonookim. Kątem oka dostrzegł blondynkę w niebieskich szatach, klęczącą i trzymającą się za ramię. Jakiś Puchon próbował ją ochronić przed gradem kamieni z walącej się ściany.

I wtedy go zobaczył. Oddalony o około piętnaście jardów, walczył z jednym z synów Nowella i wygrywał.

– Potter! – zawołał, kiedy miał pewność, że przekrzyczy zgiełk bitwy.

Chłopak natychmiast go rozpoznał, pomimo maski.

– Verlaine.

Evander nie usłyszał swojego nazwiska, ale potrafił wyczytać je z ruchu warg.

 _Tym razem nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, Potter. Tym razem jesteś tylko mój._

Nie hamował się. Posłał serię klątw, od samego początku atakując z pełną mocą. Potter nie pozostawał dłużny, chociaż widać po nim było wycieńczenie. Wczorajszy pojedynek i dzisiejszy mecz sprawiły, że nie był w szczytowej formie. Angażował się w walkę z całych sił. Był już słaby. Evander wiedział, że dostał szansę, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie miał.

– Co jest, Potter? Nie wyspałeś się?

Odepchnął nadchodzące z boku zaklęcie. Nowellowi dał znak, żeby przejął jego tyły. Chłopak zgodził się i zniknął za plecami Evandera. Potter, póki co, nie miał tego szczęścia i oprócz walki z Evanderem musiał jeszcze odbijać klątwy, które błąkając się po polu bitwy nadchodziły w jego kierunku.

– Po co ci to, Verlaine? Nie musisz wypełniać jego rozkazów!

Znów próbował go przekonywać. Evander potrząsnął głową przecząco. Klątwa, tarcza, klątwa. Posyłał ku niemu wszystko co miał, chcąc go jak najszybciej zmęczyć. Musiał to zrobić szybko.

– Chciałbyś mieć mnie po swojej stronie, co braciszku? Przydałby się wam taki sojusznik – zawołał, chcąc go rozproszyć choć na chwilę.

Przywołał więcej magii i skierował ją ku dłoniom. Rddzeń pulsował od przepływającej nim, większej niż kiedykolwiek, ilości mocy. Posłał kilka klątw, które najsilniej działają, gdy się je rzuca niewerbalnie, jego ostatnie odkrycie.

Jedna z nich trafiła w Remusa Lupina, który pojawił się znikąd. Kilkoro członków Zakonu usiłowało ochronić Wybrańca. Na chwilę stracił Pottera z oczu, ale on także chciał tego pojedynku. Odrzucił pomocną dłoń Shacklebolta, Podsekretarza Ministra Magii i szedł w jego kierunku, z zaciętą miną.

Twarz Evandera rozciągnął potworny uśmiech, mimo że Potter nie mógł tego zobaczyć przez zasłaniającą jego twarz maskę.

– No chodź, Potter. No chodź.

Poczuł jak wypełnia go niepohamowana wściekłość. Chciał to zrobić. Chciał go zabić, jak nigdy przedtem. Ciskał klątwami z taką mocą, że Potterowi pozostało tylko się bronić. Upadł, a Evander nie dał mu czasu na to, by mógł się podnieść. Potter odbijał klątwy, ale słabł już. Nie był dość wyćwiczony w walce. Nie miał z nim szans, chociaż Evander też powoli zbliżał się do swojej granicy.

Zrobił kilka kroków. Znów wygrywał. Znów miał przewagę wystarczającą, by w końcu to zrobić. Wściekłość w nim była tak silna, jakby miała własną wolę. Wycelowana w Pottera, kierowała jego ruchami. Stanął nad nim z uniesioną różdżką, a jego maska rozpłynęła się w nicość.

Potter patrzył mu w oczy, ale nie odezwał się. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, przyśpieszy tym wykonanie wyroku, który zapadł dawno temu.

Evander przeniósł wiązkę magii ku dłoni.

Pomyślał zaklęcie i już miał je wypowiedzieć na głos, ale jego magia nawet nie drgnęła. Wiedział, co to oznaczało. Szumiało mu w głowie od nadmiaru emocji. Potter czekał, aż wykona kolejny ruch, ale Evander nie mógł rzucić Avady. Właśnie do niego dotarło, że ta klątwa nie zadziała. Ale jeżeli nie pragnie jego śmierci, to czy powinien w ogóle zabijać Pottera?

Nagromadzona w nim wściekłość szukała ujścia. Magia, skumulowana w dłoni, wyrywała się na zewnątrz, parząc palce. Uniósł różdżkę w górę, wypuszczając snop magii w przestrzeń ponad ich głowami. Powietrze nad nimi eksplodowało, a podmuch roztrzaskał szyby w oknach zamku.

– Znikaj mi z oczu, póki się nie rozmyśliłem – warknął.

* * *

Resztę bitwy pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Walki nie trwały długo. Okazało się, że to Dumbledore sprowadził Zakon. Sam też bronił szkoły. On i Voldemort podobno starli się na krótki moment, ale śmierciożercy mieli zbyt wielką przewagę. Dumbledore poddał Hogwart, a śmierciożercy przepędzili członków Zakonu i Aurorów i sprowadzili dzieciaki z powrotem do szkoły.

Madame Pomfrey uwijała się przy rannych, cicho pociągając nosem, pilnowana przez Alecto Carrow. Jej brat ciągle znosił kolejnych poszkodowanych w bitwie. Evander przeczesał wzrokiem dziedziniec, na którym układano zmarłych. Rozpoznał ciało Pansy Parkinson. Wyglądała, jakby spała. Obok niej leżał Greg Goyle. Nad obojgiem stali ich rodzice.

Stracili dwóch dowódców oddziałów, Macnaira i Dołohowa. Wielu po ich stronie poległo, ale Dumbledore również stracił swoich. Seamus Finningan, Neville Longbottom, syn Ministra Magii, Percy Weasley. Remusa Lupina, jak się domyślał, zabił osobiście.

Co chwilę podchodzili do niego ludzie Voldemorta, gratulując świetnej walki. Jeszcze nie widział się z Czarnym Panem. Od niego nie oczekiwał pochwał. Spodziewał się raczej kary za niepowodzenie w kwestii Pottera. Unikał spotkania z Voldemortem. Nie był gotowy, by spojrzeć w te czerwone oczy i przyznać się do porażki.

Evander był tak skupiony na Potterze, że do końca nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze skali zniszczeń. Hogwart płonął. Sala Wejściowa i Wielka Sala nie miały dachu i fragmentów ścian. Wieży Północnej brakowało dwóch trzecich wysokości. We wszystkich oknach brakowało okien. Wybuch jakiegoś silnego zaklęcia spalił chatkę gajowego, niszcząc jego uprawy. Trawa wokół zamku miała brunatny kolor. Z wielu kępek jeszcze się dymiło.

Śmierciożercy triumfowali zdobycie zamku. Radosne wiwaty co chwilę rozbrzmiewały nad zgliszczami szkoły. Najgłośniej było słychać Bellę Lestrange. Obszedł ją szerokim łukiem, unikając skupiania na sobie uwagi.

Okrążył zamek, szukając ciszy i samotności. Zamiast tego, znalazł Draco.

Po chwili wahania dosiadł się i razem spędzili kilka chwil w milczeniu, spoglądając w spokojną taflę jeziora.

– To nie była zdrada – zaczął Draco. – Nie zdradziłem cię.

Evander milczał, więc Draco westchnął ciężko.

Zerknął na niego z ukosa. Blondyn wyglądał jak ktoś, kto niósł na barkach ogromny ciężar przez tak długi czas, że nie jest pewny czy rzeczywiście może go teraz zrzucić. Evander przypomniał sobie te wszystkie momenty, kiedy nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Draco nie mówił mu wszystkiego.

Czas na zabawę w kotka i myszkę się skończył. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co mu chodziło. Spojrzał mu w oczy, chcąc wtargnąć do jego umysłu.

Draco odskoczył jak oparzony.

– Oszalałeś?

– Przez ostatni rok, może nawet dłużej, mam wrażenie, że czegoś ode mnie oczekujesz. Nie mogę ci tego dać, nie wiedząc co to jest. Nic mi nie mówisz.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– To nie ważne.

Evander też się podniósł z ławki, skracając ich dystans. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, próbując go uspokoić i jednocześnie uniemożliwiając mu ponowną ucieczkę.

– Jeśli nie potrafisz tego ubrać w słowa, możesz mi to pokazać – zasugerował.

Draco speszyło jego zachowanie, ale widać było na jego twarzy zacięcie. Nie patrzył mu w oczy.

– Draco.

Blondyn chciał jeszcze zaprzeczyć, ale w końcu się poddał i uniósł wzrok. Evandera uderzyło, jak bezbronny się teraz wydawał. Tak zupełnie inny, od tego Draco, który brał udział w bitwie.

Zabezpieczenia opadły, niczym kurtyna w teatrze. Evanderowi wystarczył ułamek sekundy. Natychmiast się wycofał.

Pod powiekami wyrył mu się obraz jego samego, przyciskającego Draco do ściany, zaborczo trzymającego za biodra i całującego z pasją, jakiej nigdy w sobie nie miał.

Stał przez chwilę, jak posąg. Nagle wszystko stało się zrozumiałe. Westchnął, otwierając oczy.

Draco odwrócił wzrok. Na policzkach wykwitły mu czerwone rumieńce.

– Pewnie teraz się mną brzydzisz – mruknął, próbując się wycofać.

Evander zatrzymał go, mocniej chwytając za ramię.

– Gdzie idziesz? Nie zamierzam znów trwać w idiotycznych niedopowiedzeniach. Zobacz do czego doprowadziło to nas do tej pory – powiedział. – Nie, nie brzydzę się tobą. Dlaczego miałbym?

Draco stał, osłupiały.

– Nie?

– Nie. W końcu wszystko rozumiem.

Draco skrzywił się na tę odpowiedź.

– Co niby rozumiesz?

Evander westchnął. Opadł z powrotem na ławkę. Potarł dłońmi twarz, odganiając zmęczenie.

– Od dawna już nie potrafiłem cię rozgryźć – wyznał. – Czasami zachowywałeś się zupełnie nielogicznie. Myślę, że właśnie poznałem powód – powiedział, patrząc w przestrzeń nad rozciągającym się pod nimi jeziorem.

Analizował w głowie wszystkie te sytuacje.

– Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć wcześniej – powiedział.

Spojrzał na Draco. Chłopak nadal czuł się niepewnie. Evander opanował chęć westchnięcia po raz kolejny. Dla niego wszystko było jasne, ale Draco nadal czekał na odpowiedź.

– Nie. Nie czuję wobec ciebie tego samego – przyznał otwarcie.

Draco nadal stał bez ruchu. Evander też się podniósł. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę skarpy i spojrzał w dół, na taflę wody. Draco zrobił to samo.

– Myślałem… Łudziłem się, że… Nigdy nie oglądałeś się za dziewczynami. Za nikim się nie oglądałeś. Spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu…

Evander milczał. Kiedy było jasne, że Draco nic więcej nie powie, zdobył się na to jedno:

– Przykro mi, Draco.

– Teraz się ode mnie odsuniesz – szepnął.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru. To, czego się właśnie dowiedziałem, nie zmieniło mojego stosunku do ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie… kimś ważnym. Ufam ci – wyznał.

Nie chciał się z tym zdradzać, ale nie skłamał.

– Od ciebie zależy, czy tak zostanie – dodał.

Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– A czego się spodziewałeś, Draco? – roześmiał się Evander. – Tak, ufam ci.

Za drugim razem, powiedzenie tego było już łatwiejsze.

– Owszem, nie mogę ci dać tego, czego pragniesz. Jedyne, co mogę ci zaoferować, to że nic się nie zmieni.

Draco odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Była w nim gorycz rozczarowania, ale była też ulga.

– Zgoda – szepnął i odszedł.

Evander obrócił się za nim, przyglądając się oddalającej się sylwetce. Szczupły, ale wysportowany, przydługawe, lśniące włosy. Przywołał pod powiekami nieco szczurkowatą, ale przystojną twarz i przenikliwe, dumne spojrzenie stalowoszarych oczu. Przywołał fantazje, które zobaczył w umyśle Draco.

Nie czuł nic.

A potem ogarnęło go przeczucie, że pozbawiony trzymającej go w pobliżu nadziei, Draco się od niego odsunie. Myśl, że mógłby stracić najbliższą mu osobę sprawiła, że Evander jednak coś poczuł, spoglądając na niknący za murami zamku punkcik.

Zaborczość.

* * *

– Należy ci się niemała nagroda, Evanderze.

W końcu musiał stanąć przed jego obliczem. Czarny Pan przechadzał się po podwyższeniu, na którym niegdyś stał stół nauczycielski. Evander przyklęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę na znak szacunku. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze przy czarnoksiężniku, nadal gdzieś w nim było. Podekscytowanie, fascynacja i chęć znajdowania się jak najbliżej niego.

– Dzięki tobie weszliśmy do zamku, niezauważeni przez ludzi Dumbledore'a.

W Wielkiej Sali znajdowali się wszyscy liczący się śmierciożercy, a także garstka ocalałych z bitwy uczniów z szóstego i siódmego roku.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.

– Wprawdzie nie wykonałeś ostatniego zadania, jakie ci zleciłem. Wiem, że miałeś doskonałą okazję..

Mógłby go zapewnić, że więcej tego nie zrobi, ale nie zamierzał grać potulnego baranka. Nie był nim, więc nie odpowiedział nic.

– Czymże jest jedno ocalałe życie, wobec zdobytego zamku? – zakrzyknął Voldemort. – Zapomnę ci tę porażkę, bo tobie zawdzięczamy przejęcie Hogwartu. Wykazałeś się doskonałymi umiejętnościami przywódczymi i wspaniale walczyłeś. Wiem o wszystkim.

Gestem nakazał, by wstał. Obrócił go przodem do zgromadzonych. Evander stał teraz tuż obok niego, jak równy z równym. Przez moment zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Twoja nagroda, Evanderze. Niedługo usłyszysz, co dla ciebie przygotowałem. – Na plecach poczuł zimne, kościste palce.

– Wracaj do rodziny i przyjaciół. Mamy kilka stanowisk do rozdania. Severusie, podejdź. Chciałbym, żebyś został nowym dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Spektakl skończył się tak szybko, jak się zaczął i Evander czuł, że to nie koniec.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczora, wezwano go do gabinetu dyrektora, w którym tymczasowo rezydował Voldemort.

– Panie – powitał go, wchodząc.

Czarny Pan zachęcił go gestem, by usiadł przy biurku. Sam spoczął po drugiej stronie. W niczym nie przypominał starego Dumbledore'a, poza aurą. Evander dostrzegał je teraz wyraźniej, niż podczas swojej poprzedniej wizyty w tym miejscu.

– Wiesz, że nie jestem zadowolony. Pozwoliłeś mu uciec.

Evander starał się zachować zimną krew, ale magia wyciekająca z Voldemorta przytłaczała go tym bardziej, kiedy ją widział.

– Nie wymknął ci się. Nie… Evander. Widziałem to, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Pozwoliłeś mu wstać i odejść. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

– Ja też nie, Panie – powiedział, kiedy Voldemort dał znak, że oczekuje odpowiedzi. – Byłem pewien, że poradzę sobie z zadaniem.

Voldemort westchnął. Evander spojrzał na niego oniemiały.

– Najwyraźniej trzeba cię jeszcze podszkolić. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że mam do ciebie pewną słabość, także w tym wcieleniu – zaśmiał się. – Dlatego nie przejmuj się tym drobnym potknięciem. Mam wobec ciebie wielkie plany,

Czarny Pan rozsiadł się w fotelu i zaczął bawić pierścieniem, który nosił na palcu.

– Mam nadzieję, że wypełnię je lepiej, niż do tej pory.

– Och, nie bądź wobec siebie taki surowy. Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś. Jestem z ciebie bardzo zadowolony.

– Nie objąłem przywództwa nad Ślizgonami.

Czarny Pan zdjął pierścień i odłożył go na bok. Evander zamrugał, próbując utrzymać koncentrację na czerwonych tęczówkach Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik nie przyciągał już do siebie tak, jak przed sekundą. To pierścień miał takie działanie. Jednak fascynacja w Evanderze nie osłabła.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Twoim zadaniem nie było objęcie przywództwa. Miałeś przekazać je niższemu rocznikowi. Wybrałeś bezpieczną dla siebie opcję, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. Widzę, że przeszkoliłeś młodego Verlaine'a. W walce wykazuje nawyki podobne do twoich i Draco Malfoya. Podobne do moich…

– Aiden nie walczył…

– Walczył. Bronił młodszych roczników. Nasi mali Ślizgoni mają go teraz za bohatera. Wspaniałe zagranie, Evanderze.

Czarny Pan sięgnął po pierścień i jego przyciągająca moc znów zlała się z nim w jedno.

– Zawsze do usług, mój Panie.

* * *

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI II**

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE :)**

 _No i mamy koniec części drugiej. Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy w tym roku byli ze mną, czytali i komentowali Afirmację. Oczywiście nie rozstajemy się z Evanderem na długo. Jestem w trakcie pisania kolejnej, ostatniej części: Afirmacji Losu. NARESZCIE! Jejku, jak ja czekałam na tę część! Będzie dwa razy dłuższa od poprzednich, więc rozważam podzielenie jej na pół, żebyście pierwsze rozdziały dostali wcześniej. Mogę zapewnić tylko, że oj, będzie się działo. Wszystko, co najlepsze, zostawiłam na koniec :) Tymczasem, jeszcze raz, moi drodzy: Merry Christmas~!_

* * *

 _plus ostatni prezent na dziś: nowe okładki!_


End file.
